First Touch
by Nights Child
Summary: Yami trys not to love Kaiba. Kaiba trys not to love Yami. Then they both realise that they do love each other, in the most odd yet undeniable moment. Yet it seems there love is going to cause problems. COMPLETE
1. Bath to break the Ice

Disclaimer thingy: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, as sad a thought as that is. Though I can safely say, like everyone else who loves it, I wish I did. 

My little Bio for this is: hello all you peoples just like me who love surfing fan I am a very new person to this, so please, if you review, be kind. I first give my compliments to my friend Tassy (orange-lemons) who set me up with this sight and got me into writing this, cause I have found it fun, aside from the part where my mum walked past the computer and decided to read my little love scene. So yes, and I know that it might seem a little dragged out, but I'm new at this, and every story has its odd moments. I would also like to add that I have not managed to see much of the battle city episodes, so what I have put in from episode info is from clips, previews, and of course, friends. Please review, and I hope you enjoy.

First Touch

Chapter 1- Bath to Break the Ice

"" spoken words

' ' thoughts

--------------

Yamis pov

--------------

I had to hand it to Kaiba, if there was ever a day of school to miss, it had to be this one.

Kaiba. Great, I had figured I could go at least a day without thinking of the duelist, but noooooooooo, apparently not.

My eyes wandered around the room in an attempt to engage my mind in something less... _stimulating_ than thoughts of Seto Kaiba.

Classmates? Nah, considering I'd seen them nearly every day for weeks and months on end.

My eyes fixed for a moment on the whiteboard. Egyptian is so much easier to read, I don't understand why there has to be so many small symbols and different versions to make up the same words or implications.

The teacher was still going on in a monotonous tone that I had tuned out long ago. Frustrated, I blatantly wished I could ram a duck caller down her throat to hear her quack, as that would prove far more interesting than what we were listening to now.

As a last attempt, I made to look for my friends. Yugi and Tea were too busy playing the look-and-when-they-look-look-away game. I wished they would just go out so I would have someone to talk to right now. Tristan was scribbling things down on his page that was probably just a repeat of 'I love Serenity.' Every few minutes he would glance at Joey to make sure he wasn't watching him, so I assumed myself correct.

Not that Tristan had anything to worry about as Joey was fast asleep with what looked like a bubble forming at the end of his nose.

I sighed and returned to my thoughts. Seto Seto Seto Seto Seto...stop!

'I have to get over this, have to find out why I like him. It just feels right somehow.' I thought about it for a second. I felt I loved Kaiba, but then there were times I hated Kaiba for the simple reason I did like him! When I thought about it that way, it sounded as though I was in a one sided love hate relationship where there was no relationship! I didn't think I could get anymore confusing than this these days.

Kaiba, when I thought about him, was gorgeous. Gorgeous hair, gorgeous eyes, gorgeous body, and man did he have a cute butt!

I cursed myself for thinking of the CEO that way...again. 'Why do I care for him so much?' Kaiba could be the most arrogant know it all bastard that hardly anyone pays attention to him at school, cept me.

I sighed. I hated feeling so confused and promptly blamed it on Kaiba, but realised, I couldn't stay mad at him for that long.

I went back to my comatose state as I mentally began undressing Kaiba... again.

----------------

Kaibas' pov

----------------

"Se..." Mokuba was racked with another coughing fit. "Seto?" Mokuba called.

I rose immediately from where I sat, ready to tend to every whim of my sick brother. Mokuba had come down with what looked like the flu, and for the last couple of days, Mokuba had been coughing and going an awful pale with a high temperature. I had decided that I would stay home to care for my brother until he was well again, feeling that I should be there when my brother really needed me.

Not that it bothered me. School these days seems so boring it feels like a reprieve, though I wish my reprieve was not my ill brother.

"What is it Mokuba?" I asked gently.

Mokuba lifted his head and coughed, before muttering something about a drink. I smiled, "Sure thing."

I strolled into the kitchen and my thoughts returned to school, or more, who was there. Those ruby crimson eyes entered my mind again and my thoughts roamed a little further down the body of said eyes. Just as I reached the slender yet muscular image of a torso, I became angry with myself and shut down my thoughts.

I retrieved the drink for Mokuba and delivered it with a smile.

"Thanks Seto," Mokuba coughed with a smile.

My heart clutched. I hated seeing Mokuba upset or in pain, seeing it was the one thing I had tried to prevent my whole life.

"You don't have to thank me Mokuba, I'm your brother, I'm here for you no matter what. Just take it easy."

Mokuba smiled again as I left.

I sat myself down again at the table I had been at, pen, paper and my computer in front of me. My thoughts began to drift again and I found myself thinking of those crimson eyes again. I can't understand the feelings that keep creeping up on me whenever I see Yami Muoto.

Yami Muoto, darker half of Yugi Muoto, seems to keep my mind occupied more than most things these days.

I found the ancient Pharaoh not just intimidating, but intriguing. Yami had exotic and wild tri-colored hair. He had a slender yet muscular body that wore the leather he usually had on well. The leather, I thought, framed his ass very well, and left nothing to the imagination.

Despite every feeling I have, I won't follow them, I resigned myself. I'm sure that they will leave me vulnerable and that Yami will laugh, leaving me looking stupid and small. I figured the Pharaoh wouldn't feel the same way at all, and this usually made me depressed.

I returned to the kitchen, it was nearly time for Mokuba to take his antibiotics.

I reached for the medicine only to realise there was none. 'Now what? I can't leave Mokuba.'

---------------

Yamis pov

---------------

The bell rang and I leapt to my feet. Thank Ra, any longer in this room and I thought I'd kill someone.

I quickly began to gather up my stuff, sighing at the amount of homework I would have to do when I got home. Lucky bloody Kaiba.

"Mr. Muoto? May I have a word?"

I approached the teachers' desk, wondering if she had caught my attempt at a rest during the day.

"Yes miss?"

"I've seen you around Seto Kaiba a lot and I thought if you were up to it would you mind dropping these off to him this afternoon."

I stared at her blankly. Around Kaiba a lot? I tried to be around Kaiba very little, to keep him unaware of my feelings. Though I did admire from afar. I gathered she must mean when we met to duel or the arguments I usually broke up between Joey and Kaiba in the school grounds.

"Err..."

"Thank you, I'm glad you could be so considerate," she said, giving me one of those looks that plainly said I had no say in the matter, even though it was now my time and not the schools.

"Thank you for being so kind to Master Kaiba."

I sighed. If the teacher had any idea of what I would like to do with _Master _Kaiba, she wouldn't even consider me remotely sane, let alone kind. Try not to think of him and I do. Try not to see him and I end up having to. Brilliant I figured this getting over Kaiba thing wasn't going to be as easy as I'd thought.

I took the folder and headed toward the door, briefly wondering if anyone would miss said teacher if I decided to banish her to the shadow realm.

"Hey Yami."

I spun round half way down the hall to see Yugi and the rest of his group running up to meet me.

"Hey Yugi."

Yugi was like a brother to me, even if we were not even remotely related, just each others incarnations, if that made any sense. We kept up the pretence that we were so as I had a place to stay and a last name to be able to fit in to the rest of society. I hardly thought it appropriate going around in this day, and calling myself 'Pharaoh.'

"Where are you going?"

"Teacher asked me to deliver Kaibas' homework to him," giving what I hoped was a convincing grimace.

"What?!" Joey piped up. "You, the King of Games has to deliver homework to his biggest rival? That's just wrong."

"You don't need to rub it in Joey," I said in frustration.

They were delaying my trip to Kaiba, keeping me waiting. 'No, your meant to not want to see him, fool!' I hissed to myself.

"Well consider it this way, your bringing him somethin that's bound to bug him," Joey said with a rather evil looking Joey grin.

At this, I smirked. "Yeah, I just love to be able to bug Kaiba, and this time I'm not even trying."

Yugi just gave his little lighthearted smile and said, "ok, but get back soon, you said you'd help me cook and clean up tonight."

"Sure Yugi, but just remember that this is Kaibas house I'm going to, chances are I won't come back at all." 'Or I won't want to.'

Yugi smiled again and headed off.

I spun round, and headed for Kaibas, a slight grin starting to etch itself to the side of my lips.

-------------

Kaibas pov

-------------

I had sat down at my computer, though I had pushed it aside and was absent-mindedly drawing on paper in a pen color I wasn't even aware of. I was distracted, worried about Mokuba, and having _other_ thoughts invading my brain didn't help.

The doorbell rang.

'Who could this be? I told everyone worth telling I was unavailable today.'

I rose from where I sat, dropping the pen and heading for the door, in the frame of mind to bite the head off whoever was out there.

When I opened the door and saw who stood out there, my first thought was that it wasn't 'that' head I wanted to bite... _Bad Seto_...

"Yami?"

Even as I said that, my heart clenched, then I wondered why the hell it had, cursing it for that happening and promptly wishing my heart would just stop beating if it meant I wouldn't have to deal with Yami right now. I made a mental note of reminding myself that Yami wouldn't _care._

"Hello Kaiba."

The King of Games stood with a pile of papers in his hand and that smile/smirk that makes you think there's something going on around you and that he's the only one to know, making you feel quite the stupid prat.

I switched straight to my ice motif, so as not to alert Yami to my feelings that would no doubt be screaming right now at the top of their lungs, 'FUCK ME!'

"What do you want?" ' Please don't let it be the same thing I do.'

Yamis' smirk broadened for a split second, and there was a flash of something in those gorgeous crimson eyes that got Kaibas' heart moving and he hoped Yami wouldn't look down.

"I've been asked to deliver these to you," Yami stated, handing over the pile of papers. Kaiba took the papers, trying his best to keep up his ice man act.

"Why thanks, its homework, the stuff I just can't live without," I sneered.

"Really? You must have a great social life," came Yamis sarcastic reply.

I glared at him with every ounce of strength I had left that wasn't busy keeping other parts of my body under control.

Yami just smirked at this, he was used to my glares that usually made most people turn to jelly in front of me.

A sudden thought threw itself into the mix of those already flying around in my head and I seized it thankfully.

"Yami, would you mind staying here for ten minutes?" I put bluntly without making it seem it was absolutely necessary.

Yamis face went blank, and for a split second it seemed as though there were a thousand and one thoughts popping into his head, giving me a rather uneasy feeling.

Then the look was gone, replaced by his usual calm demeanor.

"Why?"

I sighed, I hated having to explain myself to Yami or anyone for that matter, but if I wanted Yami to watch Mokuba, I'd have to swallow my pride.

"The reason I've been out these last couple of days is because Mokuba is sick. I need to run out and get more antibiotics for him."

Concern crossed Yamis' face at hearing Mokuba was ill.

"Sure," was his swift reply, "No problem."

I sighed. I didn't think I'd ever admit to Yami how greatful I was for everything Yami had done for me and my brother. Such things were beneath my overly huge and ruling pride.

I turned and lead Yami in to the living room.

"Mokuba is right above you, so you will be able to hear him if he needs anything. Kitchen is that way, phone over there," I said, making my point by pointing in said directions.

Yami nodded.

"I shouldn't be more than ten minutes, so just listen out for him, and if you need me, my cell number is by the phone."

Yami nodded again.

I turned swiftly, and grabbed my coat by the door, heading out and closing it with a click.

'That went well, I think. Now must get back to Mokuba quickly.'

--------------

Yamis' pov

--------------

Phew. I had thought I was going to lose control completely when Kaiba had started his usual asshole/ice man thing. I thought he looked so cute when he was angry. I also loved baiting Kaiba into arguments. It just made the two of us seem somewhat closer.

I sighed and sat down where I was. I then realised there was a lap top, paper and pen in front of me. Ok then. The lap top was closed, so I immediately ruled having a look out of the question. The paper in front of me however, wasn't exactly avoidable as I was drawn to it by the amount of red scrawled on to the page.

I realised they were just pictures, but that the pictures were eyes. Red eyes. Now it didn't take a genius to figure out they were mine, unless of course Kaiba had been traversing with the devil, which I sincerely doubted.

'Why has he been drawing my eyes?'

"Seto." Oh, Mokuba was awake.

I rose and headed toward the stairs, hoping I didn't get lost in the billionaires mansion.

"Mokuba?"

"... , Yami?"

I found the room, and stepped inside.

"Yeah Mokuba, its me."

"Where is Seto?"

I smiled at Mokubas instant concern for his big brother.

"Don't worry Mokuba, he just had to run out and get your antibiotics. He asked me to stay and keep and eye on you, which kinda makes me feel honored that he trusts me enough with you."

To this, Mokuba smiled. "Ok."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, its ok, I just like making sure Seto's still there."

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon."

I turned around and headed back down stairs. Mokuba and Kaiba watched out for one another more than even Yugi and myself, I thought. I suddenly wished that it was like that with Kaiba and I, and then mentally kicked myself for that thought

I sat down on the couch in the living room.

I heard the door click open again, and rose to find Kaiba entering the living room again.

I nodded my head at him.

Kaiba disappeared into the kitchen and then returned, holding a small cup of god knows what disgusting medicine and a drink.

He headed up the stairs, which left me waiting a good fifteen minutes in the lounge room.

When he finally returned, he had a slight smile on his face.

"Thanks Yami."

'Your more then welcome Kaiba.' "No problem."

"Uh... , do you want a lift home or anything," Kaiba asked rather awkwardly.

'Who said I even wanted to leave?' "No, I don't mind the walk."

"But it's getting late."

I put on my trademark smirk. "Sorry dad, but I really do think I can manage on my own."

Kaiba blushed. Ha, I thought with satisfaction, he's cute when he's embarrassed too.

"Fine then, suit yourself."

I smirked again, but took that as my cue to leave.

Completely indulging in the mental image of Kaiba embarrassed, I forgot my coat that I had placed on the rack by the door, which was now hidden beneath Kaibas', and left.

----------------

Kaiba pov

----------------

Geeze, I just had to make an ass of myself in front of Yami. Why had I insisted on giving him a ride? Even now the thought boggled my mind.

I fought back the tempting urge to run back to the door, fling it open and seize Yami in my arms.

I decided I needed a bath. Mokuba was a sleep, and so I could have a good soak.

Grabbing my coat off the rack, I didn't notice the slight extra weight on the inside. But I would realise it later.

I headed up the stairs toward the bathroom, or which these days Mokuba called the pool room, seeing as the bath was big enough to fit ten people comfortably.

I spun the tap handles, setting it at the right tempt, and let the water run in. Turning slightly to my right, I hurled my cloak at the wash basket, which landed inside neatly. I then promptly began undressing, throwing those clothes in after the others. With that done, I slid into the bath and began to relax, thoughts drifting lazily across my mind like the bubbles on the water.

-----------------

Yamis pov

-----------------

Shit. I had pulled it off really well. The ignoring Kaiba, baiting him, and making him look like a fool. But now I'd blown it. If I could have kept my bloody mind off bloody Kaiba, then I wouldn't be heading back there right now. I had gotten one over Kaiba, something normally hard to do, and now, Kaiba would be able to have a go at me for my carelessness. I sighed, frustrated. I didn't think I'd be able to handle myself as coolly as I had before. More than likely I would burst and fling myself on top of the billionaire, snogging his brains out.

'Why? Ra, why are you plaguing me like this?'

I approached the door, sighed again, took a deep breath and knocked.

Nothing. I knocked again, with the same result. Damn it. Knowing I was stupid for even trying I checked the door knob. Locked, duh.

But not for much longer, I thought with a sly grin. With a quick thought and summon, my shadow powers had snicked the lock, and I walked in.

I had decided to just grab my coat and bolt, but to my utter horror, it was gone. 'Ra, honestly, what the hell have I done to deserve this?'

I cautiously and carefully made my way up the stairs, my first thought was to find Kaiba. I listened carefully as to any clue where the CEO was. It was then I heard the sound further down the hall. I approached the room and knocked before pushing the door ajar. I gathered whoever was in there hadn't heard me, so I went to knock again, when I heard the sound was running water.

Oh Gods of Gods. This was the bathroom! And from what I could tell, it was Kaiba who was in there.

'Kaiba could be naked in there,' a nasty little thought said to me. One part of my mind was urging me to turn around now and walk away if I valued my life. The other part was busy telling me that I would die a very happy man if I died seeing Kaiba naked. I instantly decided I preferred the latter of the two, and promptly ordered the first part if my mind to go jump.

I slid through the crack I had created in the doorway, and glued myself to the side of the wall.

It was then I saw the top half of a naked form, half immersed in the over size bath. Steam was rising around him and obscuring my view. I could see bubbles that floated across the water. My mind registered the fact that there were flowers across the floor, and that the bathroom had a beautiful scent and air to it. 'Lavender, and rose,' I thought to myself.

I crept closer, determined that if I was gonna die for this, I wanted to see ALL of Kaiba.

-------------

Kaibas pov

-------------

I had officially relaxed. The warm water caressed my skin, and I let my worries disperse with the steam.

It was then that I felt a pair of eyes on me. My senses pricked on to high alert, and I wondered why I hadn't noticed it before.

I kept still and let my eyes rove around the bathroom. The steam from my bath was keeping my vision short ranged, which frustrated me increasingly.

Then our eyes met. Cold, yet beautiful blue meeting fiery red. Yami gasped and spun around to face the other way, while I recovered from my initial shock. 'Yami was watching me.' This thought raced now around my head. I composed myself and looked at the pharaoh to find that he had his head slightly turned saw as to catch my voice, but he had an unmistakable blush spreading along his face.

At this, I couldn't help but chuckle. The Game King was embarrassed.

At hearing me laugh, Yami visibly lost some of the tension that had been stocking itself up in his shoulders. Now they visibly relaxed.

"Sorry Kaiba," Yami all but stuttered, "I forgot my jacket."

Keeping the desire out of my voice that seeing Yami shrouded in mist and looking very sexy brought, I replied in the civilest manner I knew how, considering my circumstances.

"Then shouldn't it be down stairs?" I asked with a sly tone of voice.

"I checked, it wasn't," said the now utterly tongue tied pharaoh.

I thought for a moment. "Check in that basket by the side of the bath over there," I said, pointing to said object.

I can't believe I'm keeping this calm, and a sneaky part of my mind decided to mention, had it been anyone else, they'd probably be dead. I instantly shot that part into oblivion. At that exact point, I started wishing I had taken a really _cold _shower, instead of this really _warm_ bath.

Then, without even realising it, I started to float over to where Yami was rifling through my clothes. My desire burnt so strong. I was sure I was losing my mind. Oh God. He had a backside to die for, that even now in the mist, I could see thanks to the well framing leather. I looked up at his face, and saw that Yami was forcing himself to keep his eyes in the basket.

God those eyes were beautiful. I decided that it didn't matter right then and there, I was just going to let all my feelings out, and take the shit for it later.

The next thing I knew, with sane reasonability, was that my hand had snaked out to grab Yami by the back of his pants, and pull him backward and into the water.

-------------------

Yamis pov

-------------------

I gasped as I felt myself being pulled backward into the mist and then into the water. One minute, I had been thinking, as I went through Kaibas clothes, that I was about to suffer for my burning flame of desire. I had been cursing said flame when I felt a hand at my back grabbing me, and now I was in the water. Great, the last thing I needed right now was warm water. Cold is what I really need.

I surfaced, spluttering, and turned to look at Kaiba. He looked extremely pleased with himself. Then my brain started miss firing as I noticed I was in a bath tub with Seto Kaiba, and he was naked.

'Holy Ra.'

Then, before I could even come to grasp my present situation, I found Kaiba on top of me, pressing his body against mine, and his lips moving smoothly over my own, which were moving with the same rhythm and ferocity of his. Oh Gods, I wanted this, wanted this so much it hurt!

I responded to Kaiba with so much enthusiasm, I think it took him by surprise. And then it was like a duel, both of us fighting for the lead. I opened myself to this very new and welcome sensation, my mouth parting to let in Kaibas tongue, and him doing the same for me.

I found myself wanting to be rid of the clothing that now encased my body, and Kaiba joined me in those thoughts. He pulled my leather pants off, while still keeping his lips encased on my own. Then there was my shirt. I gathered Kaiba couldn't be bothered with it as he simply tore at it, and it came away. My puzzle hung between us, and as much as I loved it, it was coming between us, and I doubted that Kaiba could tear through chain. I parted for a second, causing a gasp from Kaiba and flung it from my head into the water. Now we were both clothed only in the bubbles around us, and I felt cheated that I wasn't getting to see all of what Kaiba had to offer, but then again, he couldn't see me, so it was the ultimate game of tease.

He then jumped on me, pushing his lips against mine and beneath his weight, I collapsed beneath the water, still kissing him fiercely.

We rose above the water for breath, cause I didn't want to die any more, hell, I wanted to live forever to remember this and live this moment. Passion took hold of me, and all my thoughts evaporated into the steam rising around us.

--------------------

Hope you liked it. There will be another chapter, and hopefully another, but I go back to school in the next couple of days, and I don't think I can keep that up as well as this. Give me a review and tell me what you think.

Thanksies!! : )


	2. Aftermath

Chapter 2  
  
Afterthoughts  
  
"Words" 'Thoughts' I have changed it to third and first person view as that proves far easier and much simpler for the beginner writer, i.e.: me, to write.  
  
Hello peoples. Nice time for an update isn't it? First of all, thank you to the people who sent me reviews, even if most were from my friends. Thanks to those who gave me advice and helpful criticism, cause it really is helpful, so please, don't hesitate to give me feedback. Secondly, you must all go and read 'the young and the beautiful' by orange- lemons. She is extremely good writer and has to update soooooooon!!!!! I realise my writing might be a little off as my muse took what I thought to be a permanent vacation, and I had a hissy fit at my computer when I couldn't figure out what to write. Needless to say, when mum saw me completely tangled in computer cables and what appeared to be the rest of the computer, she was not pleased. But I think my muse felt sorry for me, and has graced my simple brain with another update. Though this took me forever, just ask my friends, I think I didn't do too badly.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh or any of its characters? No. Do I wish I did? Yes. Am I mental? Obviously.  
  
Kaibas pov  
  
Tongues clashed together in a dance of passion as Yami and I fought for dominance over one another. I let my hands trail down Yamis now bear chest, and delighted in following my hands with my lips. A moan escaped the former Pharaohs lips, and this spurred me on as my lips met Yamis waistline. The tables then turned, and I found myself struggling for dominance beneath Yamis fierce kisses. Yamis hands had already dropped to my waist, and were still heading south. As Yamis hands brushed down in between my upper thighs, I whimpered, and Yami pressed his lips back to mine, savoring the intense look of lust and passion that filled my normally cold blue hues. For a 5000 year old out of practice Pharaoh, he was doing one hell of a job. I took in everything about Yami, the way he felt beneath me, his sounds, his smell, his taste. All of these coupled in my mind, making my head swim with an in-explainable joy that had seemed to escape my life until this moment. This one perfect moment. My hands had now dropped past Yamis waistline, and I was now stroking Yamis length fondly, causing the Pharaoh to gasp and moan. The sounds set sirens off in my brain, and I brought Yamis lips to mine with my free hand.  
  
Yami brought his lips away from Kaibas mouth and down his neck, stopping at the collar, before he bit down on Kaibas neck. Kaiba gasped in pain before Yami once again laid his lips to his neck and kissed at the wound. Kaiba couldn't be bothered with this and drew Yamis lips to his once more. What had once been lip-bruising kisses, were now long and lingering, savoring and holding the moment they now each shared. Kaiba still held Yami in his hands, in every sense of the word, and continued to pull moans and gasps from the Game King, despite their now constant kiss.  
  
It was then I felt a tingle at the edge of my senses. I brushed it off hurriedly, not wanting to be distracted from my current fixation. I continued my intoxication, until my senses again told me to stop. Frustrated, I quickly focused on the nerve that was driving my senses crazy, aside from the ones Yami now held in his grasp, and honed in on what my brain was trying to tell me.  
  
'Shit! ... Mokuba!'  
  
I brought my eyes to Yamis fiery ones. The passion we had both experienced still evident in those lustrous eyes. Yami had come to a standstill at my apparent tension, and now looked questioningly into my eyes.  
  
"Mokuba."  
  
Yami visibly tensed as both our eyes shot toward the door. The door that's handle was turning. 'Double shit.'  
  
Yamis pov  
  
'Shit.' As understanding as Yami knew Mokuba was, he didn't think the young Kaiba would quite grasp this situation. Yami drew in a deep breath and went under, making sure to go a decent depth as he didn't want his hair sticking up out of the water either. 'Crap!! Where are my clothes?' I felt around with my feet to realise they were just beneath me, my puzzle slightly to the left of me. I almost sighed in relief. I suddenly hoped that Kaiba didn't think I was immortal. Just because I had lived for 5000 years, didn't mean I couldn't die. My spirit would return to the puzzle until my next lifetime incarnation. I was indeed very mortal right now, and didn't want one of my fatalities to include drowning while trying to hide form new lovers younger sibling.  
  
I was starting to see spots. My lungs were burning from lack of oxygen, as was the rest of my body. My head was swimming and I was starting to lose conciousness. I figured I was still dying a happy man.  
  
Strong arms wrapped beneath my own, and I was hauled above the surface, coughing and spluttering. Strong lips found mine, and I decided that that was more appeasing than breathing, even though I was still seeing spots. Kaibas lips pulled away, and though I regretted the movement, I was thankful for a breath. I looked up into Kaibas eyes and my breath left me again. Kaiba was staring at me with such a penetrating gaze of love and warmth. It filled me with an utter sense of euphoria. Slowly regaining my composure, I looked around, remembering the cause of the pain in my lungs.  
  
"Where's Mokuba?"  
  
"I told him to go and get something to eat if he felt up to it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
That seemed all both of us were able to say, as we returned to gazing at each other.  
  
"We'd better get out now," came my voice, though it held little conviction behind its words.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
I gathered up my trademark smirk. "The moods been blown, one, and your brother is up two."  
  
"I'm sure we could get the mood going again," came a rather lustful reply from Kaiba.  
  
"I have no doubt, but do you really want to scar your brother for life?"  
  
At this, Kaiba just grinned. "He'd get over it."  
  
I grinned back, but decided that I really had to get out. Yugi was waiting for me, and I didn't need the questions I was already likely to get from my hikari intensify three fold by the fact that I wouldn't be able to walk straight, if I returned home later than now.  
  
"No Kaiba, I have to go now."  
  
"Call me Seto. I think it is safe to say that we can move on to first name basis."  
  
I couldn't help but give a smirk at this.  
  
"Ok, Seto, but I still have to go."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Kaibas pov  
  
As Yami was aware that he probably looked rather opposed to his own notion, he gave a nod to confirm. Yami looked as though he wanted to just jump up and pull me back in, which I wanted him to, but he restrained himself, much to my disappointment and said,  
  
"By the way, I have no towel..."  
  
At this I just grinned evilly.  
  
"And I have no dry clothes."  
  
"Ahh, that's right, I remember said clothes, they got in the way," I said with another evil grin.  
  
At this Yami grinned too, but still kept himself where he was.  
  
"What would you propose I return home in then?"  
  
I grinned even more evilly now.  
  
"What you're in now seems fine to me."  
  
"Ha ha Seto," putting emphasis on my name, "but if you really want me too have to answer all the questions that are bound to come with the looks of horror, then by all means, show me the door."  
  
Little smart-ass, I thought savagely, though I adored him for it.  
  
"Ok, toss me your clothes, ill put them on a dry cycle for you."  
  
"Thanks, but... what about my shirt?"  
  
I had to stop and think there. He needed a clean shirt, and preferably one that wasn't in pieces.  
  
"I'll give you one of mine."  
  
"Thanks," came his reply, before he dove beneath the water and resurfaced holding all the possessions he'd brought with him aside from his book bag, which I could only assume was downstairs.  
  
I climbed out, pulling on a bath robe before his eyes could wander. He tossed me his wet clothes and the scrap that was now his shirt and I headed for the door.  
  
"Where's your room Seto?" At thought of Yami in my room and on my bed, shivers ran down my spine. "Third on the right, and watch out for Mokuba."  
  
I turned and headed for the door, Yami and his nakedness following my thoughts extremely closely, while I wondered if he had noticed the absence of towels in the room.  
  
Yamis pov  
  
I watched Seto leave before I ventured out of the bath. Oh, Ra damn him. He had taken all the towels. I should have been watching him for that, Yami thought with himself. Yami scoured the bathroom, but found nothing more than a hand towel. He has done this on purpose. Well, two can play at this game. I gathered up my courage and headed for the door, well aware that I was still starkers. I poked my head out the doorway, making sure that my hair stayed behind the door while my face looked out. I breathed a sigh of relief at the empty hallway, yet continued to listen intently for any signs of life in the hall. I tiptoed my way down the hall, keeping my senses strained to the extreme, and searching out the third door of the hall. As I reached it, I nearly died of horror when I heard Mokuba coming up the stairs further ahead to my right. Holy crap! My mind screamed, and I dove through the door to Setos room, letting it snap shut behind me just as Mokuba made it up the stairs, calling out for his brother. Oh no! He's going to come straight here first!! And then what? How do I explain the fact that I am butt naked, in my greatest rivals house, and, let alone the embarrassment of the first two, I was in said rivals bedroom!!!  
  
I dove for the other side of Setos bed, briefly wondering about the fabric of the sheets, and hid down the side. Please, Ra, keep him out there. Seems I was asking Ra for a lot these days. I listened with every fibre of my being. Everything was concentrated on the sound of the door swinging open. But it never did. I opened my eyes, not having thought I'd closed them, to realise that I was still alone in a billionaires room. Ok then, breathe, I told myself. I slowly stood, letting my eyes find themselves and then slowly work them around the room. It was beautiful, was my very first thought. Just like its owner. His sheets, which I now was able to examine with more than my eyes, were made of a fine silk, a beautiful blue in color, somewhat like their owners eyes. A large cabinet stood to one side of the room, no doubt full of all the CEOs clothes. A large bookshelf seated itself to the right of his bed, and it was crammed with books of all sorts, and to my surprise, many different languages. I'll have to ask him what languages he knows. I had attempted to learn languages other than the one needed by my hikari, but I figured with Kaiba as my teacher, I might be able to have another go. His room wasn't anything you'd really expect for a billionaire, but in another way it was perfect for the CEO.  
  
My whole body quivered and I shot toward the floor as I heard the turning of the door knob.  
  
Kaibas pov  
  
I opened my door and stepped into my room. My first thought was that Yami had indeed decided to walk home. That was until I noticed the tri colored spiky hair sticking up from beside my bed. 'Oh, he's a master of disguise too.'  
  
"Yami, you know it's a good thing I'm not Mokuba, as you really need to work on your disguises."  
  
Yami peaked his head up over the side of my bed and gave me a sheepish look. He looked really cute like that. He stayed crouched where he was.  
  
"What? Is it that cold out tonight?"  
  
Yami blushed, much to my delight, as the red he went matched his eyes very well.  
  
"Bastard. Clothes please."  
  
I smirked, "And what if I don't want to give them to you?"  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
I smirked, but tossed him his leather butt case.  
  
"Shirt?"  
  
I spun round and headed for my closet. As I got there, I flung open the doors and began rifling through the shirts, hoping not only for something to suit but also fit Yami.  
  
"You don't have many clothes for someone who could buy his own mall."  
  
I turned with a shirt in my hands to see Yami had already managed to get his pants on. Damn him.  
  
"Well, I don't go out that often, and I'm not that big a shopper, so I see no need to have fancy clothes. If you think I do need some new clothes however, I'd be happy for you to come along as you seem to have fine taste in clothing," I said, emphasising by letting my eyes wonder over his well framed ass in the tight leather.  
  
"I'll consider it," he said with a smirk, "shirt?"  
  
I tossed the shirt at him, and he caught and swung it round his shoulders instantly, pulling it on and buttoning it up. The shirt looked good on him. It was a black button up, suede top, and he wore it much better than I did.  
  
"Thanks Kaiba."  
  
"Seto, and its no problem, any more."  
  
"Seto?"  
  
The call resounded through the walls to my ears, and I sighed at Mokubas timing.  
  
"Give me five minutes."  
  
Yami said nor did anything, as I headed for the door, then down the stairs to my brother.  
  
By the time I got back, Yami had left.  
  
Yamis pov  
  
'Ra, Ra, Ra, Ra, Ra.' I thanked every deity I had ever heard of, as my mind recalled every single trait and aspect of the gorgeous CEO. His eyes, his taste, the way he felt beneath me, how soft his hands were against my skin. All of these things fought their way through my brain and clogged every system of thought I had open, leaving me barely able to walk.  
  
I was rather surprised to find myself outside the turtle game shop in under 15 minutes. I pushed open the door and heard the distinct sound of Yugis voice calling out to me.  
  
"Sorry, we're closed."  
  
By the sound of him, he was cooking, and he wasn't enjoying it.  
  
"Well I can go if you want?" I called back to him, aware that he would no doubt come out and whack me for being late, not that he'd put much force behind it, he was far to innocent and forgiving for that.  
  
"YAMI! Where have you been?!" A rather frustrated looking Yugi came out wearing and apron and half of what he was cooking in his lap. I couldn't hold back the giggle.  
  
"What?! Well?"  
  
"Sorry Yugi," I said trough my mirth, "Kaiba needed a favor."  
  
Yugi looked thoughtful.  
  
"Favor? How was he?"  
  
I choked. Coughing, I watched Yugi watch me.  
  
"Sorry. He was fine."  
  
"Oh, just fine? Not..." he paused for a thought, "huge?"  
  
This time, my mouth dropped. Yugi stood and stared at me with a rather comical look on his face.  
  
"Sorry Yugi," I said, regaining my composure, "but what do you mean?"  
  
Yugi gave me a look that plainly said, 'I'm not an idiot.'  
  
"Let me see, one, you like Seto Kaiba."  
  
I tried to visually deny it with a look of anger, but I figured I was failing pitifully.  
  
"Two, you are the most happy I have ever seem you lately, three, you are really late, so, what gives?"  
  
I looked at Yugi in a new light right now, he wasn't as innocent as he looked, but still, I wasn't about to give up.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Yugi, but Kaiba asked me to watch Mokuba cause he's sick. Kaiba had to run out and get his antibiotics."  
  
I stood there silently, waiting for Yugi to believe me. Hey, it was the truth, just not all of it. After a few moments of heart clenching silence, Yugi nodded and headed back to the kitchen. I sighed and followed him when he stopped and turned slightly.  
  
"Four, that's not your shirt."  
  
Kaibas pov  
  
I yawned. What was the time? I stretched over to look at where my alarm sat. Hmm. It read eight. I want to go to school today, I realised. That was why my internal alarm clock had jolted me awake. Even though my dream had been one for the better, and the collection of most memorable, I was glad I had gotten up. I thought for a moment. If Mokuba needed me, I wasn't going to school today, as much as I wanted to see Yami, I wasn't about to let Mokuba down. That and I figured I could make it up to Yami. I stretched and pulled myself out of bed. I gingerly walked over to my wardrobe – as the floor was damn cold - to get dressed when I realised I had to find out how Mokuba was first before I made my day decision. I made to head for my door, but it burst open before I could reach it, revealing a much better looking Mokuba. "Hey Seto!"  
  
"Good morning Mokuba," I said, looking him up and down. I suddenly wondered if the pharaoh had anything to do with Mokubas increase in good health.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Great!! And I was wondering if you wanted to go to school today?"  
  
I looked at him in surprise.  
  
"You are wondering if I want to? I'll only go back when you are well, you know that."  
  
"Yeah, but I feel better, and I don't mind staying here for the day or going to school. What do you want me to do?"  
  
I looked him up and down. He had color back in his cheeks, and he looked fit enough to tackle teachers of the school, and considering they pamper him because of who I am, that wouldn't be too hard.  
  
"Do you feel up to it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then lets go."  
  
Twenty minutes later, we were in the limo and heading for school, and Yami, my mind added as an after thought.  
  
I had decided to check that the teachers new Mokuba was getting over the flu, and that he wasn't to do anything physical unless he was up to it. Mokuba, at the time, was off with his friends getting reacquainted after the few days separation. The teachers all just nodded dumbly. Dumb shits, I thought in agitation. I could tell them to teach the class nude and they'd do it. I sighed and went to find Mokuba to say goodbye.  
  
"Hey Mokuba?"  
  
"Yeah Seto?"  
  
"I'm leaving, will you be right for the day?"  
  
Mokuba ran up and through his arms around my waist in a hug, then looked up and said,  
  
"I'll be right thanks Seto, I'll see you later."  
  
I smiled down at him, turned and headed out the door. I now had twenty minutes before school for me was to start.  
  
I walked into the classroom as nonchalantly as possible, trying to keep myself from seeking Yami out. I didn't feel like drawing any attention to myself today. As I sat down, I glanced a look around the room to see Yami and his group in the corner by his desk. And Yamis eyes were locked on mine. My breath caught and I couldn't help but return the stare into those eyes of fire. Then I heard the mutt.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, what ya lookin at huh?"  
  
Great, I didn't hear Yami say release the hound. Joey was approaching me with a look on his face that clearly said, 'here I come what are you gonna do about it? And I'm a stupid mongrel.' Sorry, did I add that? Oh well, no harm in the truth.  
  
"Wassup up wiv you huh? You should stop starin at Yami like that after he watched Mokuba for ya last night. And by the look of your neck, you went out for a good time."  
  
I briefly realised he was referring to the love bite Yami had given me. I couldn't help it, I had to bite back, it was the principle of the thing. *(Stuff like this always happens to me and it drives me nuts!!!! It's the principle of the situation, I wouldn't carry on if it wasn't damn it!)*  
  
"I don't think it's really any of your business mutt," I hissed at him as I stood to face him. Yami threw me a look that clearly said back down. But I couldn't, I know it and so does he, I'm stubborn and have a huge pride, among other things.  
  
"What did you call me Kaiba?"  
  
"Really, I didn't think you were deaf too. Considering most of the time you have the IQ of cheese, the fact that I am calling you a dog should be a compliment."  
  
"Oh my hearin is fine, thanks Kaiba," he said, barely staying on the spot he was on.  
  
"So why did ya have to leave Mokuba huh? Oh that's right, you just think of your self, that must be why you got the hicky on your neck," he said, making the implication clear.  
  
At this my breath caught as Yugi gasped at Joey's insult and Yami stood. I couldn't believe I hadn't launched myself at him and had him put down. I reasoned with myself that I was actually remaining extremely calm, but I didn't think I would last like this.  
  
"At least I have a life to live mutt. Where did you eat last night huh? What dumpster was over turned for you?"  
  
I realised then, with some satisfaction, that I had more control than Joey as he launched himself at me. I braced myself for his attack, as his fist swung at my face. I stepped back and nimbly avoided his fist as his other one came up toward my chest. I blocked it somewhat easily until I felt his other fist connect with the side of my head as I went to duck his other blow. I knew from my training he had struck a nerve there, whether intentionally or not, and my vision went in a slight blur. Shit. I could still recognise Joey's form swinging at me and now I had to avoid it. As he swung past me I made my move and fisted him in the gut. He let out a gasp as I knocked the wind out of him and he stepped back. Good, I thought, that'll teach the mutt. Then he was heading back at me and his fist swung.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
Yami darted in front of Joey's fist and caught it on the side of his jaw, considering his height, and stumbled back into me. Joey looked dumbstruck, as did Yugi and the rest of the group. I however, was preoccupied with a slightly dazed looking Yami in my arms. Then he looked at me as though I was mad. I quickly dropped the King of Games from my arms onto his butt on the floor.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" I spat at him.  
  
I secretly hated myself for not being able to comfort him. Joey and the rest of the group came out of there stupor and glared at me. Oh great, like I didn't need more guilt. Yami stood himself up immediately, trying to not look fazed by my sudden dropping of him and Joeys red mark left on his face.  
  
"Sorry if you wanted that black eye Kaiba," he snarled at me, and I was shocked to see he could act so normal like that. "But I thought the argument should stop, I just didn't estimate the force of Joeys throw." And at that, he turned and headed back to his desk, leaving me standing there and glaring at everyone else but Yami.  
  
Yamis pov  
  
I'm so sorry Seto, my mind screamed at me. I was just heading back to my desk, a slight tilt to my step and testing my jaw when the teacher made an entrance. She looked around and took in the site of a frustrated and on his feet Kaiba with Joey who was clutching his chest and then me, who was heading away but had turned to see her, revealing my red jaw. Damn it.  
  
"What happened here?" she said, looking at all three of us.  
  
The crowd that had gathered around Kaiba and Joey, as well as broken by Yami, turned and headed away from the teacher. She stared at their backs briefly before beckoning Joey, Kaiba and myself out of the room.  
  
"What happened?" she asked once we were all out in the hallway.  
  
We all remained silent. She sighed.  
  
"I will get to the bottom of this, in the mean time, I see that Mr. Muoto and Mr Kaiba, have apparent injuries. You will both go to the nurse and get suitable treatment."  
  
At this, Joey looked enraged.  
  
"You, Mr Wheeler, appear to be only winded, you will return to class."  
  
Joey couldn't deny this, as his breathing was back to normal and there really was no reason for him to go. He turned and stalked back into the classroom. The teacher turned to them, "Off you go, and take your time," she said, looking at Seto. At this, Seto and I turned and headed off down the hall. As we turned the corner, I looked up at him and saw that his vision looked slightly off, as his footsteps were a little off from there usual confident stride.  
  
"Are you alright Seto?"  
  
Seto turned to look at me and we stopped where we were. I saw then his vision was indeed off as he was looking about ten centimeters to the left of my face.  
  
"I'm fine Yami."  
  
"Don't give me that," I said, "my face is here," I said pointing to my face.  
  
At this he flushed, looked away, and then looked back at me and said,  
  
"I didn't want to admit it, but the mutt caught me on a nerve ending at the back of my neck, I'm having trouble seeing at the moment."  
  
At that, I propelled myself into him and into the wall.  
  
"Then let me guide you," I said, planting my lips onto his and kissing him desperately.  
  
He responded ardently as I lead him down the hall by the mouth. As I approached the nurses office I let him go, turned and opened the door and walked inside. The nurse looked up and checked me over with her eyes, noticing the mark on my jaw. Seto then pulled himself into the room and the nurse took note of his glazed over eyes.  
  
"Sit," she said, and that was all she said.  
  
She checked my jaw and gave me a pack of ice for it, then walked over to Seto and looked into his eyes. Seto lent back, startled that she had only just appeared. She looked at the back of his neck, and pressed her fingers lightly against his neck and he groaned. She then grabbed something out of a cupboard with a glass of water and handed it to Seto, who took the tablets from her hand and downed them, then swallowed the water too. She then placed an ice pack at the base of his neck and told him to lie back on it. Seto did as she said, lying back. She then took her leave, telling us to keep the ice on and that she would be back soon.  
  
I looked over at Seto. He looked magnificent, lying on the bed with his eyes closed. I felt myself becoming aroused and quickly lowered the ice pack from my jaw to my lap. I didn't notice him looking at me amused by my sudden gasp of shock. Damn it was cold! I looked over at him and felt myself blush.  
  
"Getting turned on are we?" Seto put bluntly.  
  
"Why do you have to look so damn sexy lying down like that?"  
  
"Guess I can't help it," he said, grinning madly.  
  
"Oh yeah? Stop it now!" I said as I put the ice pack back on my jaw as I heard the nurse approaching.  
  
"Mr Kaiba, how many fingers am I holding up?" she asked, standing at a decent distance. Seto looked up at her and said instantly, "three." The nurse nodded.  
  
"Very good. The tablets are taking there toll, you may go, and take the ice packs with you."  
  
I rose along with Seto, and we headed out together. Halfway down the hall, Seto turned and pushed me through an open door which I realised later was the bathroom He pounced in on top of me and pushed me up against the wall. I was in complete shock, for about a second.  
  
Kaibas pov  
  
I couldn't withstand it any longer. I turned and shoved him through the door, to what I thankfully realised later was the bathroom. I jumped in on top of him as gracefully as I could before I crushed his lips against mine. He moaned and sent me into a frenzy. I ripped at his top, taking a little more care then last time so as not to tear the top and leave any evidence, so to speak. I ran my lips across the top half of his bare chest and then proceeded to let my hands drop to his waist. He gasped and pushed them away. I pushed him harder against the wall, and murmured in to his ear.  
  
"Don't be a tease."  
  
I pulled back to see him grinning and he pushed my hands aside again. This time I seized his hands and pinned them above his head against the wall, leaving him little standing height as I grinded my hips to his. He let out a gasp, and I looked into his eyes to see that he was gasping not only because of me but because of something behind me that I couldn't see. I felt something slam into the side of my head, and then darkness.  
  
********** So what did you think? Let me know by reviewing.... Please!!! 


	3. Whats new

Hey lo! ^_^ Okay, chapter updating time! Seto: hey, do you think they care? Authoress: well, maybe *does puppy dog eyes* they do Seto: oh come on, who is willing to just sit there and listen to you yamer on? Authoress: my friends! Seto: you have friends? Authoress: owch! I'm stung! Seto: awww, poor diddums Authoress: watch it, or you'll be authorised in to a pink bunny suit faster than you can insult Joey! Seto: *grumbles and mutters* shutting up Authoress: ^_^ good! Now, do I own Yu-Gi-Oh? Seto: ... Authoress: fine, keep your silence, I'll just materialise the wiggles into this shall I? Seto: No you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Authoress: no, I don't, good boy Seto: *growls* Authoress: Now enjoy my ficcie! Read and Review.  
  
Yamis pov  
  
I gasped in shock as I watched Setos eyes glaze over, again, and he slumped to the floor, letting go of my wrists.  
  
"Seto!" I cried, dropping to my knees by his side.  
  
It was then that I felt two hands grab my shoulders and haul me off the ground and try to steer me out of the bathroom. But I wasn't leaving him. I looked up at who had knocked him and realised, to my sick horror, that I was in deep shit.  
  
"Joey?!"  
  
"Yeh Yami, you ok?"  
  
"What did you do?" I asked, my brain firing blanks.  
  
"I hit im Yami. He was hurtin you." Joey said that as though it was all that simple, and I wanted to scream at him. I broke off from him and ran back to Seto, who moaned as I began to gently shake him to wake up.  
  
"Yami, what are ya doin?"  
  
"Look Joey, I have to explain something to you. And I hope you understand." As these days he hardly got the concept of a vowel, I figured this might be a little difficult. Joey just gave me a blank look, then one of shock, as I was pulling Setos head to rest in my lap.  
  
"Look, Joey, you know how I normally prefer... hanging around with you guys? I mean..." I paused, wondering quite how to put this, but Joey butted in.  
  
"Yeh, course, like you're gonna hang around chicks," he said with a nod.  
  
"No Joey," I sighed, realising how most things just went straight over his head, "I like guys."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Deep breath, "I'm, *cough*, gay."  
  
Joey looked at me as though I had just turned into Tea. Well, to be expected.  
  
"What did you say Yami?"  
  
I took a deep breath and said again, "I like guys."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And so you and Kaiba were..."  
  
"Yeeeeess."  
  
"Uhuh, and who knows about this?"  
  
"Just you, oh and Yugi."  
  
"... "  
  
"Joey, are you..., do you still..." I didn't know how to spit it out. I had just told Joey, oh Ra, of all people Joey, I had just told him that I was gay.  
  
He shook his head as though to shake away his thoughts, not that there'd be many, and looked at me.  
  
"Still what? Like you? Of course Yami. You're my friend, and as weird as this is, I guess I'll ... support you, so to speak."  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. Joey understood, amazingly enough.  
  
I felt Seto coming around in my lap. He groaned again and opened his eyes. They were unfocused and he sat up and called out.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"Its ok Kaiba," I said, holding on to his shoulders, while switching back to his common name.  
  
He spun around and looked at me, his eyes coming into focus. He looked around and saw Joey and his face set to fury.  
  
"What are you doing here mutt, and what did you do?"  
  
"Well, is that any way to treat the only person who knows your secret?" Joey said with a smirk suddenly plastered all over his face. Shit, this was going to be bad for Kaiba.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Seto spun round to look at me and I shrugged at him.  
  
"He saw us," I explained, "and he understands. AND," I said this with emphasis to Joey, "he won't tell a soul, if he wants to keep his."  
  
Joey just grinned.  
  
"You know I'll keep your secret for ya Yami."  
  
"Thanks Joey, I'm really glad you understand." I said as I hefted Seto off the floor, who was still staring begrudgingly at Joey. I looked up at Seto, caught his head in my hands and pushed my lips to his. At this Joey spun around and muttered something about waiting out side. Seto however, grabbed my hips and pulled me into him, but I pulled away, trying hard not to grin madly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to go."  
  
"No we don't," he whined.  
  
"Yes, we do, and I'll see you later, you have a different class to me now, so enjoy."  
  
And with that I nudged past him, making sure to drive him crazy with where my hand brushed. He moaned. I pushed open the door, joined Joey, and we headed down the hall.  
  
"Hey Joey, why did you come looking for us?"  
  
"I felt bad about hitting ya Yami, I was commin to appologise to ya. Never thought I'd find myself as sorry as this though."  
  
At this, I grinned again, remembering Setos lips on mine.  
  
"You made enough of an entrance, I'll give you that."  
  
"Yeah. Uh, Yami?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why Kaiba, I mean, surely you have better taste in guys," here he took a deep breath, "than Kaiba. He's an ass."  
  
"I beg to differ, he's not an ass, but has a nice one," at this, Joey groaned.  
  
"Ok, Yami, first of all, if you want me to keep quiet, quit talking to me about Kaibas ass, and secondly, how can you care for someone who doesn't care for anyone else?"  
  
I sighed at this. There was no way I could explain Seto to Joey like this. And even I barely knew the real Kaiba, but I knew I hadn't met him yet.  
  
"Thanks for your little rescue Joey, and I'll keep Kaibas ass convos to a minimum," I said as I headed for a door.  
  
I heard Joey turn and call before I went through the door, "I don't want to hear anything about it, got that Yami?"  
  
I just chuckled.  
  
Kaibas pov  
  
My head still ached where Joey had hit me. Damn dog. Then I considered my options, and decided I was glad he hadn't thought to bite me, as then I'd need a rabies shot.  
  
"Mr Kaiba!?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was asking you a question."  
  
"Really?" I decided to play dumb, when I realised she was rather angry, and the class started snickering into there books.  
  
"Yes, can you answer it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I didn't hear the question."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
She was pushing my buttons now, and I decided a detention, even though I sincerely doubted getting one, was worth this.  
  
"Because your single tone and boring voice is too hard to concentrate on for long periods of time, and looking at you seems to be burning holes into my eyes." *(I long to say that to one of my hell born teachers)* The class held their breath at this, for about a second, before they burst into laughter. The teacher on the other hand, looked about ready to erupt. I stood and looked down at her with my glare that sends most people hiding, and she looked up then dropped her gaze instantly. 'Hmph.'  
  
"I would like to speak with you after class Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"And I you." I barely spoke, so close to hissing at her and calling Yami to banish her to the shadow realm. The class was still in hysterics and many were giving me approving and encouraging looks, but I ignored them, having eyes only for the teacher and glaring at her. Bitch, I thought angrily. *(I pity the teacher I eventually lose my patience with.)*  
  
She turned around and stormed to the top of the classroom, about to bark out orders when the bell rang. Everyone grabbed madly for their stuff and made for the door, many patting my back as they walked past, even though they know I hate them being near me, or touching me for that matter. But today, I didn't care. I gathered up my stuff and headed for the front of the classroom. The teacher looked up at me, still enraged and snarled.  
  
"Just go, and if you are ever like that in my classroom again, I'll go to the principle."  
  
"Oh I'm scared." I said before heading out the door. I have faced greater demons and foes than that stupid bat could conjure in her pitiful attempt at an imagination, and she thought she was about to scare me?  
  
I headed for the outer grounds when a voice rang out to me.  
  
"Hey Kaiba!"  
  
I spun round to see the mutt running up, something that usually did scare me. Breathe, I told myself. As easy as it would be to get rid of Joey, Yami liked him as a friend. Damn him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Hey, don't take that tone with me, and I want you to go get my lunch and bring it out to me."  
  
"What? You must be going mad. I won't even hold open a door for you, what makes you think I'm going to get your lunch?"  
  
"The fact that if you don't, the entire school will know you are gay."  
  
The little shit! He was blackmailing me! Me, head of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba.  
  
"You told Yami you wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"I said I wouldn't tell anyone about Yami being gay, not you," he said with a smirk. "So go get my lunch." And at that, he walked out to the grounds with a swagger to his step. 'No way am I going to be that little mongrels servant!' I walked out and looked around for Yami. I'd settle this. There, beneath a tree with Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Anzu, Otogi and Tristan, Joey went and sat. Huh, perfect. I headed for the tree. I'll teach the little mongrel. I stood before everyone and they looked up at me. Yami looked up at me with those eyes that almost made me want to leap at him and rip the clothes from his gorgeous body, but I had to put Joey to waste. That and the friendship thing was hanging off his arm, like she always is. She really is pathetic.  
  
"What do you want Kaiba?" Yami asked me.  
  
"None of your time pharaoh, just the mutts."  
  
Joey turned and looked up at me with a smirk on his face. I couldn't help smirk at what I was about to do in front of them. I didn't care what anyone else thought right now, I was going to prove to Yami that I didn't care what everyone else thought and to Joey that no one held sway over me.  
  
"Where's my lunch Kaiba?" Joey said with a sneer.  
  
Yami cast eyes at Joey in anger, instantly aware of what was going on, while everyone else looked amazed at the thought of me serving Joey food, let alone standing in contact range.  
  
"Right here love," I said as I pulled Joey at me and kissed him hard.  
  
My first thought was that I'd be washing my mouth out for a week. I heard Yami fly up off the ground and everyone else gasp. Joey went into a state of absolute shock and then threw his weight against me to get me off. I stepped back away from him, and he looked at me in horror before spitting at the ground. I looked up to see everyone looking at me as though I were mad, except for Bakura and Ryou, who everyone already knew were gay, and at the moment were snickering into there lunches. I looked at Yami and saw hurt in his fiery eyes. I decided to clear up the obvious confusion.  
  
"There mutt, and that's the last time you try to black mail me," I spat at the ground as he looked up. I spun around and stalked off toward the school doors a little thankful that only Yami and his group ate outside.  
  
Yamis pov  
  
Joey was still spitting on the ground. I was staring after Seto in shock, annoyance and a growing swell of love. He had just made the fact that he was gay seriously clear to everyone present. Oh, hell, I thought as I leapt from behind Yugi and Bakura, freeing myself of the grasp Anzu had my arm in, and ran at Seto. I grabbed his shoulder before he could take the last turn into the school, spun him round and pulled him towards my face, my lips and my tongue. His lips tasted divine, even if he had just kissed Joey with them. I held him to me and enjoyed the moment of freedom I was having at openly expressing myself for Seto, at last. I didn't think I 'd been this happy in five thousand years. I deepened the kiss, completely unaware of the looks Tristan, Anzu, Duke and Joey were giving. Or the laughter coming from Ryou and Bakura, nor the smile from Yugi. All my thoughts were focused solely on Seto, and his lips. At last I pulled away, leaving us both breathing heavily. I looked him in the eyes then turned to look at the rest of the group. I smiled at the looks of Yugi and every one else, though Yugis was slightly more encouraging. I looked at Bakura and Ryou, who had just now regained control and were looking at me rather approvingly.  
  
Otogi and Tristan looked dumbfounded. Anzu looked about to die from shock, and I hoped that that was sooner rather than later. Joey looked put out. And Seto looked gorgeous.  
  
As everyone had taken in the sight of Kaiba and myself embraced, eyes shot to Yugi, who shrugged and then voiced his opinion.  
  
"About time."  
  
"What do you mean about time?!" Came the strangled cry from both Tristan and Otogi.  
  
"Well, haven't you guys seen it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bakura answered, and I glared at the tomb robber.  
  
"Sure you have, and I know you are really a woman."  
  
At this, Bakura flung himself off the ground, Ryou landing ungracefully on his rear, and launched himself at me. I pushed Seto aside and tried to shy out of Bakuras reach, but he caught me around the middle and we both toppled to the ground.  
  
"Ra damn you tomb robber!!" I hissed at him in irritation as he had both my arms pinned out on either side with his legs.  
  
"Lets see how well the Pharaoh fares to the great Tomb Robber," he hissed, with a slight gleam to his eyes.  
  
He lowered his lips to mine and I fought back the overwhelming urge to raise my hips into him. Kill him, kill him, my mind raged at me, and I thought it best to follow that idea, before my highly aroused body came up with any other.  
  
I wrenched my arm from underneath his leg and held it to his chest.  
  
He stopped the kiss and looked down with mild surprise and then mounting fear.  
  
"Shadow Rea..."  
  
"Yami!!!" came the cry from my right, and Ryou darted into Bakura and pushed him off me. I sent Ryou a thankful glance before I was pushed back down again, this time by a more than welcome figure.  
  
"Not you too," I said, finding my voice and trying to put a little force behind it, though failing dismally.  
  
Seto just grinned and lowered his head to mine.  
  
"Well, isn't this an odd scene."  
  
Setos head moved as he looked up, and I took in the sight of Malik and Marik striding over to meet us.  
  
"There was no mention of a group orgy out here in the notices' were there today Malik?"  
  
Malik smirked. "Not to my knowledge."  
  
"Oh well, we can always improvise."  
  
At this, I pushed Seto off and stood up.  
  
"The pharaoh and CEO were just making the dramatic revelation of there undying love," Bakura sneered, who was pouting beneath Ryou who had sat on him to keep him away from me.  
  
"Well, isn't that sweet, not," came Mariks scornful reply.  
  
"Like I asked for your opinions," I snarled.  
  
Seto just stood there smirking.  
  
"Don't encourage them," I snapped at him.  
  
I turned around and stalked back to the tree, where I plonked myself in the shade. That was when I realised Anzu was still sitting there, unfortunately, and that she still had a look of shock on her face.  
  
"Right there?" I asked, knowing full well her brain was probably melting.  
  
Seto smirked again, and came and sat in my lap.  
  
She snapped out of her stupor, and glared at me.  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
I feigned shock.  
  
"Why? What have I done?" I said innocently, with every intention of pissing her off.  
  
Seto, Marik, Malik and Bakura had picked up on this and were snickering madly. All here were well aware of how Anzu felt about me.  
  
"You let me keep liking you, even though you were gay! How could you be such a prick?!" she all but shrieked.  
  
"Well," Bakura put in, "considering it was you, I doubt it would have been hard."  
  
Marik, Malik and Seto cracked up.  
  
Anzu rose, but not before her hand flew at my face.  
  
Ouch, I thought begrudgingly, she does have some backbone.  
  
Marik surged forward and grabbed her arm, hurling her away. As much as Marik, Bakura and I bitch at one another, when it comes to the crunch, there's no one I'd rather have by my side. Not that Anzu was a crunch, she just pissed us all off.  
  
Anzu landed, rather ungracefully for a dancer, and stood, hatred burning in her blue eyes. She turned and sprinted for the school, not hiding the tears all that well.  
  
"Well, now that that unpleasantness is behind us," came Maliks voice, "we came to ask you all out to a club tonight."  
  
Kaibas pov  
  
Out of the corner of my eyes, I surveyed Yamis face. For the second time today, it was red.  
  
Bakura was watching this too, and decided on another attack, this time verbally.  
  
"I can't believe she hit you Pharaoh," he snickered, "I mean, its Anzu, and she hit you."  
  
Yami flushed a little at this.  
  
"Oh shut up tomb robber!" he snapped.  
  
I brought Yamis face to my own, and kissed at the red mark. It seemed all I wanted to do was kiss him today.  
  
"Mmmmm," came his murmur of appreciation, "feels much better now."  
  
"Right, so, while I can hold my lunch, do you guys want to come?"  
  
Malik still stood there, looking down at all of us. I glanced at Yami, while he looked me up and down. He then turned back to Malik.  
  
"Sure, what time?" Yami glanced at me again, "as long, that is, as Kaiba has the right clothes."  
  
Huh? Right clothes for a club? There were right clothes? Considering the clubs I knew of, half the people barely even wore clothes at all.  
  
Marik came over smirking.  
  
"Don't worry Pharaoh, I'm sure you can help him dress."  
  
Yami smirked at this, and I felt the faintest tingle of unease. Yami dressed well enough for the day, but I had a feeling I'd appreciate what he wore in the night a lot more. The night was when most of us had more freedom to express ourselves.  
  
"Okay then, where do we meet?"  
  
"I was thinking maybe your new boyfriend here would be able to sport us a lift in that limo of his," Malik said, sending me a hopeful glance.  
  
I deliberately sat there and contemplated. Yami knew I'd do it though. Incredible. Two days, and Yami and I were already working on each other. Though at the moment it appeared that I was at the giving end of it.  
  
"Fine. Yami and I'll will be around to pick you all up."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
I glanced around to see Ryou and Yugi looking extremely hopeful. At this, Malik looked a bit disgruntled. Ryou would be simple enough to get in, but its hard to disguise Yugi, as he doesn't exactly fit into most disguises anyway.  
  
"It will be no problem," I heard my voice, "I'll make sure you get in."  
  
Malik smirked at this.  
  
"Looks like its going to be a good thing having you around for a change."  
  
Yami shot him a death glare. "Hey Malik," Yami drawled, "how were you planning to get us there if you didn't have an alternative lift? And you didn't know about me and Kaiba before that. So...?"  
  
Malik smirked and said one word.  
  
"Isis."  
  
Yami looked startled.  
  
"How can she still read the future when I have the necklace?"  
  
Malik shrugged.  
  
"How am I to know? All I cared about at the time she told me was that that meant we could all go out and get pissed."  
  
At this, Marik grinned. "I look forward to tonight. Lets go Malik."  
  
Malik grinned evilly before nodding and following Marik.  
  
The bell rang. I groaned. 


	4. Acceptance

Hey-lo! Ok, lately I haven't been feeling myself *please, for the love of all things ... normal, don't ask* so, if it reflects in my work, I am sorry. Anime-blade : thanks, and im not sure if what I put Kaiba in as clothes is ok, but, im updating *hopefully* two in one go, so you'll know what I mean. Thanks for your review. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: um, yeah, in my dreams  
  
Yamis pov  
  
I waited for Kaiba to get of my lap, but he didn't.  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to get up."  
  
"I know, doesn't mean I want to."  
  
I sighed. He was right. I didn't want him to get up either, but I had a feeling any teachers that came out hear during spare classes to inhale nicotine might not find this very amusing.  
  
"Come on. Up. Now. Besides, we have the same class now."  
  
Kaiba smiled.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"What do we have now?"  
  
It was a rhetorical question, but I thought about it anyway. Oh sod it.  
  
"Religion."  
  
"Mmm, and what is that bore of a teacher right in the middle of?"  
  
"Right now? Hopefully getting laid so he'll stop preaching to us about it."  
  
Seto grinned at my remark, but continued non-the-less. "He preaches against it."  
  
"Its still about it."  
  
"Mm, well you guessed right then about today's lesson."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Seto just smirked and walked off.  
  
Yugi stood, discussing tonights plans with Joey and the others. Bakura and Ryou had already broken away, and could be seen halfway across the grounds, Bakura nibbling on Ryous neck as inconspicuously as possible, which really wasn't working.  
  
"So, Yami, what are you going to do tonight?"  
  
I turned a quizzical eye to Yugi.  
  
"What do you mean Yugi?"  
  
"Well," Yugi paused for affect, "every time you take us out, you have to dress me well enough. What will I do now, and, more importantly, I think you will need to help Kaiba dress for this too. If he only knew what you'd gotten him into."  
  
Yugi was grinning slightly at this, and I couldn't help but grin with him.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi, I'll come home with you first."  
  
Joey looked perplexed.  
  
"Whadda ya mean Yami? Where have you taken Yugi before that you haven't us?"  
  
My grin turned feral.  
  
"That's none of your concern Joey, just worry about what you are wearing tonight. I have a feeling that Malik and Mariks taste in clubs stretches ever so slightly to my own."  
  
Joey looked a little worried about this. I chuckled before I turned and headed for class. When I got there, Seto was sitting reading, but his eyes glanced toward me as I entered, and I acted as non-chalently as possible. Setos normal fan club were ogling him, though he paid them no mind. I nearly cracked up at the thought of the looks they'd have on their faces should Seto tell them where his affections really were. I took a seat near the end of the classroom, along my normal row, but today I took a seat that would give me the best view of the CEO. Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Otogi, Ryou, Marik, Bakura and Malik all entered around the same time, just before the teacher. This was the only class that all of them had, and these days it proved rather amusing. The teachers most normal interruptions involved me, Malik, and Bakura. None of us seemed ready to accept what the teacher said, and every word that left his mouth was normally instantly contradicted by a Yami. There were other exceptions to this, which included paper, pens, and gum. It seemed the best entertainment for Malik and Bakura, as my hair isn't exactly a hard target to hit, and the looks of hatred I gave them seemed only to egg them on even more.  
  
I was lucky today. I was in the back row, Malik and Bakura were in front of me, and I had the entire lesson to perve on the former high priest. Thank you Ra.  
  
Kaibas pov  
  
'What to wear?' On the outside, I was composed, paying perfect attention and holding a look of concentration, but on the inside, my mind was running amuck with the thoughts of what Yami would be wearing, or more importantly, what he wouldn't. But what was I to wear? I had plenty of stuff when it came to business meetings etc, but clubbing? Nope. I was seriously going to need help with this one, but didn't feel like letting Yami know just how out my dress sense is. 'Who else could I ask? Marik? Bakura?' I snorted. The best they would probably tell me, would be to wear absolutely nothing. My attention shifted slightly when I realised there were a pair of crimson eyes locked on me. Mmm.  
  
The teacher ranted on, and on, and soon, my mind was at work, with something that would hopefully be good entertainment for the King of Games. Tearing off half of my page, I scribbled a message down and scrunched said paper into a tight ball. The ball was then dropped to the floor and kicked in Yamis direction.  
  
Yamis pov  
  
Busy dreaming about High Priests and revealing clothing (such as that there was none), I almost missed it when the little paper ball nudged against my foot. Knocking my pen to the floor, I bent over and retrieved both, giving the teacher a quick look. Safe. Flattening the paper against my desk and book, I read over the hastily scribbled, but still neat writing:  
  
Think hentai.  
  
Seto  
  
Bad Seto! My eyes shot to the front of the class where the teacher was busy ranting about how masturbation was wrong. BAD Seto! *(There was actually a teacher at my school who did this! He came into a religion class to tell the class that anyone who masturbated would go to hell.)*  
  
I sat there, chewing my lower lip, and shooting glances at my extremely attractive, handsome, intelligent bastard of a CEO boyfriend. My lower half ached with want, and I was finding it hard to stop the taunting images running through my head thanks to Kaibas note. When the teacher proceeded to say that homosexualism was sinful, I lost it. I burst out laughing, thankful for finding something that would take my mind off the CEO.  
  
"And what, may I ask, Mr Muoto, is so amusing?"  
  
I controlled my laughter, breathing heavily, and looked into the stern eyes of the teacher.  
  
"Ahh, sorry sir," I fumbled for an excuse that would save me from detention, "but I ahh..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Bakura, Marik, Malik, Yugi, Seto, Otogi, and even Ryou, were in silent hysterics. The other Yamis had caught on to the same phrase the Pharaoh had, but they had been more controlled in their response. Yami hadn't had that option, thanks to Seto and his damn note.  
  
"Well?" The teacher snapped, unaware of the laughter behind him.  
  
I shrugged. I was so over this every religion lesson, and decided I couldn't be bothered fighting the teacher this time.  
  
"Well, I can only assume you are laughing at my statement and that you find it funny that there are evils such as that in the world."  
  
Now that was over the top. Time to take a stand. Play the hero. Be modest.  
  
"No sir," I drawled, my voice dripping with disdain, "I just thought it slightly hypocritical as judging from the way you dress and look, you are about as straight as a Twistie."  
  
The whole class cracked. Bakura and Malik howled in laughter, while the teacher stood before me with the most horrified, repulsed and pissed off expression I had ever seen, and I'd made the best of them at Bakura.  
  
The bell rang. I breathed. Leaping to my feet, I dove for the door and disappeared out of it, only to have the teacher follow behind me closely, yelling out words that included : demon, Satan, and hell. The class was still in hysterics.  
  
*(ok, I know this is really unlikely, but hey, its fan fic, where my rather disturbing imagination runs the show. I also mean no offense to people of any religion from this. ^_^ honest! And I also have nothing (clearly) against homosexualism)*  
  
Setos pov  
  
Wiping the tears of mirth from my eyes, I gathered my stuff and headed out the door, searching for a crazed teacher and demonized student. I found neither on my way to home room. And even when it had ended, and we were free to go and have a life, Yami still hadn't appeared. "Where do you think he is?" Yugi questioned, looking a little worried for his darker half.  
  
Bakura snickered. "Probably being cast into the 'fiery cauldron of hell'."  
  
"That's not funny Tomb Robber!"  
  
Everyone spun around to see Yami stepping out from behind a pillar, his eyes constantly raking over the crowd that mulled around them in their own attempts to escape the building.  
  
Bakura smirked again. "Why not?"  
  
Yami gave him a look that clearly said drop-dead. "Well, considering that's where he's planning to send me should he get his hands on me, I think I have good reason to be worried."  
  
I smirked and began my assault. "Well, its your own fault."  
  
He glared daggers at me. The daggers having hearts on the handles. "No its not!! It more yours thanks to that stupid little note," he growled.  
  
I pleaded ignorance. "No its not! Just because your mind is unbelievably.."  
  
Yami cut me off with his lips. I hoped he wasn't going to do this every time we had an argument, or I'd get no where.  
  
But Yami pulled back, much to my annoyance, and headed for the door.  
  
Outside Marik and Malik were headed for their motorcycle, Bakura and Ryou had already started heading around the corner, while Yugi, Jou, Honda and Otogi were conversing quietly under a tree.  
  
"I'll pick you all up around 8:00 then."  
  
Bakura and Ryou stopped, Marik and Malik turned, the group under the tree raised there heads, while Yami ignored me. Most miffed by this.  
  
Marik spoke first. "8:00? Early for a club isn't it? Especially ours." Malik grinned at this. I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, well, I just thought you might want to be fed first, but if you want to feed yourselves..."  
  
Everyone perked at my offer, and Yami turned slightly, so that the afternoon light caught his face, making him look etherially beautiful. My mind melted.  
  
"Well, if you're offering Kaiba, sure, 8:00 it is."  
  
Bakuras voice brought me out of my stupor, and he was smirking at me rather pointedly. He'd caught my stare, and now he winked at me before approaching, which caused me to tense. He leant in to whisper in my ear.  
  
"Enjoy your afternoon with the Pharaoh."  
  
I felt my face flush slightly, before I turned to stare him full in the face. He was grinning wickedly, a sight though slightly disturbing, was insanely attractive. I blinked and looked toward Yami, and any thoughts about Bakura vanished. I swallowed.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Yami stood, the light dancing off his exotic features. He was adorned in gold and silk, kohl under his eyes to make them even more striking. Gold bands attached to his arms, ankles, and around his waist, shone in the afternoon light. The wrap around his waist was trimmed with gold sash, and slipping slightly, as the pharaohs hands worked at unfastening the regal cloth. His eyes rose to meet my own, and the lust that showed in them was so penetrating I felt my breath leave me.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
I blinked. Yami was gazing at me with a worried expression.  
  
"Seto, are you alright?"  
  
I gazed around at the anxious faces watching me, giving them all a quizzical look.  
  
"What the hell did you say to him Tomb Robber?!" Yami snapped, turning on the white haired demon.  
  
Bakura backed up instantly, on the defensive. He was well aware Yami would go to extreme lengths to protect the ones he cared about. He had once threatened Yugi. He had then spent the next week hiding from the former pharaoh for fear that he would banish him to the shadow realm or crush his mind to a bloody pulp. Not that he'd ever admit to it.  
  
"I said nothing Pharaoh!" Bakura spat back, though only Ryou could tell how imposing Bakura found the Pharaoh now.  
  
Yami began to advance on Bakura, until I decided to intervene.  
  
"He said nothing Yami."  
  
Yami, and everyone else for that matter, looked at me in slight shock.  
  
I shrugged. "Nothing that would cause grievous mental harm anyway. I guess I just zoned out."  
  
"Oh come on, anything Bakura says these days causes some poor person to lose their mind." Ryou received a bite on the shoulder for that remark.  
  
"Yeah well, its going to take more than this bunch of nutcases to drive me mad."  
  
"That's debatable."  
  
I spun around at the sound of Mokubas voice. He stood by the limo, looking at me rather oddly. I swallowed. Mokuba didn't know about me and Yami yet, as well as the fact I was standing with the group I so normally end up bitching about. What would Mokuba think?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what do ya think? I know it's a bit shorter than my other chapters, which is why I'm updating two at once. Read and review! Please! ^_^ 


	5. Dress me

Hello all you peoples of fan fiction.net How are ya? Hope you are good. I just like to dedicate this fic to my Best Friend, for her Birthday! Happy Birfday ma dear! Anyways, you know the drill, read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: clearly, if I owned it, I'd be elsewhere  
  
Setos pov  
  
"Err..."  
  
Yugi thankfully interrupted. "Hey Mokuba!"  
  
Mokuba turned and his face lighted up at the sight of his friend. I loved seeing that look on his face. He looked so young and innocent.  
  
"Hey Yugi! Hope my brothers not bothering you guys, I know you don't hit it off real well."  
  
Despite how innocent he looked and sounded, it didn't stop Marik, Bakura and Yami losing there composure. All burst into laughter, and landed rather unceremoniously hard on the concrete, unable to keep standing. I however, developed a shocked expression, followed by my face turning a deep shade of pink.  
  
Mokuba just looked at us all. His expression gave me something to worry about. He looked... pleased. As though he'd done it on purpose! Crap! What did he know?!  
  
"No Mokuba," Marik managed to wheeze through his mirth, "Kaiba and Yami get along really well lately."  
  
The last thing I needed was them telling Mokuba about this. It was up to me to tell him, as his brother. So I shot Marik a you'll-burn-in-hell look to keep him quiet.  
  
Mokuba however, had other ideas that completely knocked me off my feet.  
  
"Yeah, I know, ever since their bath."  
  
There was about a seconds silence, before everyone there, excluding a ruby red Yami, and myself, probably an equal shade of red, cracked. They literally howled with laughter, bringing the most unusual looks from other students and passers by.  
  
Yami and I looked at one another before turning away in embarrassment. I was going to kill Mokuba, who right now, was rolling around on the ground, clutching his sides.  
  
I bent down and grabbed his collar, hauling him to his feet. Everyone paused momentarily to observe me ushering my brother into the car.  
  
Yamis pov  
  
My face burnt red with embarrassment. Ra, I didn't think any moment in all of my five thousand years of living was as embarrassing as this one.  
  
I looked up to see Seto badgering Mokuba into the car before he growled out to the rest of us.  
  
"See you around eight."  
  
The car door slammed and pulled away from the curb, leaving me with howling morons and a yearning for my 'bath mate.'  
  
Sighing, I pulled my gaze from the car and looked down at the people at my feet. Yugi was the first to stop. He looked at me, his eyes red from crying when he laughed too hard. Ryou followed soon after, as everyone that wasn't a Yami did. Bastards. Like they didn't screw their hikaris in baths or showers. Hell, they screwed their hikaris in most public venues, atleast I had some decency.  
  
When Bakura and Marik had finished and were helping each other up, I turned and headed for home, their taunts following me until they found the strength to. They caught up with me and the questions berated me.  
  
//Yugi, im coming into the puzzle//  
  
/No your not. You are going to stand here and deal with this like a pharaoh would/  
  
//You are just saying that cause my humiliation is good entertainment. And by the way, the pharaoh act ended around the time I was put in the puzzle, say, five thousand years ago! So let me in!!//  
  
/Oh come on Yami, like Bakura hasn't done worse/  
  
That gave me an idea. I started listening to their questions and caught Bakuras last one. It involved him asking if we, namely Seto and I, preferred baths or showers, as well as what I thought our ideal spot would be.  
  
"Back off tomb robber, I didn't ask about the time you got drunk and screwed who you thought was Marik, but was really some tart with a good accent, though how you didn't realise it wasn't Marik is beyond me. You must have been truly pissed."  
  
Bakura went white, then deep red. Marik howled. Ryou looked slightly dumfounded and amused. That was all I saw, as I turned around and started sprinting towards the game shop. It was about ten seconds before I heard the pound of Bakuras foot steps as he gave chase.  
  
"Get back here Pharaoh!! You are going to wish you'd banished me today I swear it!"  
  
"Funny," I called back, catching a glance of the enraged spirit catching up with me, "I didn't hear you swear!"  
  
Bakura growled deep in his throat, the scary thing about that being that I heard it. I hit the door of the shop only to realise it was locked. WHAT?! Shit! I spun around to face Bakura who was ahead of Ryou and the others by about ten meters, and he was closing the distance of five meters between us fast. Double shit!  
  
//YUGI! Let me in!//  
  
I closed my eyes and concentrated, thankfully opening my eyes to my soul chamber.  
  
/Yami!/  
  
//What?!//  
  
/Bakuras coming after me!/  
  
//Like hell he is! Sorry Yugi!//  
  
I immediately appeared out of the puzzle, nudging Yugi aside to protect my light from Bakuras rage. I'd gotten myself into this, may as well take the shit for it.  
  
"Naturally!" he snarled, before lunging for me. I didn't bother avoiding it this time, I tried to counter it. Now being a pharaoh made me a target, and being a target is never fun. I had therefore had to learn self defense, and I had become, quickly, a skilled fighter when it came to weapons. I was good with a weapon in my hands, didn't mean I was crash hot without it. So I, having the luck that I do, had a very angry spirit plow into me, sending both of us through the glass doors of the game shop.  
  
Kaibas pov  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
This was my first question as the car drove away from Yami.  
  
Mokuba sighed with a smile. "It was the other night when Yami was over. I saw you guys in the bath together, obviously, and came to a few conclusions."  
  
My heart paced itself. "And they are?"  
  
"Yamis hair is really tall. You have great taste in people. And I am never taking a bath in there again."  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief before chuckling, and then grabbing Mokuba in a head lock. He let out a cry, half delight, half shock.  
  
"So then why, if you are okay with me and Yami, did you feel the need to humiliate us both in front of everyone?"  
  
"Cause I could, and such a moment comes around about once a blue moon."  
  
I tightened the headlock enough to make Mokuba squeak in surprise. He started tugging at my arm to remove it, but I kept it there.  
  
"Uncle?"  
  
"Uncle, Uncle!" Mokuba gasped from my grasp.  
  
"And are you sorry about doing your little prank?"  
  
Mokuba grinned despite his situation. "Well, considering my options right now, I guess I'll have to be," he choked.  
  
Sighing, I released my sibling. He wriggled away from me to glare at me in mock anger. I tried my best to glare back, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.  
  
"So," he piped up, "are you looking forward to tonight?"  
  
I lowered my gaze to him. "How did you know about that?"  
  
He just gave me a look. "Well, you said to everyone, see you at eight, so I gathered you were either taking them out or going out with them tonight," here he shrugged, "so..."  
  
I sighed before nodding. "Yeah, Marik and Malik invited us all to a club."  
  
Mokuba beamed. "Cool! Sounds like fun, are you looking forward to it?"  
  
I grimaced slightly here. "Well, yes and no."  
  
Mokubas face fell slightly. "What's wrong?"  
  
I felt my face flush slightly, even though this was Mokuba, before muttering my response. "I don't know what to wear."  
  
Mokuba looked at me for a sec before laughing. I just scowled at him.  
  
"Don't worry big brother, let me help you there."  
  
My mind went blank. How the hell would Mokuba help me with this?  
  
Yamis pov  
  
The glass door shattered as my back and the force of Bakuras dive propelled us forward through it. My back instantly, and as politely as possible, screamed its displeasure. We landed with a thud, Yugi and Ryou shouting out to us, along with everyone else, my head throbbing along with my back.  
  
"Nice one Tomb Robber," I moaned through the pain of my back.  
  
"Shuddup Pharaoh." He tried to snap at me, but I think both of us were in too much pain, so it came out as a mutter.  
  
"YAMI!"  
  
"BAKURA!"  
  
Someone wrenched Bakura off me, and my pained body cursed me for being so stupid as to mention that incident, as I should have realised it was going to leave me either crippled or dead.  
  
Bakura tried to fight the grasp he was in but simply fell into their arms. Then Yugis face appeared before me.  
  
"Yami? Are you ok?"  
  
My answer was a groan. I looked up into Yugis eyes, seeing Jou, Tristan and Otogi appearing behind him. Yugi was looking at my side. He gasped.  
  
"Yami! Ryou?"  
  
Ryous face appeared, mildly concerned. "What's wro.." Ryou paled slightly.  
  
"Bakura!" he turned around and snapped. Bakuras head appeared, and he smirked slightly.  
  
"What?" I mutter.  
  
"Looks like I win this round Pharaoh."  
  
Ryou scowled. "Heal him!"  
  
I look down. Damn it. A shard of glass is rammed into my side, which would explain the screaming pain in my lower body.  
  
Bakura was the one to return the scowl this time.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause if you don't you'll regret coming into this lifetime."  
  
Everyone looked in shock at Yugi. Yugi was glaring at Bakura. Bakura shrugged then smirked at Yugi. My vision was starting to haze.  
  
"I sincerely doubt that Yugi."  
  
"Oh yeah?" was Yugis snarl of reply before he began to glow. He quite literally glowed. He was summoning the shadow magick I had taught him about. Despite the painful throbbing and screaming pain from my side, I felt a burst of pride for my light. I had once told him, if he felt he could, that I could teach him to access the ancient flow of power from the shadow realm that he was endowed to, thanks to our connection. He was, after all, twenty first century me. He asked me to teach him how, and I had done with great pride and diligence. Now he looked a magnificent force to be reckoned with.  
  
"By Ra! Pharaoh you've created a monster!" Bakura whispered, backing away slightly from Yugi, who had the dark forces of the shadow realm engulfing him.  
  
"Heal him now Bakura." Yugi said evenly. "I know you can, so do it, before his spirit dies."  
  
Bakura sighed. "You know I will Yugi, even without you becoming the Ra damned Pharaoh himself."  
  
I growled at him as best I could, but it came out as nothing more than a gurgle, blood spilling from my lips. Shit. As Bakura knelt by my side, Yugis powers subsiding, my sight left me, as did my conciousness.  
  
Kaibas pov  
  
No. No. Grrr, No! What the hell am I wearing?! I stared at the pile on my bed. I had, so far, spent the last half hour sorting through my small wardrobe, only to find I had absolutely no social life. Mokuba had suggested I wear a pair of black leather pants I had bought on a whim on one of my trips to 'the states.' But I was yet to find a shirt that matched it, or complemented me in any way. So, needless to say, I was stuck. It looked like I was going to have to wait for Yami to come dress me. My face burned with embarrassment at the thought.  
  
"Mokuba!"  
  
I wasn't licked yet.  
  
"Yes big brother?"  
  
Mokubas head poked through my door way. I was glad he'd been invited out tonight. Normally, im against him going anywhere public without me, as he usually ends up in trouble thanks to me, but tonight, he had insisted, and I, though I hated to admit it, had been willing to comply.  
  
"I know this isn't the most appropriate thing for me to ask you, but, what do you think Yami would appreciate?" I couldn't help my face flushing slightly. Mokuba giggled. "Sorry Seto, but I'm leaving now, so you'll have to wait for Yami to answer it himself."  
  
I think my mouth dropped open in shock and horror. Oh damn it. Closing my mouth, I nodded my approval before Mokuba lunged in at me for a hug. Smiling, I hugged him back.  
  
"Alright then, go have fun, and don't stay up to late and don't go out late at night. And.."  
  
"And if I see anyone that even closely resembles a threat, phone you, scream for help, or kick his ass with those fighting techniques you showed me, gotcha."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Bye big brother!"  
  
And with that, he leapt from my embrace and dove for the door. I tore after him. "Mokuba! Don't, for the love of all things duel monster and alike, do anything stupid!"  
  
Mokuba simply laughed as he slipped out the door. "Would I do that Nisama?"  
  
As I reached the door and flung it open, I came face to hair with Yami.  
  
Yamis pov  
  
As welcome as Setos face was this close to my own, I was still peeved at Bakura. Stupid grave robber! If it wasn't for Ryou, I'd be making sure we left Bakura elsewhere. Like a sac in the middle of the North Atlantic.  
  
"Well hello to you too hun! How bout we step inside for that though?"  
  
I didn't even wait for his response, pushing past him into the over sized mansion. He was clearly miffed about this, but I ignored him.  
  
"Well, its wonderful to see you too darling, what nice pleasantries you have."  
  
I spun to face him, just about ready to bite him, when I saw the rather hurt look in the normally proud face. Awww. Now I feel bad. Damn it.  
  
"Sorry Seto, I've just had a bad afternoon."  
  
Setos look dissipated. "Well, care to elaborate?"  
  
I sighed. "Ok, here's elaboration for you," I said, lifting my shirt, revealing the fading scar of where the glass had rammed itself into my chest.  
  
Seto gasped, before bringing his hand down to lightly caress over the red skin. "How?"  
  
"Bakura."  
  
Setos look darkened. "I'll kill him!" he growled.  
  
"No," I surprised myself by saying, "he healed me after all, and I don't think I should have pushed his limits." 'Ok, where the hell did that come from? I just wanted to kill the bastard.'  
  
Seto chuckled slightly, before leaning down to lightly kiss my faded scar. Mmm. I have to repay him somehow.  
  
Moaning at his kiss, I brought my head down to his, and lifted his lips to mine. I kissed him as deeply as I knew how, pouring my soul into his intoxicating mouth, and savoring the moment his eyes fluttered closed. He moaned into my mouth, before wrapping his arms around me and lifting me to his waist. I gladly wrapped my legs around his firm and slender waist, and he proceeded to carry me up a set of stairs. I found myself wondering if I was heavy or a burden for him. His hands, wrapped around my lower half to support me, clasped my ass firmly, and I moaned again. To hell with how heavy I was. I pulled him as close to me as possible, my lips and tongue pressing to his lips. I fought against the soft pink walls, until they finally gave way and opened up to me, allowing me to explore every crevice, nook and cranny of the gorgeous CEOs mouth. He pushed through a door (I really couldn't care which one or where it lead to) to lower me to a bed. Lowering, no way. I grabbed his collar and pulled him after me. He collapsed against me, rubbing up against my growing arousal. I growled and proceeded to grab his lips with my teeth, as he tried once again to remove himself from where he lay. Using only my hands, I trailed them down his back as slowly as possible, summoning shadow magick to my aid in a handy little trick my former high priest had taught me a long time ago. He gasped and moaned, as the magick went and struck every nerve in his body. I released his lips and watched, as my hands trailed further down his back, to the base of his spine. He trembled, moaning and gasping. Sweat broke out across his forehead and he whimpered as my hands fell even further.  
  
"Yami!" he moaned. "What are you doing?!" His questions was half whimpered, half choked out, as he fought for control over his trembling lower half.  
  
I simply smirked at him. "This is the touch of magicks love. How do you like it?"  
  
My answer was another moan. I brought my hands to his chest and lowered them to rub over his very aroused member. He gasped again. In a fluid movement, I flipped us round, me now on top of the paralysed enigma. I lowered my lips to his, and he grabbed my hair roughly, pushing his tongue into my mouth, invading my senses. Holy Ra! His hands had moved to find me, and now, I was at his mercy. My magick assault slowed, enough for him to catch up.  
  
I rose my eyes to his, to see he was gazing at me with lust. He looked so beautiful. Had I ever seen a God, he could have been it. He looked beyond perfection, beyond the mortal realm of limitation. He looked Divine. He claimed my lips again, invading my mouth with his tongue and plaguing my mind and body with want. My hands had not stopped working on him, and now, he was so pent up, I felt his body scream at me for release. I smirked.  
  
"Seto, dear, are you alright?"  
  
I cried out sharply as he bit down on my neck, so I figured that meant ' fuck no, hurry the fuck up and finish me off.' "Impatient aren't we?"  
  
I deserved the bite to my neck this time, and he bit down hard, sucking at the wound and lapping up my blood as it spilled forth. I simply moaned. I grabbed his tense member and pulled hard, and that was all it took. He released into my hand, gasping and clutching at my back, finger nails digging into my flesh. I clung onto him as though he were my only life line, loving and holding him was giving me the most pleasure in the world, and I wanted nothing more than to stay contented in his arms. I smiled into his chest. 'Words can not express just how much I love you Seto.'  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"What was that?" Seto pulled himself to his elbows and twisted around, so we now lay side by side (half clothed, where the clothes we had been wearing were I could care less about) and could gaze at each other properly.  
  
I smiled. "That was what you taught me a very long time ago." The memory of all those nights with my high priest and having to practice my little trick came back to me, and I had to look away to avoid blushing. That was when I saw Setos clothes pile.  
  
"Looks like you're having a bit of trouble putting some clothes on?"  
  
He growled before sliding off the bed and heading towards them. "Yeah well, with any luck I'll be having trouble keeping them on too." At this, he turned around and grinned at me, and I felt my face flush. Sod him! How could he always make me embarrassed?  
  
I sighed and slid off the bed after him. "Well," I mused, gathering a fist full of the clothes in my hand, "lets see what we've got."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Mmm, I think this one was longer than the last, but, you know, I'm not sure these days. Guess what I have done? Nothing to do with the fic, though it will give me more time to work on it. During a dance class, I snapped my foot out beneath me, shattering a bone in it. I mean, right before the holidays! I'd kick myself if I could! Anyways, purple button peoples, have some sympathy! ^_^ 


	6. The Drive

An update. Wow, I'm really slack. Oh, and guess what I found out, there is a YuGiOh Movie coming out late August apparently. Its said to premiere on the 13 of August. Yes, I have no life.  
  
Amarin Rose – he will be able to, soon. Seto taught it to him back in egypt when he was in complete control of his shadow powers. But he'll be able to do it soon, Yamis gonna teach him how to control the shadow again.  
  
Tassy – thanks tass. Oh, and hurry up with the sequel! No killing anyone either.  
  
Disclaimer: I am the great and brilliant creator of YuGiOh, with millions of dollars and a name I can't remember right now. Children everywhere thank me for creating the enigmatic duelists of the following story. Not.  
  
Setos pov  
  
It took us an entire hour. In between Yami dressing me, we tended to get a bit side tracked, and when the clock hit seven thirty, I had to force myself and Yami off the bed.  
  
"Yami... are you sure I can pull this off?" I gazed down at my outfit.  
  
Yami turned from his seat in the limo, running his eyes up and down my body. "Yes Seto," he whispered finally, sliding over to take up my lips. I loved his lips, they were so soft, yet strong, just like their owner. He pulled his lips from my own and I fought the temptation to go after them. "You look brilliant." I couldn't fight back the smile that came to my lips. "As do you." I took in his form. His normally leather clad body had in no way decided to ditch that material. He wore long leather pants, blacker than darkness itself, that tied up the side with silver chord (I hoped that didn't get in the way later). His top was a deep crimson, like the pants only tied up at the front with an even darker crimson length of string. The shirt was sleeveless, and stopped just above his bottom ribs, leaving a lot for the eyes of the toned chest. His pants sat extremely low on his hips, the dips at the side of his thighs visible and driving me mad. That's just the clothes. The assortment of buckles, chains and rings he had on, as well as the eye liner under his eyes, made him look a creature of the night. Buckles were strapped around his upper arms, wrists, around his neck and around his waist. The chains followed the buckles closely. The rings were around his fingers, connected to more chains, and he had an earring in, a silver crescent moon. The eyeliner did wonders for his ruby eyes.  
  
I wore something similar to Yamis leather ensemble, though I didn't feel the need for the buckle fetish. I had, taken on the leather on my lower half. I wore pants of an equal black, though they sat even lower on my hips than the former pharaohs. They were buckled with silver clasps down the side to about mid thigh, and the rest of the pants just hung about my legs. My top was of a night blue, something Yami had brought round for me, and according to the game king it 'complemented my eyes.' It hung from my left shoulder, and came to rest around my midriff. It too was done up at the front by string, only it was silver. My ensemble was completed with silver bracelets, a silver choker with an ankh attached, and more silver clasps around the top of my arms. For the sake of Domino city, I had brought my normal white trench coat to wear over the outfit for dinner. Ok, so it was so I didn't draw a crowd. My private life or night life was my own damn business. Yami hadn't bothered with such niceties, which was proving a problem for me as I had to mentally and near physically restrain myself from leaping on top of him. I wondered briefly if there was a dress code for the restaurant. Not that it would matter, I'd probably get them in if they were nude, which was probably how Marik intended on going. Speak of the devil.  
  
The limo came to a halt outside a set of apartment buildings. The Yami and his Hikari were already waiting there for us, and I was shocked to see they were wearing clothes.  
  
Malik had pants similar to Yamis on, but his were suede, clinging to his slender form and not leaving much to the imagination. His top was a dark shade of violet, which brought out his lavender eyes. The top itself was two pieces of cloth, pulled over each shoulder separately and then tied beneath the arms, at the back and front. 'Was there a thing with string that I'm missing?' His arms were adorned with his normal gold bands, though there were a few extra. He looked good, I kicked myself for the thought, but he did.  
  
Marik, however, wore his long purple cloak, hiding whatever it was he was wearing, like me and my trench coat.  
  
"Pharaoh. Interesting choice of clothing. Are you being modest tonight?" Marik instantly commented.  
  
"Mmm, well, atleast I don't feel the need to hide what I'm wearing from the public."  
  
"Yeah, well, considering your boyfriend is a snob, I figured the place we're going will have a dress code, and I wanna be guaranteed some food, cause my hikari here is a pathetic chef."  
  
"How considerate of you, you actually for-thought the occasion, and here I was under the impression you couldn't think at all." Marik growled at me for that remark.  
  
"Hey! I am not!" Malik piped up from his seat. He had been busy checking out the miniature fridge in the corner, only just deciding to notice what was happening and being said.  
  
"Seto is not a snob!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Please children, lets try to act our age for just tonight, for the love of Ra..." I didn't normally refer to their Ra, as I hadn't believed in it. But then, there was Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh Yami, so that kinda screwed up the idea of anything else for me.  
  
They both glared at me. I sighed and looked out the window, street lights flashing by.  
  
"Is not." I caught the whisper and sighed in exasperation. They were at it again now, trying to do it as quietly as possible. And no, there is no reading between the lines for that thought.  
  
I glanced up at Malik, who was watching them in irritation. He caught me looking at him and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"How do you shut them up?" The Yamis ignored us, they were currently trying to outsmart each other, though with what wit I hadn't a clue.  
  
"Mmm, never able to."  
  
"I'm sure we could think of something."  
  
Malik looked deep in concentration, until his eyes lit up. He looked up at me and grinned, before running his tongue across his lips. That action set me off. I smirked back at him. I moved off the seat in a fluid movement, going straight to his side. As soon as I was within range, he grabbed my face and crushed my lips to his. I responded, it was instinct, not about to let him take the lead. The Yamis still hadn't taken notice. Better up the playing field. I seized Maliks shoulders and pushed him back. He fell down onto the seat, pulling me with him and claiming my lips once again. I felt his hands trail down my back, then across my ass. The sensation sent shivers up my spine, and I let my own hands wander beneath his 'shirt' to roam across his chest. He moaned into my mouth, before biting down on my lip. I growled in response, fighting with my lips and my tongue to be free of his teeth. He obliged, letting go of my lip and taking advantage of my open mouth. By now the Yamis had taken notice, staring at us with open mouths. Huh, as long as sound doesn't come out. I released Malik briefly, looking up at the two goldfish. Malik turned his head so he could see, and started giggling at the sight of them.  
  
"Well, I can't say I mind trying to get your attention."  
  
Marik snarled before darting over and pushing me off his light, assuming the same position I'd just been resigned from. I didn't even have a chance to pout, as Yami followed Mariks lead. He pushed me down onto the floor, snagging my lips and immediately pushing his tongue into my mouth. I opened my eyes and chanced a glance at my former partner, who currently had a Yami trailing down his now bare chest. He too was looking at me and we both visually smirked at each other. Simple enough tactics.  
  
I fought back against Yamis tongue, struggling for dominance. His lithe form was not enough to pin me to the floor, and I flipped us over, pushing him and holding him down with my hands. My mouth encompassed his, and everything around and outside of us disappeared. Marik and Maliks moans and growls left my ears, and all I knew, felt, thought and tasted was darkness.  
  
Yamis pov  
  
"Uh... Guys?!"  
  
I looked up briefly to see Yugi, Jou, Honda, Otogi, Mai and Shizuka looking down upon us. I shrugged and went back to work, sucking lightly on Setos neck. The CEO had other ideas however, and pulled himself off me, before pulling me after him. Sighing, I viewed our new passengers and grimaced at the sight of most of their clothes. Mai and Shizuka looked good (for women), though I think, because of Joey, Shizuka was being a bit modest. Otogi looked rather good, in scarlet leather that framed his slender and toned body well. Joey and Honda were lost causes. Yugi was wearing a tamer version of my own outfit, less revealing of course. I smiled my approval at Yugi, who smiled back. His clothes were a different colour to mine as well as a different size. His were too big, where as mine looked too small.  
  
I chanced a glance at Marik and Malik. Marik was still on top of Malik, who was cringing and moaning under his darks ministrations. Seto was noticing this too, and lent over to tap Marik on the shoulder. Marik stopped for a second.  
  
"We're going to need that chair."  
  
Shrugging, he grabbed Maliks shoulders and rolled both of them onto the floor. I shrugged, giving the others the okay to step over them. Atleast they were off the seat.  
  
"Uh, right, so, where are we going for food?" I glanced up at Honda, with hair that made him look like he slept in a box. "Wait and see," Seto smirked. I felt this answer suitable enough, and turned to look out the window. Bakura and Ryou next, then we could all go and destroy a restaurant, and terrorise a few people.  
  
"Oh, come on guys! Give it a rest! You're gonna scar my sister here!" Joeys exasperated voice met my ears, and I turned to look down at the two on the floor, now half undressed. Sighing, I nudged Malik with my foot. "Marik! Malik! Move." They ignored me, which instantly ticked me off. Muttering under my breath, I grabbed onto Maliks arm and wrenched him off the floor, which proved considerably difficult considering it meant lifting both of them up. Marik snarled momentarily as he was forced to find his feet. "What's your problem now Pharaoh?" he growled. "I don't want anyone traumatised or slipping on the floor on the way out!" Marik grinned slyly. "Fine then." He turned and plonked himself down between Seto and the flushed Malik, who was busy trying to redo his top up.  
  
I growled at him before holding my hand out to Mai and Shizuka, doing my best to be the gentleman. "Take this seat, ladies first. I spose that includes you too Joey." Seto coughed in an attempt to hide his laughter, but, he failed miserably and resigned to just openly laugh, along with Marik, Honda and Otogi.  
  
"Hey Yami! Dat hurts!"  
  
"Really? Great job Yami! Didn't even have to touch him." Otogi clapped.  
  
Joey growled. "Shuddup dicey boy! Or I'll crush ya beneath my foot like one of yer stupid cubes."  
  
Otogi just smirked. "I'd love to see that happen."  
  
"Funny, me too." Honda added.  
  
Otogi scowled at him.  
  
"Look guys, just sit down and shut up, we still have to pick up the Ra damned tomb robber." I huffed at them, tired already of this pathetic banter, wanting nothing more than being able to go onto a dance floor and grind into my high priest. I wondered if Seto could read my thoughts right now. That thought alone gave me wicked ideas, which sent my mind and lower half into a frenzy. I wonder. Well, no harm in trying. I concentrated on the thought of Seto and myself on a dance floor, in a club, then imagined sending the image to Setos mind, for him accepting the image, to see what I see. I opened my eyes, unbelieving, so when I turn to look at my gorgeous love, the fact that he is blushing furiously makes me wonder. He glances at me, before looking back at his lap, then looking up at me again. I smirk.  
  
Realisation hits him, and he looks at me, disbelieving. I shrug, before giving him a coy glance, and conjuring up another mental image that I sent flying at him. He flushed an even deeper red, and lowered his eyes, shifting in his seat so that his coat covered the lump forming in his tight leather pants. Oh Ra, just the thought sent me insane. I tried sending another image, but was shocked when I couldn't. What the? I glanced at Seto, to see him smirking at me. Then an image entered my head. Tight, revealing leather clothes, straps, and... whipped cream? I couldn't help it, I blushed. I don't know how red I looked, but my face felt on fire, and I cursed him. I quickly threw up what I thought he had, a mental barrier, a wall, against his mental image onslaught. I sighed in relief, only to hear the scathing comments of Bakura as he boarded the stopped vehicle. Crap, I hadn't even noticed.  
  
"Tight fit Kaiba." Bakura instantly whined.  
  
"Then get out and walk," I snapped.  
  
"Nah, I'll manage thanks."  
  
I growled at him, and he snarled back at me.  
  
"Now that every ones' here," my beloved announced, "its time we ate."  
  
Seto picked up the phone that connected him to the driver. "To the restaurant please."  
  
He hung up. "Since when have you ever said please for anything in your life Kaiba?" Joey pestered.  
  
"Probably since he and Yami had that bath." Bakura decided to add. I ignored them both.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, you guys can pay for your own meal."  
  
That shut them up. The car interior filled with an awkward silence. Everyone shuffled uneasily on their seats, and I glanced around to see all had averted their eyes from one another. Really, what the hell was going on here? The silence started to get at me, and I took to staring at everyone else for my amusement. They all blushed under my gaze, all turning their eyes away. Mmm, sod, I need some form of entertainment, having to wait for a club before I can 'play' with Seto. So, instead of staring, I start making faces. I got Mai first, she looked at me, and fought the urge not to grin, then Shizuka caught on, and she covered her mouth beside Mai, both ending up giggling together. All turned at the sound, seeing the girls and looking for the reason. When they saw me, some got looks of amusement, while other just gave me looks that said I was an immature idiot.  
  
"You are such a child Pharaoh," Malik chuckled.  
  
"Where do you get that from? I'm 5000 years, and counting, how am I possibly a child?"  
  
"Fine, you have the maturity of a young child between the ages of 2 and 4, how's that?"  
  
I smile, which cause Bakura and Marik to look at me strangely. "Much better."  
  
Malik gives me an odd look before chuckling again. "So, what's with the faces?"  
  
I frown slightly. "You guys were being really quiet, which is rather disturbing if you think about it, I mean, its you guys. Anyway, I figured I had to break the silence somehow." Here I shrugged.  
  
"So you decided to make yourself look like a fool in front of your fellow Yamis and 'boyfriend', just for ... entertainment?"  
  
"And why, in the name of Ra, can't I do that? I could care less what those homicidal maniacs think."  
  
"You forgot your charming bath friend over there."  
  
"Bath friend? Nah, I prefer..." here, I paused for emphasis, "rubber ducky?"  
  
All listening snickered at this, Joey and Honda being the only two to openly laugh at the CEO. I glanced at Seto to see him blushing slightly. I tried sending him a mental message. ~ You look very cute that shade of red. ~  
  
He frowned. "Oh shut up," he muttered.  
  
I grinned at him, before sliding over, so I could sit in his lap. He tried to glare down at me, but failed dismally, and resigned to not looking at me, turning his head towards the window. I pouted, only slightly aware that every one was watching us. Seto was trying valiantly to ignore me, and was getting away with it. Fine then Seto, if that's the way you want to play. I smirked and began to shift and move in the CEO's lap. I saw every muscle in his body twitch, thanks to the confining leather, and I heard the others start to snicker madly from their seats. His face started to flush, and I noticed his fingers dig into the seat beneath us. I also felt the growing lump beneath me. The minutes ticked by, and I wondered how much more of this the teen could take. Of course, when he spun and crushed his lips to mine less then two seconds later, I stopped wondering.  
  
"Mr Kaiba, we have arrived," a voice said as the door to the limo was opened. At that point, he shoved me off his lap to land, rather hard, on my ass on the floor. I looked up at him to see he was looking down at me, rather amused. He grinned, before stepping over me and out the door. The others started laughing, and I blushed.  
  
"Well Pharaoh, I think you deserved that actually," Bakura commented, as he stepped out of the car. I waited till all had left, before I picked myself up and stepped out into the brisk air of the night. When I looked up, it was to see the bold and glowing letters of the fanciest restaurant in town, Heavens Cuisine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now we are all going to be nice reviewers and not flame the authoress aren't we? Cause I don't need the written abuse to know that was indeed a poor chapter. I'd kick myself right now, if I could, for that chapter. By the way, what do you think of the name of my restaurant? Bit corny I know. And F.Y.I. (sounding horribly like Otogi for just a sec) the thing with Malik and Seto is... leaving things open for my imagination, but I'd like you to let me no if I should do something with what I started there, maybe have Seto get side tracked. Let me know. I'd love to know what you thought... so, little purple button... please? ^_^ *holds up cookies to reviewers* 


	7. Dining Out

Hello all you wonderful people who will review and say nice things... Ok, its been a really long time, sorry. Firstly, my new inspiration has been Catmoth, from Koneko Shido, who has been kicked off!! scowls She must come back. I also believe John Howards approach towards gay marriages is utter bullshit. I disagree with it completely. snarls and looks letter bombs to send Next, I would like to dedicate this fic to Hiei's fiancee, for motivating me to move my ass and update. Thanks!  
  
Black Heart Dragon 17 – I love making people laugh, I hope this is funny enough for you!   
  
Dragonite Konacko Himura – bingo!  
  
Red Dragon Kirby – THANKYOU!! I was worried no-one would like my outfit designs.  
  
Tassy – sorry I didn't send it to you first, but, im really busy, and even updating now is driving me bonkers. Looking forward to your return down here though!   
  
Devils Halo – Ha! Thanks! That gave me a laugh, and I'll try to remember that next time.   
  
Disclaimer: In ma dreams...  
  
Setos pov  
  
At this point in time, I was beyond caring what they did in here. They could eat, sleep, throw food, harass the people across from them, it didn't matter to me. I was looking for a night where he could sit there and not care, not give a shit. In other words, I wanted to have 'fun.' And considering I find Marik and Bakuras antics with people and arson, or knives, or guns, or pain for that matter, fun, I figured tonights meal might prove to be a rather amusing ordeal for the good people of domino. I waited for Yami to get out of the car, and when he did, he paused to see the huge name of the restaurant, clearly impressed with our dining arrangements. He looked over at me with a smile, one sincere, that made me melt inside. "You are brave, Seto, I'll give you that." I smirked.

"Please, Yami, I did this on purpose. This is where all the finest snobs of Domino come to dine, and some of them deserve a bit of reality."

Yami joined my smirk, as he came to stand beside me, taking my arm. "Well, I'm sure Marik and Bakura will find some way to accommodate them."

"That's what I'm hoping."

Yami chuckled , a deep sound that sent shivers up my spine. I tugged lightly against his hand, pulling him along with me as I made my way up the stairs. The others had already gone ahead, but appeared to be having a little trouble with the doorman.

"Hey, what do we have to say! We have a booking here!"

"I highly doubt that, now step back or you will be removed from the premises by force."

I smirked at the look on Joey and Honda faces. Marik looked about ready to pull out the rod and slice him. Bakura was being restrained by Ryou and Yugi, both holding firmly onto his waist. I pulled them aside and stepped forward. The doorman was busy looking for something that might protect him from the already pissed group in front of him. Therefore, he wasn't even concentrating when I stepped up.

"You will open these doors right now and allow us in."

"Yeah buddy?" the irritated voice responded up, sounding bored, "I highly doubt... Mr Kaiba!"

I glared my glare of death at him, and he withered. "Am I to understand you are refusing to let myself and my guests into the restaurant I funded and opened? Not to mention having a reservation for tonight." The guy looked like he was going to pass out, piss himself, and then die. The looks of anger that had been on the two Yamis faces were replaced with smug smirks. Joey and Hondas faces were plastered with a smirk that plainly said, sucked in.

"Of course not Mr Kaiba! I didn't reali..."

"Clearly," I cut in, purposefully making this guy quake in his well shined shoes. "Now if you wouldn't mind?"

The air of annoyance in my voice was plain and the guy nodded feverishly, before spinning and pulling the doors open, stepping back and bowing us in. I stepped ahead, leading the way. Yami was grinning madly beside me, and I had the impression he was trying really hard not to burst into hysterics. Marik meanwhile, openly voiced his opinion.  
  
"Nice Kaiba, you really sounded like that stuck up asshole again, I was impressed."  
  
I smirked. I liked compliments like that. It meant I was still adept at playing the Ice King, as some had dubbed me.  
  
"Mr Kaiba, welcome. Please follow me."  
  
The man, adorned in a black tux and trying to look very professional, turned and headed off toward the back of the restaurant. I headed after him, the others following my lead, Joey and Honda making gasps and awed commentary. Some of the higher ranking business men nodded and raised there glasses to me as I walked past, but I did my usual thing and ignored them. They, however, could not ignore my enterage, as Yami and his gang turned heads.

We were lead to a large table in the corner, with a total of twelve seats. I headed straight for the seats in the corner, pulling Yami with me.  
  
I sat, nodding my head at the others that they should do the same. Of course, Marik and Bakura had already sat down, bot sitting next to each other and scanning their surroundings with narrowed eyes. Yami pulled out the chair next to me and slid onto it. His gaze flicked across the room, trying to take in everything here. The walls were painted a silver white, feathers outlined in a black or gold splashed here and there. Glancing down at the table, Kaiba also noted the silvery and almost velvety table cloth spread across the round table. Silver china was perfectly set along the perimeter, with crystal wine glasses placed in front of them. Oh Ra, what do I serve them to drink? Okay, they have to stay sober until we get to club. Seto winced at the thought, as he realised even he was going to need something to keep his mind going.  
  
"So, Kaiba, what's da food like 'ere?"  
  
I glanced across the table at Joey.  
  
"I'm sure it's better than anything you've ever pulled from the garbage."  
  
Tristan and Yugis hands shot out to grasp onto Joeys arms, yet he remained in his seat, simply glaring at me.  
  
"Well what do you know, the mutt has some obedience training. What, are you waiting for someone to say 'sick 'em'?" Bakuras comment caused me to chuckle.  
  
What still shocked me, was the fact that Joey was still sitting there.  
  
"Yeah, well Kaiba, its funny, cause you're always bitchin that I probably eat outta da gutter. Well, now here you are, feeding me. Danks." Tristan thought about this, before laughing, along with Mai, Serenity, Yugi, Ryou, and Otogi. I felt my face flush slightly.  
  
"Only because you spend so much time with Yami. I was afraid that because you are so malnourished, you might 'transmit' something to him."  
  
Yami chuckled by my side now, and the laughter once directed at me, was now at Joey.  
  
Joey growled his displeasure. "Aww shuddup guys."  
  
I smirked at him from across the table, and he rose his hand, giving me the finger.  
  
"Good job mutt, now how about the others? Can you raise those one at a time too?"  
  
This time, Joey did leap up. To topple over the waiter that had come up behind him. The group cacked themselves while they watched, through tears, as Joey and the waiter disentangled themselves.  
  
"Sir..." the waiter mumbled, the exasperation and agitation evident in his voice.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean for dat to happen," Joey replied in an embarrassed tone.  
  
"Undoubtedly Sir ."  
  
I was beginning to like this waiter. Attitude, and he didn't like Joey, perfect. Separate from one another, Joey sent me another brilliant dog glare, the one that says 'come near me and I'll give you rabies,' before taking up his seat.  
  
The waiter, scooping to the floor, retrieved the dropped menus' and order pad.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr Kaiba, I..."  
  
"Heh, Kaiba gets a title all his own, mustn't fit into the other two." Marik and Bakura snickered beside one another.  
  
Sighing, I dismissed the comment, though I fought to restrain Yami by my side. You wouldn't think someone that small would have that much strength. Coughing to show his indignation (I foresaw having to leave a huge tip after this) he began again.  
  
"I am Leonard, you waiter for this evening. Here are the menus." The relatively tall man moved around the table, serving each person a menu. "I will return in ten minutes for your orders." Glancing around the table, he shot me a look somewhat close to pity, before turning and moving off. Even the waiters think I'm insane.  
  
I watched as each of Yamis friends seized a menu, conversing with each other on what to get, or if they should share a meal (this being Serenity and Mai of course). Yami cleared his throat beside me, browsing over the menu with narrowed eyes. I watched in fascination, as he became more and more irritated, finally shutting the menu and dropping it on the table, a scowl apparent on his features.  
  
"Ra, it could say that the meal was to be prepared on a tanned virgins chest, and still I wouldn't be able to understand enough what the hell it is."  
  
I chuckled. Glancing around the table, I could see the other Yamis' were having similar problems.  
  
"Don't worry Yami," I chuckled again, "I'll order for you."  
  
I seized a menu, flipping through the pages. I noticed Ryou doing the same for Bakura and Marik. I mentally jotted down a wine and a dish I thought Yami would appreciate, lifting my eyes, I saw Joey and Tristan looking through the menus, grinning like pyromaniacs that have just been given a petrol tanker. I scowled. It didn't take a genius to realise they would order the most expensive and elaborately prepared meal here. Doubted they could swallow it though.  
  
The Kaiba Corp bills were about to skyrocket.  
  
I looked up as the waiter approached.  
  
"Alright, time da order!"  
  
AN: this is where the pov is going to jump, k?  
  
Bakuras pov  
  
Bakura was rather fed up with the Pharaoh right now. He watched as the ruby eyed teen fed the former high priest another mouthful of the food before them. He watched as it, the food (as he still wasn't sure what the hell it was), was followed with a light brush of the lips.  
  
Stupid Pharaoh. It was about time he just dragged the CEO under the table and snogged his brains out, though the Tomb Robber could think of much better things to do under a table. But there wasn't time for that. Reaching for a glass, he let out a bored yawn. He seized the glass, bringing it towards him. A swift jerk of Mariks arm. Marik. Fist. Glass. Wine. Bakura and Marik. Much cursing.  
  
Yamis pov  
  
Yami looked up across the table at the outburst of fluent egyptian cursing.  
  
He was met with the sight of Marik and Bakura, on their feet, glaring at one another, covered in expensive wine. Yami joined the group in their laughter.  
  
I couldn't believe how stupid they could be sometimes, and so now it was, not even half way into the night, and Bakura was stained in something hard to remove from clothing. O.o  
  
Chuckling, Seto spoke. "There's a bathroom down the hall, that way," he said pointing. The two looked in the direction, before cursing again and heading toward the hall.  
  
"Those two," Ryou sighed in exasperation, a smile of amusement plastered over his face.  
  
I turned back to my previous engagement, letting out an inward sigh at my 'dessert.' Ra, I loved those eyes.  
  
Bakuras pov  
  
Out of sight down the hall, I let the smirk move onto my face. Morons. Like we'd spill wine on ourselves, I mean really. Between Marik and I, we had more skills than all of them combined. Times ten. Yet we always fail against the Pharaoh... Piff, well we're not out to get the Pharaoh now. I glance over at Marik, who's smirking off his face. Marik, who's smirking off his face.  
  
Koneko being kicked off.  
  
"They are thick."  
  
"Like I don't already know."  
  
"Have you got it?"  
  
"No. Of course not. I just spilt wine all over us for the hell of it."  
  
"Sounds like something stupid you'd do."  
  
I growled. "Here's the damn vile," I said, pushing it into his open hand. If possible, his smirk grew. A waiter approached us, his eyes holding that unmistakable look of warning. You know the one, the one that says 'if you don't leave this hall way now, I'll run off and report you to the 'manager', cause I'm a spineless twat.'  
  
"Excuse me gentlemen, but this leads to the kitchen. Please..."  
  
He didn't get a chance to finish. "Perfect," I hissed at him, my eyes flashing. Marik just gave a bored sigh, waving the rod at him. His eyes went dull, and he stood there, a seemingly over dressed mannequin.  
  
"Lets go," the blonde stated, pushing past his new toy. I glanced at the figure.  
  
"You ruin all my fun."  
  
Setos pov  
  
I can safely say, there is nothing better than a good, well cooked meal. Being fed to you by a 5000 year old, sexy egyptian Pharaoh.  
  
I quivered as he licked my lips clean of whatever I'd just been eating. (Like I'd pay any attention to the food with Yami feeding me) I grabbed his head, my hand wrapping in his hair, as I made the kiss last. Mmm, chicken, so that's what we ate... He broke off from me, forcing me to release his hair, or hurt him by pulling against it. I would never hurt the Pharaoh. My Pharaoh.  
  
He turned to look across the table. My eyes followed, as I too shifted, moving across each of my guests. I couldn't help pause and stare, as lavender held me poised. He had gorgeous eyes too. I shook off the thought, reminding myself that Yamis eyes were equally beautiful, wait, scratch that, more so beautiful. Yet he continued to stare. And I couldn't help watch him. Watch him as he winked, watched him as he ran his tongue over soft pink lips. Can we say... holy shit? What was he doing?! I broke off, startled, my eyes instead landing on Bakura and Marik, only just resuming there seats. I rose an eyebrow at them, checking a clock over an arch near the exit, my thoughts leaving previous confusions.  
  
"You take 15 minutes in a bathroom to clean half a glass of wine off the two of you." They sent each other glance. "What, in Ra's name, were you two doing? And please, spare my sanity, and just tell me."  
  
They looked at each other again. I smell a conspiracy. Wait...that's Mais' perfume...  
  
Bakura shrugged, before grinning. "We didn't find their main course all that... interesting. So, we thought we'd give them a 'tip.'"  
  
Yami groaned.  
  
"Neither of you two can cook to save your lives. What the hell have you done?"  
  
Marik grinned.  
  
"Ok, so it was an ingredient we thought should be added. No big deal."  
  
Yami paled. "What kind of ingredient ?"  
  
"Steroscaphula [1]," Bakura said smirking, knowing full well none of us had a clue as to what the hell that was.  
  
I sighed. "Kindly elaborate."  
  
"Yami should know." Bakura grinned now. "He's had it before."  
  
I glanced at my Pharaoh, who was scowling.  
  
"Not that, anything but that."  
  
The whole table was watching now, as the two Yamis began to snicker, and the other shook his head.  
  
"What?!" Ryou asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"It's the stuff we poisoned Yami with 5000 years ago. We made it ourselves," the Tomb Robber stated proudly, he and Marik grinning with obvious pride at making something obviously disturbing.  
  
I looked to Yami, with the rest of the table, to see him blushing, rather embarrassed.  
  
"You guys mean the stuff that left me near comatose, and, during my conscious hours, thinking I was a scarab beetle?!" he hissed. Everyone there, myself included, though I tried hard not to, cracked up.  
  
Yamis face burned, while Marik and Bakura nodded, grinning like maniacs. The Pharaoh growled. "Shut up! Its not funny! Any doctor that came to see me were in danger of having a limb eaten!"  
  
This only served the group a further round of laughs. By now, the Pharaohs face was the same color as his eyes, and I leaned in to kiss him lightly on the cheek. He growled, before leaping to his feat. "No."  
  
He turned and headed for the door, his outfit turning many executives heads, some of them not entirely welcome. At this I growled. Many of the bastards watched Yamis ass in the tight leather, and all at the table seeing it, saw me leap up after the teen. I darted to him, spinning him around and crushing my lips to his. No one would have my Pharaoh but me. Especially none of these pricks. Unfortunately, Yami didn't see, nor get that part. He stepped back, glaring at me. "Don't," he hissed, spinning abruptly and walking out the door. I cursed. Spinning around, I signaled our departure to the others, who rose, and in some cases, racing for the door yelling choice phrases including, 'time da club,' and, 'lets shake da booties.'  
  
Bakura and Marik took up the rear. I glared at them. "So, what cures... starscalp... whatever?"  
  
"Don't worry Kaiba, its simple enough if they just see a doctor. We checked."  
  
I nodded, stepping up to the register, handing over the KC card. I saw some ungodly number pass across the screen, before the card was handed back to me with a smile. I also placed the tip. Tip, yeah right. It was enough to open a small business...  
  
I took the card, moving for the door. Yet Bakura stood there still, Marik at his shoulder.  
  
"We saw what you were doing Kaiba. And whether Yami ever realises, or says anything, we think what you did was... right."  
  
Bakura seemed as thought to puzzle his own words, before turning and walking out the door. Marik fixed me with a steady gaze, before giving me a smile/smirk, and following Bakura, leaving me utterly perplexed. I was unable to ponder Bakuras words long enough, as I heard some ones cutlery clatter, as they began to retch. I was out the door before it hit the floor. (And am a poet and I didn't know it.)  
  
So, Seto Kaiba has found himself a little bitch. Well, I wonder how much the little whore can be bought for... Getting one over the CEO would be good. Getting something he wants, or loves, taking it, breaking it, that could be better...  
  
Ok, I am an evil authoress. There is no rest for the wicked, so clearly I'm an evil bitch. Now, [1], is nothing even remotely medical nor poisonous. As far as I know, its not even half a word. I just made it up on the spot.  
  
Lately I have been having a severe case of writers block, not to mention I currently have exams three days away, and am working on four fics currently. So, this might not update for a little while, but I do have the next storyline in mind. I want to know what you all think, should Seto hook up wiv the gorgeous egyptian, Malik? Should Yami get nicked by some executive perv? Or maybe something else...  
  
I am also writing a lemon Seto/Malik style, as a one shot, let me know if I should post that too.


	8. Rhythm of the Night

Hi guys! I'm very sorry about my slack updating skills, but to compensate, this chapter is very long.  
  
First Touch is about to go down a very different road. A harsh one. Member what I said about the executive perv? Well, I'm going to be an evil cow, and this fic is going to go a tad sad and angry. But I swear, it will end on a high and happy note, scouts honor. Not that I am a scout...  
  
So, here is my update, let me know, please let me know, what you thought of it. By the way, sorry its so long, but I really didn't want to chop it anywhere.  
  
Chapter 8 – Rhythm of the Night (courtesy of my friend Devilshalo.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. Just like Johnny Depp, the sky, or maturity.  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed, sorry I can't give individual comments this time, but I will the next. Anyway, read mah fiction!  
  
Yamis pov  
  
I stormed down the steps, making sure not to trip and land flat on my face or ass. That would be a great look, flat face, spiky hair, red eyes, and the temper of something rather large with a pin up its butt.  
  
How dare he?  
  
He thinks he can sway me with a kiss? And he kissed me in front of those executives! As though I belong to him. I growled at the thought. I belong to no-one.  
  
I was thankful the limo still sat where we had left it, and the driver was rushing out to open the door, as I felt about ready to banish something. Storming in, I slumped in a corner seat, against the window. My first thought of 'to be banished' was that of the blue eyed CEO. Ok, so I could never banish my high priest. Wait, my high priest? Oh damn it. I scowled at myself in the windows black reflective glass. Now I was really pissed, though now at my hypocrisy.  
  
I kept my silence as the others slowly filtered into the car. At last, Seto stalked down, his eyes the closed off and emotionless orbs I had longed to warm, with a guarded expression. I felt a pang of guilt. He guarded himself because of my actions, my knocking his open display of emotion. I inwardly cursed fluently in every language I knew. I tried hard not to feel guilty, but it wasn't working. I glanced across the car, as he sat, his head turned so he stared out the window.  
  
The door shut, and we all sat in uncomfortable silence. Marik leapt forward and seized the phone as the limo pulled away, delivering the directions to the driver with an evil smirk. Bakura had begun looking around the car for some form of entertainment, as he clearly couldn't last two minutes without breaking something fragile. Like a mind.  
  
Of course, everyone was ignoring him, so he promptly seized Ryou, and started making out. The hikari gave a shocked squeak, before his mouth was full of the Yamis' tongue.  
  
Marik replaced the phone on the hook, turning to see Bakura straddling his hikari on the seat, those either side of him edging away. Mind you, Tristan was looking especially hopeful, the closer he edged to Serenity. Joey noticed this as he saw both Otogi and Tristan moving in on his sister.  
  
"Oi! One of yas move, now! I don't trust either of yas as far as I can frow ya!"  
  
The verbal assault began, and it gave me the opportunity to drink in the high priests profile. The proud jaw line, crystal eyes of blue, and chocolate brown bangs made me wanna join in Bakuras little party. I felt my pride snag. I couldn't just appologise, could I? But why should I apologise? Nope, no way. If Seto wanted my forgiveness, he'd have to come crawling for it. And if he didn't, I would have my own revenge.  
  
Setos pov  
  
I felt the eyes on me several times, boring into my back, accusingly. I felt something push against me, coming up against my turned back. I spun round. Malik was pushing against me, up into me, in an attempt to escape Bakura, Ryou, and now Marik. My face involuntarily lit up from the new close contact with the blonde, and I tried to seize back my wandering imagination. In an attempt to hide it, I snarled, reaching over to grab Bakuras ...clothing, and pull him to the floor. It didn't work, and my blush furthered as my hand retreated clutching Bakuras 'top'.  
  
"Thanks ...hn... priest..." he murmured between mouthfuls.  
  
Everyone seemed to find this surprisingly hilarious, as laughter spilled forth into the confined space. I glanced up, seeing faces of mirth sending me approving looks, and Yami struggling to hide a grin.  
  
That did something for my mood, but as Malik sidled another few centimeters, I blanched. He would have been less obvious stripping nude and leaping into my hat wearing nothing but a santa hat.  
  
Seizing Bakuras arm, I wrenched him from the seat. He broke his kiss, to hiss at me, before catching my wrist and pulling me after him, and Marik.  
  
Bakura hit the floor. Marik hit the floor. I'd like to say I hit the floor, but I'm never that lucky. I landed atop Bakura, who didn't hesitate in capturing my lips in a sweet kiss. As his tongue ran over my lips, he encircled his arms behind my back, preventing my escape. His teeth grabbed my lip, opening my mouth, and he slipped in his tongue.  
  
Shadow magic burst to life in the car, and those having never dealt with it or chance of escaping it, cried out.  
  
Bakura released me.  
  
"Oh shut it Pharaoh!" he growled, yanking his top from my paralyzed fingers.  
  
'Pharaoh?'  
  
Bakura was sitting up, grumbling as he replaced his top. Yamis face was dark as he glared out the window, though my eyes spotted the faint pink flush beneath his ears. Interesting.  
  
Marik continued to pine at Bakura hopefully, while Maliks eyes bore into me. I shifted, lifting myself to a crouching position, as I stared him down. I would not look away from him. He had nothing to offer me that I already didn't have. My gaze was even, unwavering, until his eyes widened in shock, as the car slammed to a stop.  
  
My reflexes reacted instantly, while Bakura and Marik slid across the floor and others fell from their seats, Malik landing sprawled at my feet. The partition slid down instantly, revealing a sweating and flustered driver. Seeing me on my feet, he apparently paled.  
  
"Mr Kaiba, I am so sorry, ... stray dog..."  
  
"Spare me your excuses, are we there yet?"  
  
"I believe the club is only around the corner sir."  
  
"Then hurry up."  
  
The driver spun around, the partition racing back up. The car started up again and pulled round the corner, everyone crowding at the windows to see the egyptians taste in club. I could hear their jaws hit the pavement. And I am aware that the car was still moving. I was working hard on keeping my senses, as Marik grinned like a cheshire cat.  
  
'Diamhair.'  
  
The ultimate in clubs, the cities most expensive and well known club. The place those of the dark dwelled. And Marik was on the guest list? I had to wonder who he offered to kill to get here.  
  
Marik new how to impress, and he'd certainly done a good job.  
  
I was thankful. This was one of the few places in the city where I could go, and no-one gave a shit about who I was or what I did. Here, I could behave like the insolent prick I always wanted to be, would be seen as what I was. Another piece of meat. I would do whatever I pleased, without having anyone pull out a camera with raised eyebrows. Unless they were perverted.  
  
The car stopped, and the driver didn't get the chance to open the door, as the others filed out in a rush. I heard Joey complaining it was inappropriate for his sister, before said sister clipped him around the ears, telling him otherwise. I stood. Marik was clearly enjoying his little moment. Yami was out of the car, and Bakura was standing by Ryou protectively. I could just imagine anyone trying to get into Ryous pants having their nuts banished from their own. I watched Marik as he stood, and flung the long purple cloak from his body. I think some part of my face must have given away my shock, as long as it was a part of my face, and no-where else. My eyes grazed his tanned and muscular form.  
  
His tight toned legs were sheathed in black leather, with gold buckles to match the golden arm bands. The pants hugged all around his waist, before coming loose and dangling in gold trimmed sashes to his feet. His top, if you could call it that, was a gold sash, draped over his left shoulder to loop beneath his right arm. His navel could be seen, but it did cover the better part of his smooth and flawless chest. At the back, however, it did thin out, revealing the scars of his creation.  
  
I couldn't be sure if I was drooling or not. I probably was. Even Yami wouldn't be able to deny that Marik far outstripped the looks of any God right now. Presenting Marik Ishtar, the new God of fertility.  
  
He stood proudly, thoroughly enjoying the fact I was undressing him with my mind, before stepping out with the others. I could tell they enjoyed it from the sudden silence.  
  
Looking down at my own trench coat, I decided to take it off once inside. Its an ego thing. I wanna see how many heads I turn, as well as give them time to get over Mariks outfit.  
  
As I disembarked from the car, the driver came up to me, though I caught his wandering eyes. Note to self: Perverted driver must be fired, then sent to work as a janitors assistant.  
  
"Go home. If we need you, I'll ring." Ok, so I was too distracted to fire anyone properly right now, what with the need to get the face of ice up and all.  
  
"If he can remember the number, or how to dial..."  
  
"Ha, by the time we're through with him, he'll need every brain cell he has left to just remember how to stand. Walking comes later."  
  
The two Yamis snickered at one another, before turning and marching to the door, Bakura with his arm draped over Ryous shoulder, Marik with Malik close behind, while Yami kept a protective eye over Yugi. The others filed aimlessly after, Mai making occasional commentary and expressions the others were not voicing.  
  
My eyes and emotions hardened as we got to the door, where upon Marik began talking in low tones with the guard bitch, whose tilted green eyes raked over the assembled crowd before her with mingled curiosity and obvious attraction.  
  
Her eyes paused briefly on Ryou and Bakura, before moving onto Yami, then Otogi, and to my surprise, Mai and Serenity, eyeing each with obvious interest. Finally, her eyes rested on me, and she arched a thin penciled eyebrow, before nodding her consent. Stepping aside, she watched as the group filed through the door without a backward glance, till at last, I reached her.  
  
Watching listlessly as the money passed from my fingertips to her own, I whispered to her.  
  
"Wise decision."  
  
"Glad to see you know how to play ball."  
  
A small chuckle escaped me. It was simple witless banter. Why did I enjoy it all of a sudden?  
  
"Nah, its mostly cause your all hotties."  
  
She smirked and winked at me, before I graced her a smile, and followed after the others. I couldn't really pinpoint why that made me happy.  
  
Yamis pov  
  
I stalked into the club, the lights and music instantly hitting my senses like a sledge to a twig. I was rather surprised I didn't snap. The blurs of color and motion, mixed with the intoxicating and alluring moves of the dancers on the floor, and the strong scent of alcohol, mingled in one large mass in my mind, and I longed to join the fray, to prowl and to be prey.  
  
Following the group to a table, shadowed slightly in a corner, and lit by interesting looking lamps, I waited only a moment for them to get comfortable, before slinking off to the dance floor, already sighting my first kill. Come for me Seto Kaiba.  
  
Setos pov  
  
Several eyes were already on me as I moved across the space to the table chosen by the others. I couldn't see Yami, but the egyptians, Bakura, Otogi and Mai, were already rising for the dance floor.  
  
Reaching a chair, I tugged at the buttons on my coat, before removing it entirely, letting it slide from my shoulders so I could rest it over the chair. Everyone stared, and I was rather pleased this included dancers passing by or on the dance floor.  
  
"I approve Kaiba," Mai finally stated, with a wink and a whistle.  
  
Joey just stared, while stuttering a response. "Its illegal."  
  
I chuckled despite myself. "Possibly."  
  
"Hey guys," Yugi piped up over the music, "who's Yami dancing with?"  
  
I spun around, my pulse and blood pressure rising to outrageous heights at just the thought, my eyes betraying disbelief and rage. I found them, saw them, and my whole right side spasmed.  
  
"Dancing with is a pretty loose term, I would've said mating with."  
  
Marik chuckled. "I thought you would've known what revenge looked like Kaiba?"  
  
My whole body twitched now, as I watched their movements.  
  
"I know what revenge is, but didn't think it involved humping some guys leg."  
  
He cackled. As did Bakura and pretty much the rest of the table, bar Yugi, who looked at me sympathetically. I glowered.  
  
"Calm down Seto." Yugi whispered to me. "Yamis just doing this to make you tick."  
  
"Doing a damn good job," I growled back.  
  
He gave me another look of sympathy, before glancing back at Yami. His eyes widened.  
  
"Well," he spluttered, "t-that's a bit much though..."  
  
Turning again, I saw Yami, his head back, moaning, as the man before him ran his hands over his ass, and down his front. I could see red. Fine Game King, if that's the way you wanna play...  
  
Yamis pov  
  
I was thankful the guy was about my height, or doing this would have been a tad more complicated. As it was, I was leading the dance, as my new partner happily ran his hands over my scarcely clad body. Pulling him closer, I ground our hips together, bringing a lustful moan from the guys lips. I barely paid any mind, as he seized my chin, and captured my lips in a bruising and alcohol induced kiss. This guy was thoroughly pissed. It was obvious, as no gay guy kissed like that.  
  
So here I was, dancing with some pissed straight guy, who clearly thought I was some sleazy slut, while Seto was... 'Sweetest Ra'  
  
Flush up against the blonde, hips moving against one another in perfect synchronicity, hands roving over golden flesh, I had to wonder whose revenge this was.  
  
Malik matched me move for move. No step out of line, no hand that didn't send waves of pleasure throughout my body. Our rhythm matched only that of the music, as our bodies moved across the light flecked floor.  
  
I noticed, barely, as Bakura sidled up to me, leaning in to whisper at my ear.  
  
"Do you have a death wish?"  
  
He thrust his head in the direction of the fast approaching Marik, and I almost said yes. Until my hand was snared, and I was pulled away.  
  
Malik shot me a longing glance, before entwining himself with his counter part. I turned to find red eyes flaming up at me. I stared at him coldly, before grinning, taunting him, before moving against him, in time with the beat and rhythm again. I was stunned when his eyes narrowed, as he smirked and met my challenge.  
  
Yamis pov  
  
He bent his knees to meet my request, as I brought our hips together, rubbing up against his growing arousal. He moaned, before linking his hands behind my back, and pulling me even closer. His head descended, as his lips caressed over my own, soft at first, then bruising, as he claimed dominance over our dance. I complied with a brush of my tongue over his lips. He reacted instantly, lips parting as his tongue probed my mouth.  
  
We both were receiving many 'looks' from where we stood, some envious, others shock. I preened at the attention, thoroughly enjoying the moment.  
  
The music filled my head, consumed my senses, as did the blinding disarray of light and color. I felt only the body against me, not the others that brushed at me, hoping for favors.  
  
His hands descended to cup my ass, as he hoisted me up against him. I allowed it, wrapping my legs around his waist, bringing our arousals' flush against one another, causing us both to moan and growl in pleasure. He broke apart from my lips, moving his head to nibble my ear, before planting kisses down my neck. Heaven could not taste this sweet.  
  
As I wrapped my arms about his neck, pressing him against me with an unspoken urgency, he let out a muffled cry of surprise. Only then did I realise the ground was rising up to meet us. At the last second, Seto spun us, taking the force of the fall on his back and shoulders. He seemed unfazed, as his lips continued their unmapped journey.  
  
When he stopped, he gazed up at me, eyes of melted ice, burning with their own intensity. "I'm sorry," he spoke huskily, between ragged breaths.  
  
I smiled down at him, placing a light kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Trust me, I forgive you." He gazed at me still, his eyes betraying fleeting thoughts. His lips parted, and his eyes held me fast as he spoke.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The three unspeakable words rocked me to the core, and my eyes involuntarily widened at his open confession of his feelings. Seto Kaiba, rumored emotionless 'ice man', had just told me he loved me. He had revealed himself, opened himself up to emotional hurt, put his heart at risk. His eyes looked hopeful, as well as guarded. I knew, if I said anything remotely hurtful, he'd shut down instantly.  
  
Leaning down, I claimed his lips, soft but unyielding, as his eyes fluttered shut.  
  
Random pov  
  
Yugi smiled at the dance floor, where beneath the masses of people, his dark was making happy noises. Naturally, this only meant one thing, and so Yugi smiled. /Having fun?Silence Aibou, I'm busy.With that, Yami mentally smiled, before closing off the link.  
  
Yugi smiled again, turning to survey the table, as happy emotions filtered through the link. He shutdown his own end.  
  
In the masses also danced Bakura with Marik and Malik, as well as Mai with Otogi. While they danced, Honda flirted his heart out with the charmed Shizuka, who was kept close to her big brother, who in turn sent Honda many dirty looks. That left Yugi to sit and make polite conversation with Ryou.  
  
"Yugi, uh, what kind of g-guys, apart from Seto, does Yami have an interest in?"  
  
The light glanced up, looking quizzically at the white haired teen, who turned his head down slightly.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
Ryou went scarlet, from what Yugi could see. However, when he looked up, there was little doubt. Yugi chuckled.  
  
"Oh, um, no reason."  
  
"You're lying Ryou," the violet eyed youth spoke softly.  
  
Ryou, in an impossible move, went redder.  
  
"Well, what kind of guys does Bakura like?"  
  
Ryou scowled slightly. "The three legged kind."  
  
Yugi chuckled again. "And?"  
  
"Oh, well, its just..." he glanced at Bakura on the dance floor, "I've always kind of liked Yami." Again he went redder. Yugi began to fear he would burst into bright pink flames. So he put his hand on his shoulder, hoping it may calm him.  
  
"That's alright Ryou, and if he wasn't involved with Seto now, I'm sure he'd be interested." Ryou clamed a bit.  
  
"Its just, Bakura always likes it a bit rough, hence Marik and Malik, but I... I don't. And Yami always seems so gentle with you, and very protective. I guess I'd like that."  
  
Yugi smiled at his friend, before reaching over to bring him into a hug. Ryou practically fell into his lap, and the light glanced down at the mass of white hair. Ryou really was beautiful. Yugi had never felt like this, felt so captivated by a guy like this before. Ever. Not even his dark stirred emotions like this. Gently, he seized Ryous chin, tilting it up to look into the dark chocolate eyes. Then he kissed him.  
  
Ryou instantly closed his eyes, melting into it. Yugi broke away.  
  
"Oh, God, Ryou I'm sorry."  
  
The fellow light opened his eyes, dazed. "For what?"  
  
Yugi sighed. "Come with me to the bathroom?"  
  
Ryou knew he meant nothing by the sentence, but it didn't stop him blushing, as he remembered a bathroom moment with Bakura.  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
Rising, he followed Yugi, both unaware of the watchful predatory eyes analyzing each of their movements. Walking down a dark, shadowed hall, Yugi turned right, into the bathroom before the exit.  
  
He was surprised the bathroom was clean, let alone empty. Walking to a sink, he turned as Ryou entered. He drank in Ryous appearance, the clothes being fairly timid when compared to the others, but still accentuating him perfectly.  
  
"I'm sorry I kissed you Ryou."  
  
Ryou looked at him evenly. "I'm not."  
  
Yugi blanched. "Why?"  
  
"You kissed me, and I felt... happy. Your lips are soft, with the tenderness I crave, and like Yami, you are very protective of us, your friends. For, probably the first time, in any form of a relationship, I know what I want. And," here he paused, fixing Yugi with the deep rich brown eyes, "I want you Yugi."  
  
Yugi blushed pink, the burning sensation flitting across his cheek, and down near his ears. No-one ever said that about him, and he was shocked to see Ryou looking at him hopefully, with those brilliant orbs. Yugi saw in his eyes the sincerity, the obvious want to devote. Yugi saw his friend, realising just how much he longed for the sweet comfort of a gentle touch.  
  
A feeling burst to life in his chest, and he found himself eagerly agreeing with the albino, as he paced across the short distance of the floor to kiss him again. They were nearly the same height, Ryou only needing to bow his head slightly, as Yugi took charge, and gently parted Ryous lips with his tongue. Finding a strength he'd never had, the spiky haired teen pulled there bodies together, holding him close, as Ryou wrapped his arms around him.  
  
He broke their kiss, briefly, whispering "Thank you."  
  
Yugi smiled up at him, before kissing him again.  
  
They barely heard the door open. But Yugi felt the impact of the fist into Ryous head, as it slammed into his own. They both crashed to the floor, Ryou crying out and whimpering in pain, tears stinging his eyelids. Two black clad figures, in the typical polished black shoes, with reflective black glasses, leered over them. Yugi leapt up to his feet, the world tilting slightly beneath him, as he stepped over Ryou protectively, or as protectively as a five one teen against two seven foot men could.  
  
Ryou opened his eyes, the world moving and spinning in blurs, as he watched distorted images that were the men and Yugi. He heard Yugi give a startled cry of pain, as he was slammed against the bathroom door, before he crumpled to the cold tiled floor. He heard the grunts of their voices, drifting to him through a haze.  
  
"Heh, the guys boyfriend is easier to nab than his little brother."  
  
As the men seized the unconscious teen, hoisting him on to one shoulder, while muttering complaints, they stalked out the door. Ryou let out silent screams of anguish, heard only by his dark, as he struggled to his feet, and cried through the link.  
  
We had switched positions. Many times.  
  
Now I sat above him, his legs wrapped around my waist, as he made pleased mewling sounds at my ministrations. The dancers moved in a circle around us, almost egging us on, supporting with us and watching us anxiously. (That was slightly unnerving.)  
  
Why wouldn't he say it? Why was he dragging it out, making me wait? Didn't he? I mean, I know I'm not exactly everything he'd ever want, or that I'll never be exactly what he wants, but I meant it. I meant every word, even if it was only three. So why didn't he say anything about it? I could tell, from his constant touches, he knew I waited, yet he said nothing, which left me to think only one thing. And it hurt. It made his touches hurt even more. I remembered now why my emotions had been shuttered. I found this pain the most consuming. I hated it. It was more painful than Yami cutting me open with the millenium tauk. And I am aware that is a 'necklace'.  
  
So I watched him, looking deeply into his eyes, praying I would see the answer there. He lifted his eyes to stare me down.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do y-."  
  
"PHARAOH!"  
  
The scream tore apart the dancers, the music. I leapt to my feet, Yamis cat like reflexes bringing him up after me. I found Bakura, parting the crowd of people by hurling them out of his way, as he dashed toward us, angry and indignant cries following his progress.  
  
"Yugi! Outside!"  
  
My brain kicked itself violently into gear, as I spun to race for the door. Marik was ten steps ahead of me, as he flung open the door, and I darted out after him, into the night. I heard the cursing of Yami, as he and Bakura finally made it to the door. I could only assume he had just reopened the link between himself and Yugi, as I reached the curb, by Mariks side. Our eyes raked the eerily silent car park, till a door slammed. I heard it, saw it first, as the park brakes lit up the darkness. I leapt from the curb. "Yugi!" I called at the car. It revved, before making a full circle in the lot, to race at myself and the blonde who gasped by my side.  
  
I growled, before shoving Marik one way, myself the other.  
  
The car roared past.  
  
"Pharaoh, puzzle!!"  
  
Yami disappeared.  
  
I leapt up, my eyes combing the lot, to see a sleek silver ford, being most closest and appropriate. Streaking to it, my elbow swung in an arch, and the glass window shattered, the alarm blasting through the night. Marik and Bakura raced after me, the egyptian raising the rod to the car, silencing the alarm and bringing it to life. I leapt in, they followed in the back seat, and I pulled the gear stick and swung the car around after them. Until a figure shot out of the back alley, from which Yugi had been dragged, clutching shiny gold.  
  
I slammed down the breaks.  
  
Yami ran to he car, the golden puzzle swinging in his fist, as he wrenched the door open and slid in. "Go," his fear soaked voice rasped, as if he fought the effort from breaking down right then and there. I knew he wouldn't, not until he had Yugi back. So I had no hesitation in letting the car roar to life, revving it to leap forward, shattering the once peaceful rhythm of the night.  
  
Hides behind wall Well... what did you think? Ok? Or am I completely stuffing up and should stop writing all together? Going over my other chapters, I thought 'what a load of bollocks.' So, if you guys say its ok, im going to finish this fic, not right away, but soon-ish. AND, if you think I could pull it off, tell me what you think of a sequel. Ok, purply button please. 


	9. The Dead of Night

Hello everyone. Am very... afraid comes to mind... Ok, this chapter has some very... distressing moments. Not gonna give it away, so enjoy. Please forgive me...

Tassy: yeah yeah Tass, this coming from you? 

Hiei's fiancee: now that's an incentive for me to continue. Thanks. And sorry about the pov thing, I hope it was better this chapter, but once you reach a certain part, I doubt you'll have trouble keeping up with who's who. Well, I hope you don't. If you do, I'm worse than I thought...

nicole-purple: Thanks! Glad you like it. I'll do my best to keep some humor in it as it goes on, but I can't guaranty. Sorry. Any way, hope you enjoy!

dangerousgirl: Thanks, and I agree with your choice in pairings. Very nice. drools Last chapter: Yami and Seto were dancing, Bakura and Marik, sorry if I didn't mention it, they were off dancing, and Ryou and Yugi hooked up in the bathroom. Then, and this is where it becomes annoyingly confusing, two 'hired goons' of the executive pervs from ch-7 come and grab Yugi, thinking he is Yami cause they were wearing pretty much the same thing, and ... yeah... sorry, confusing I know...

megan/meg/kittie: umm, sorry? I'm really used to using words like that, but I am sorry if you didn't get it. Sorry also if its put you off this chapter. I hope this one isn't really as bad as the last, and I hope you are able to keep up with whats going on. A few have complained about that actually. frowns sorry guys!

Siiarrei: hehe, suspense huh? Well, enjoy this chappie then. Thanks for the vote of confidence, and yes, I will finish this story.

Dedication: ...Actually, my friends:

Orange-lemons

Devilshalo

Gothankh

Xachro

Matthew

Disclaimer: nothin interesting to make this into, so 'no.'

Chapter Nine - The Dead of Night

.............................

Setos pov

.............................

The wheels spun at the corner, as I wrenched the steering wheel, narrowly avoiding an oncoming car.

Yami directed my driving through a very faint link, and as his voice grew firmer, more resolute, I saw we were beginning to catch them up.

Of course, having him scream by my ear at some point in time 'don't touch him you perverted impotent pricks', didn't help, but it showed how close we were.

I could even now read the number plate; HRHT – 1010.

"Priest, don't spose you picked this car for its sunroof?"

"Of course not. I picked it for the fact it has a CD player and that I'm a ford man myself," I snapped harshly.

Bakura grumbled, but reached up to unfasten the sun roof. Wind ripped into the cars interior, as I hit the accelerator harder, to slam into the rear of the black machine, the millenium puzzle sliding merrily across the dashboard.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

My ears rung.

"Just a sneaking suspicion, but even if we had sirens I doubt they'd pull over for us. Nor even if we were half way up there tail pipe, which we already are," I snarled.

That seemed to shut him up, but I could tell he was distressed, even if he did try to look controlled. Hell, another outburst like previous and I would need a cochlea implant, he was hardly controlled. But I knew the kind of situation, it was one he had no control over, not even driving (thankfully), and it was clearly a hard thing for him to bear.

A car careened past us, and I couldn't help cursing. "Bloody Volvo drivers!"

"Alright Pharaoh, wind shield or boot?"

I glanced in my rear view mirror to see Bakura's mid-rift, as he held on for dear life atop the sun roof.

"Cause Yugi any harm and 'you'll' be hitting the tyres."

"I'll take that as boot."

I saw the dark energy ball sail over the wind shield, before smashing against the rear of the car.

It swerved from the impact, but otherwise remained in tack and moving.

Bakura cursed in a language I'm sadly not versed in, before taking aim again. The car tried to weave, but could not escape the hurtling black ball.

It struck the left side, and a 'bang' was heard, as the left tyre burst into many black pieces, spewing out over the road. The metal of the wheel brought and explosion of sparks, as the car veered violently over the road.

Bakura and Marik high-fived one another, unbelievably being able to tune out the high speed car chase taking place.

The car swerved.

Marik cried out.

Bakura shrieked.

Yami drew in a strangled breath.

Before all vanished to their respective objects.

I slammed on the breaks and swerved, but the car just spun, before colliding with the oncoming vehicle.

.............................

Bakuras pov-ish

.............................

Ryou and Malik let out small screams of shock, as their Yami's materialised by their sides.

Each stared around the group, before looks of realisation passed over their faces, each swearing and paling dramatically.

None of the group found this reaction very comforting.

"Where's Yugi?!"

"Where's Yami?!

"What brought you back?!"

In the midst of all the shouts, Bakura took a small and dismal moment to realise not one of them had asked about Kaiba. After this small second, he ignored everything else.

/What are we going to do? Where are we going to go?/

Bakura paused slightly, his instinct to help Ryou overpowering all the others.

Turning around from the huddle, he saw that they were still near the club, and after his brief scan of the teens, he turned and raced for the door, taking the stairs three at a time.

The others stared bewildered, before Marik picked up the slack and followed just as fast.

He reached the door, where the guard bitch immediately leapt to stop his advance. He reached the door and pushed the girl back behind him with such force, she cried aloud in shock.

Paying her no mind, he disappeared into the club.

Mariks pursuit had been slowed, as he had leapt up and ensnared her in his arms in an effort to steady her.

The others could just stare.

"I think the pressure's finally gotten to them," Otogi finally spoke.

Malik glared, racing up to his dark. "What the hell is going on?"

Marik handed over the shocked girl, question unanswered, as he shot after Bakura.

Bakura strode across the dance floor towards their previously occupied table. Five meters from it, he saw his target. He moved for it, as did another.

The Tomb Robber stopped dead, his eye twitching slightly at the side, as he watched the person lift the long white coat from the seat with eager hands, before sliding it on to his shoulders.

The albino growled.

He swept across the short distance, and seized the man in his fist, lifting him off the ground.

"What do you think you are doing?!" he hissed in rage.

The guy looked about to piss himself, as Bakura pulled off Kaibas trademark trench coat with a deft hand.

This was understandable, as the other hand still supported the guy a foot off the ground.

Coat removed, Bakura dropped him with a flourish.

His hands immediately began swimming over the surface of the fabric, until he found the phone.

He brought the small device out into view, to be sure, before slipping it back and turning back to the door. Marik stood there, waiting impatiently.

He moved towards him.

The guy leapt up in a slow sort of anger. "Hey!" he slurred, "give that back!"

The egyptians eye twitched again.

Spinning around, his fist swung up to connect with the guys jaw, sending him soaring backward into the mass of dancers.

Bakura turned and raced for the door, Marik holding it open as the beginnings of a fight came to life, causing him to give a brief smirk at his mayhem.

"And I can't even enjoy it."

Leaping down the stairs, they pulled up in front of the group. Here, he stuffed the coat into Otogis hands.

"You're technology able, ring the limo, go to Kaiba mansion. We'll meet you there."

Without even glancing at the rest of the group, he broke into a run, encouraged by Ryou, in the direction of the car chase.

He heard the pounding of Mariks feet behind him.

Everything around the albino seemed inadequate. All he saw was the streets he needed to travel by, and the constant replay of that devastated look on the Pharaoh in his head.

His whole body tensed again. His blood pounded in his ears, his muscles rippling under the strain.

He couldn't imagine being in the Pharaohs position, with himself and Ryou. He just couldn't. It was a painful 'thought'.

So he continued to run. He would help the Pharaoh through this, help him, as he only hoped Yami would should this ever happen to him.

When he rounded the next corner, his ears finally catching up with his breath, he stopped dead.

Marik took only a second to plough into him.

The car was crushed.

The entire left hand side was nothing more than a mass of dented steel and iron. The right side was half as bad.

Sirens flashed brightly through the dark, medics and officers crowded around the wreck, the door of the right hand side dented but open.

Bakura felt his heart clench painfully in his chest.

...........................

Yamis pov

...........................

The darkness of my soul room encompassed me in an instant. I blinked in confusion, before realisation hit, my memory flaring.

The room lit up with recognition, and I saw the many hallways of my mind, chunks of memory laying in heaps down each turn.

None of it mattered now.

I concentrated, feeling the force's outside of the puzzle, the energies. I looked for signature pulses, Marik, Bakura, Seto, even the beating vibrations of the car, but none registered.

In a moment of fear, I left the puzzle abruptly.

Materialising on soft grass, I glanced at my new surroundings. I sat beneath a tree, in a front yard of a nice apartment complex.

By my side was the puzzle, glinting good-naturedly in the moonlight.

My memory flickered briefly, as I recalled the object being on the dashboard last. If so, I had come a long way.

My heart stopped.

Leaping to my feet, puzzle dangling from the chain in my fist, I tore out of the gardens, and into the street.

The car was ruined.

The car that had hit us had probably slammed the back of the right side, hooking it and causing it to spin round before crashing into the pole.

The world spun dizzily, as I pelted for the car.

'Please Ra, I cannot lose them both, not in one night and not tonight.'

Reaching the right side, I gazed down through the shattered window at the top of the brunettes head.

I seized the door handle roughly, pulling it open.

He almost fell out, me realising he never even put on the damn safety belt.

I knelt quickly, pulling his head back gently to assess the damage done.

Blood caked his handsome features, his brown bangs matted against his forehead in crimson tangles, with red rivulets running from his temple. Gashes spread themselves over his cheeks in intricate webs. His right arm, and his chest, were bloodied and ripped beneath the rags of his shirt.

He sat limply, and I felt a piece of myself fall away as I looked at his pale and lifeless face.

A word kept repeating itself in my head, and I finally voiced it with trembling lips.

"No."

I pulled him to me, wrapping my arms about his form, so I could cradle him against my chest.

"Seto?"

Blue eyes flashed through my mind, filled with anger, filled with amusement, filled with sorrow, filled with mirth. All those times his eyes had held those different emotions, and now they weren't opening for me to see them.

"No Seto," I whimpered. "Not Seto."

I could feel the salty tears cascading down my cheeks.

Holding him closely, I pulled us up, and swept across the street, back into the dark gardens.

Leaf litter covered the ground, and I gently set him down on the cold, damp earth.

My hand took a firm hold of his wrist as I searched for a pulse.

My eyes widened beneath their tears, before I cried.

"Fuck you Ra!"

I dropped the dead hand, my mind screaming, my heart breaking, the world dissolving in fragmented images around me.

My eyes flowed freely, each tear holding an eternity's worth of sorrow.

'You can't! I won't let you! He's mine! And you won't take him from me!'

I grabbed the puzzle, placing it atop Seto's chest, before laying my hands gently over him.

Power.

Life.

Magic.

Love.

The sennen eye burst forth on my forehead. My hands glowed golden in the dark.

'Be damned Ra,' I thought visciously, as I imagined my life, life itself, my heart, beating along side Seto's, going into him, healing him, holding and keeping him.

My hands shook, as the gashes remained.

'Please,' I begged through sobs, ' don't take him.'

Why didn't he open his eyes? Look at me and give me that smile, tell me I looked like shit when I cried?

I gazed at his pale face, his closed eyes, unmoving and now fated to an eternity of sleep.

I didn't care, my hands still glowed, my spirit still trying.

I heard the faint sounds of sirens, saw the flash of light, in a very distant part of my mind.

It hurt. This hurt. He was going to leave me.

I closed my eyes, dropping my head, silent tears soaking into the ground, each a symbol of my fading hope.

He wasn't coming back. He wasn't going to wake up, hold me, tell me he'd never let something as simple as the end of life itself part us. He wasn't going to help me.

My eyes clenched shut, as I threw back my head, a scream tearing itself from my throat, the sound pitched with anguish.

"SETO."

.................................

pov......God... well, not really...

.................................

Bakura and Marik edged closer as painstakingly possible, eyes fixated on the car, both with the sound of their heartbeat loud and fast in their ears.

Then they heard it. Sentences, words, poison to the ears.

"Whoever it was lost a lot of blood."

"You can see the mark here where his head struck."

"Check the hospital for any updates."

"Check the number plate to notify the family."

That was enough.

Bakura stood back, his face pale, his white hair starker than his hair. Marik resembled him somewhat, his tan absent in the wake of this shock.

'lost a lot of blood'

'hospital'

'notify family'

The choice words bounded in their minds, and through the sense of numb fast spreading through each ones body, Bakuras mind conjured a word.

Puzzle.

His eyes widened, as he recalled its clinking sound across the dashboard, and he raked the area over with his eyes.

Focusing through the power of the ring, he concentrated, searching for the puzzle.

It was then, with heightened senses, he heard the scream.

......................

I must have a death wish, cause that's all... for now. Sorry the chapter is a bit shorter than normal, I had to cut it from the next one if I wanted it to work. And I am ver y, very greatful for everyone's vote of confidence from my last chapter. That's why I considered a sequel, as well as another fic I've been working on. It's a Yami/Seto, with and actual plot from the beginning, and its called Capabilities. Let me know if I should post it, if your interested that is.

Ok, now that I have snuffed Seto smirks evilly what am I going to do? Is Yami going to be too distressed to save Yugi? And what about Yugi? Well, he's in a spot of bother too isn't he? Hmm, I'm really not nice lately am I? Oh well.

Next chapter: Bad things come in three's

That's what I plan to call it anyway.

Okies, R&R.


	10. Bad things come in Threes

Hello all. Sorry I've taken so long to update, but my old computer broke, or was broken /coughs and glares at Xachro/ , but now I have a completely new computer, with a great internet connection, so I hunkered down over two days to type this chapter up, and now, here it is.

It's a bit... different from the haha stuff, sadly, but I've just pointed the fic along this path, and its taken off on its own in my head. Please remember it is endig on a high note, and the sequel to this will be more haha.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sod off.

Chapter Ten

Bad Things Come in Threes

---

Setos pov

---

The car swerved. Hit.

Spinning.

I dropped the cutch.

Crashed.

The world spun in my eyes.

My head, it hurt.

Pain.

I closed my eyes.

And it stopped.

Everything.

Stopped.

---

The world leapt to life in a haze and blur of pain, my eyes snapping open to reveal a clouded starry sky.

I took a strangled breath of air, my back arching and my limbs twisting in pain.

My head throbbed with blinding intensity, my vision a slowly seeping black, as I tried to cling to consciousness.

I heard Yamis voice, distant but pleading, filled with relief but anxiety.

My chest was burning, my lungs craving air I couldn't seem to give them. I tried to cry out and whimper, but the sounds couldn't be made in my throat.

Then a new voice met my ears, though it was hard to distinguish between my own pleading sounds of hurt.

---

Yamis pov

---

His body twitched and he gasped.

My eyes shot open.

He lay on the ground, his body writhing and jerking, and his eyes wide but apparently unseeing.

His cuts and wounds were still there, still bleeding, and his head wound ran rivulets of blood across his face.

I had brought him back, but now, my power spent; I could take it no further.

Oh Ra, I had never considered, never thought. I was about to watch him die again.

I panicked.

"Seto!"

His head jerked slightly, and his eyes, wide and stricken, gazed up at me, imploringly.

I seized his hand tightly in my own.

"Please, Seto, hold on!"

A shock reverberated through my clenched fist, and my mind was sent into a blur as an agonized voice riddled itself through my head.

'Please, make it stop!'

My mouth went dry.

"Seto..."

"Yami!"

My head whipped up, startled.

"Bakura!"

The albino Egyptian skidded to the ground on his knees, coming up beside the pained CEO.

"Heal him!"

"Duh!"

Bakuras placed his hands atop Setos head, and they glowed a brilliant gold. A new light source shone onto the brunettes head, and I glanced up to see the Sennen Eye illuminated in the dark upon the pale skin.

Mariks arrival was barely noted, until he knocked aside the millennium puzzle, and laid his hands atop the teen's violently trembling form, his item shining as brightly as his forehead.

The gashes and cuts knitted themselves together, and the bruises faded away. The crimson that flowed from beneath brown bangs slowed and stopped.

Now, he lay still, breathing breaths of given life.

I looked from the pale face of Seto, to Bakura and Marik, both panting slightly, their lithe forms trembling slightly from the great use of power. They both looked at me, each with reassuring looks in their eyes, and I prayed my own conveyed my gratitude, as I couldn't even open my mouth to form a sound.

It took me a moment to realize, I too was shaking with exhaustion.

As one, our gazes left one another to glance down at Seto. His breath was coming evenly, and his eyes snapped open, revealing shining blue orbs or perfect cerulean. Those eyes narrowed, before he sat bolt right up, new energy and life fueling his actions.

The blue orbs searched and scanned the area like a spot light, before they rested on my own.

They seem to ask me a question, demand an answer. They were burning with unrefined power, yet bore a sad and sympathetic light.

"I'm so sorry."

Sorry? For... Ra.

Something in me snapped. A word, a moment, the sick realization.

Yugi.

My eyes widened before shutting off, an utter feeling of despair and defeat stirring inside me.

I had no energy, no power, no magick. I was useless. How could I find him?

How could I save him?

Seto seemed to see the thoughts worming their way in and out of my mind, and leapt to his feet, that passion behind the eyes seeping from him and into my hand, as he seized it and wrenched me to my feet. He turned around and pulled the others after me.

"I owe you all my life, as well as a thank you, but you all look like deaths doing to you what it just did to me."

Bakura, surprisingly, and being the sick psycho he is, found the humor in the brunettes words and gave a weary grin.

"I will thank you, but right now we need to move. Where are the others?"

Bakura's exhausted grin continued, as he spoke. "Being the horny Egyptian I am, there is only one way you could thank 'me.' But now, clearly, would be an inconvenient spot. The others are at your place. Well, at least that's where I sent them."

The executive nodded, as he seized all of their hands in a tight grip, leading them away from the small cleared area. "Then let's move."

---

Normal pov

---

The Kaiba mansion was extremely large. This one sentence might be considered quite possibly the biggest understatement in the span of a century. Yet right now, Ryou was far from admiring the paint job, furniture décor, or immense size.

It wouldn't have mattered to him even if he could see a meter in front of himself.

He sat on a velvet soft couch, wishing he could pace but terrified of standing up only to fall into consuming darkness.

His head throbbed painfully, his vision blurred around the edges bar for a point straight in front of him.

Malik stood behind him, holding an ice pack to the swollen lump that had risen on the albinos head. He shifted the ice, the wary silence broken by an uncharacteristic 'fuck' from the blonde's patient.

Ryou bit down on his lip hard, as everyone spared him a worried glance. He didn't want any attention for himself, not with Yugi missing, and his dark running off into the night, scared for the safety of a Pharaoh he once tried to kill, and an executive he'd love to fire.

And now his link had faded, leaving him feeling vulnerable and calling to nothingness. He had initially panicked at the awkward loss, the fear of his darks death suddenly giving him cause for terror to grip him, and worry.

Now, however, all that filtered through to him was a slow calm.

Until the door burst open.

Everyone leapt to their feet in an instant.

Ryou leapt up only to be forcibly tackled to the ground by a wave of nausea, darkness following as a quarter back.

As the others moved forward, Malik dropped to his knees and hoisted the albino into his arms, before gently laying him on the couch again.

Lightly, he eased the ice pack back on to his head. Ryou parted his lip in a low hiss.

He looked into watery brown eyes.

"I'll bring him to you."

Malik looked up to see Kaiba, striding through the hall, with the Yami's entow, being lead by the firm grip he had on their hands.

The whole group surged toward them, but Kaiba raised a bloody hand at them, and with commanding tone, ordered a halt.

Everyone stared, first at his hand, then further back, tracing their eyes over his body.

His shirt was gone, revealing a tanned, smooth chest. Yet is stirred panic, as it was smeared with blood.

So was his temple, his hair matted in dry tangles, and his pitch black pants couldn't hide the darker stains of crimson.

Yet when he spoke, it was in a clam and controlled manner, issuing authority and power. Malik saw, in his eyes, the kindling fire that made him a powerful and determined business man.

Kaiba turned, pointed at Malik, and beckoned him forward.

Malik glided listlessly across the floor, until he stood before the brunette. Here, Kaiba seized his hand and deposited three new ones into it, one tanned and familiar.

The familiar sight of his Yami proved little reassurance though, as the normally proud face looked drawn, tired and paled.

Malik looked from his dark to the CEO, his eyes holding a thousand questions, none of which could or would be answered.

"Take care of them. I'll be back."

He cast his lover a final, weary glance, before he turned and strode swiftly down the corridor, then disappeared up a flight of stairs.

The reaction to this was a low murmur; the group casting angry glances up after the executive, before shuffling forward. Marik let out a low simpering sort of whimper, before clawing for the rod in his lights belt.

"Ra, let me rest."

Malik lifted it to him, but Marik reached out and touched it, before he could dissolve in to the ancient object.

The hikari let out a low gasp.

Heads turned, as scared voices echoed as one. "What?!"

"He had to touch the rod, he's never..., he's so weak..." Malik garbled, the explanation offered no further in sight, and the others clutched tighter to the other darks.

"Bakura?"

The plaintive note of Ryou's soft voice broke the silence.

Malik seized Bakuras' hand in a tighter grip.

He pointed to the fluffiest couch he could see. "Guys, put Yami there."

They complied, leading the Pharaoh to the couch as Malik lead Bakura to Ryou.

The albinos reached for one another, and Ryou allowed Bakura to gently stroke his hair, as the Tomb Robber crouched painfully by his side.

He leant in close, whispering gently in his ear.

"Let me in, let me lead."

Ryou couldn't even nod, but gave a small sigh in agreeance. Bakura reached out a shaky hand and seized the ring, before he dissolved into it.

After a moment, Ryou's posture changed, his eyes sharpened, and his height changed. His hair sharpened into points, though they drooped slightly.

The albino reached up and removed the melting ice pack, as he sat up.

Malik sensed his own dark wishing to do the same, and so relinquished himself to him. As Marik took control, he walked as quickly as possible to the side of the Pharaoh, who's drawn and tired body sat limply, as he gazed into emptiness.

As the blonde took a seat on his armchair, the others crowded around, eager to hear what had happened, and eager to hear about the plan of Yugis rescue.

---

Setos pov

---

It took all my self control not to break loose and tear up the stairs three at a time.

Though once I was certain I was out of their sight, I did it anyway.

Racing down the hall, I tore into my bedroom, and seized a fistful of clothes from the pile. My feet carried me swiftly back out into the hall, and as I reached the next flight of stairs, I took those four at a time.

The third floor was the one in which all my work was stored. Computers, satellite systems, tracking and duel monster technology of all sorts.

At the top of the stairs, I practically flew down the left hallway, and through the first door. Or more, straight into it.

In my own home, bizarrely, I had forgotten that I was indeed Seto Kaiba, paranoid and secretive teenage billionaire.

A pane in the left wall slid open, revealing a pass word grid and finger pad.

I pushed my hand against the pad, before screening my brain for the password. My right hand slammed against the door.

What the hell was it?

'Ok, calm down Seto.'

I took several long, deep breaths, before at last trying again. The door beeped, before sliding open. A mechanical voice greeted me.

"Welcome Seto."

"Computer, activate satellite and computer id search engine."

"System activated."

I wasn't even through the door yet, but I stood there, rigid, as I frantically racked my memory.

I could see the car; see the headlights, but the number plate...

HRHT: 1-

If possible, I concentrated harder, focusing every nerve on those final three numbers.

'Dammit Kaiba!' I practically screamed at myself. Eight simple figures and I just couldn't seem to remember!

I froze.

Eight. To; two.

Ten.

Double ten!

HRHT: 1010

"Search license plate HRHT: 1010, location and owner."

"Searching."

I spun round and strode back down the corridor, toward the third floor bathroom. It wouldn't take long. I'd find Yugi.

---

Yamis pov

---

I stared listlessly at the white carpet, as Ryou Bakura quickly retold the account of Seto Kaibas death, and the reason for our lack of power.

I only remember hearing half of it, hearing bits and pieces. All I could think of was Yugi, that terrified look on his face and the last feeling I'd grasped from him through the link.

It had been fear, cold, primal, gripping.

My last memory of him.

And now he was gone. His brilliant smile, vibrant violet eyes, stolen away from me.

It was my fault.

I was meant to protect him, watch out for him, care for him.

Guilt welled up inside me. I'd lost him.

I wanted to cry, to break down, but the energy to do even that evaded me.

Somewhere, I heard Jou snort.

"The pain in the ass he's bein', I woulda left 'im dead."

I felt several eyes fix on me, but I didn't react. The only thing that matched my level of worry, was exhaustion.

"So, how we gonna find Yugi?"

I blinked. Marik responded.

"However we can. Pharaoh," he tapped me lightly on the shoulder, "what if we pooled what's left of our magick?"

Bakura replied.

"Alright, we find him. So how do we get him back? With what strengths do we save him with?"

Jou, Honda, the group, leapt up.

"We're here!" Honda responded angrily.

Bakura snarled. "Hell of a lot of use you'd all be against, say, a gun?"

Jou and Otogi glared. "Its better than nothing! At least we're willing!"

"You wont be as willing if you're dead!"

I leapt to my fee. "Enough!"

Everyone stopped and stared, before I fell back into the chair.

It was all too much. Their bickering now, Setos death, Yugis abduction.

I curled in on myself on the couch, shrinking to a small human ball.

Guilt consumed me, a deep pit in the depths of my mind that was gradually swallowing me. I wanted to curl up, to die, to be rid of this feeling, this emotional pain that almost felt physical.

But more than anything, I wanted Yugi.

Tears began to fill my eyes, my body finally allowing me the small form of expression.

They fled silently down my cheeks.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, and looked up to sad brown eyes.

"We'll find him Yami," Serenity whispered, though she clearly fought the urge to cry herself.

I found myself nodding, despite he void in my heart, tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"Pharaoh..."

I looked up at Ryou Bakura, who's face told me that the two conversed together where our ears could not listen.

I felt a guilty, jealous, and angry pang of hurt.

"Mmm?"

He looked... calculating. "Ryous says," he paused, as though considering his words carefully, or deciding on whether or not he wanted to say it at all.

"He says that, the guys who took Yugi, they said, after knocking him out..."

"For Ra's sake Bakura, as long as you don't take your time!" Marik exploded.

"He says they said, and I quote, 'Heh, the guys boyfriend is easier to grab than his brother.'"

Everyone drew in breath.

I stared at him. The words had washed over me, as I struggled to absorb them. At last, the words sank in.

They had been after me. After... Setos 'boyfriend.' They got Yugi, my mind thought, because of me. Because, of Kaiba.

---

Setos pov

---

When I stepped back into the room, the screen was flashing. I swept forward, into my seat, and read the highlighted information.

'Licensed car HRHT:1010, belonging to Driver Service of Master Hirohito.'

My mind processed this rather quickly, the number plate making instant sense.

'Current location; shipping bay, dock 23.'

Dock 23?

My vague recollection of the Harbor drew up a grid line that showed the place a few hundred meters from the water.

It was mostly used for storage, but nowadays, the place went unused and abandoned. It was something like a warehouse.

I soaked it all up.

Hirohito.

My fist actually slammed up against something this time.

That bastard perverted impotent wanka.

I screwed my eyes tightly shut, to prevent angry tears filling them.

Hirohito was as big a dime as I was. He was rich, successful, his own company, somewhat of a business rival.

He was in his late 40's, with more than enough to retire, but none of this was what bothered, nor mattered to me.

He and I had never seen eye to eye. He was underhanded, back stabbing, and both of us had done more than our fare share to piss one another off.

I hated and loathed him with an instinctive passion that held unbridled fury.

Hirohito was notoriously rumored, in the business world, to have interests in boys. I shook my head. That one rumor alone had fired up my initial repulsion.

Fear settled in my stomach, tying itself into tight knots. What would he do to Yugi?

I rose from the desk and turned to dart out the door. It explained a lot.

Hirohito would have been at the restaurant. He would've seen me and Yami. My stomach flipped.

The kiss.

That would have sealed it for him.

When he came to get Yami, they mistook him to be Yugi. Everything chinked together to form a rather ugly picture. I had to get the others.

I cleared the last six stairs of the first floor landing with a leap, and strode off swiftly to the living room.

Mariks perspective view-ish area

He watched, as realization flew and etched itself to Yamis face as though with prisma color markers.

Watched as the guilt that had been devouring him turned into bitter anger.

His eyes flashed, and all of a sudden he stood.

"Where's Kaiba?" he growled, a cold strength echoing in his hollow voice.

'Kaiba?' That couldn't be good.

Jou stuttered to respond . "H'he, when he arrived wiv ya, he went upstairs, dunna where he went."

Whether or not Kaiba was psychically intoned with Yamis new emotion, or if he was just extremely unlucky, it didn't matter, as right then, he made an appearance.

Every pair of eyes snapped onto him in an instant, and then one pair, crimson flame, narrowed in accusation.

Kaiba was dressed, the blood gone from his head, the bloody chest undoubtedly clean beneath the black top. His features bore a determined like manner, but at the corner of his eyes, Marik distinctly saw the shimmer of fading tears, that no other person saw through their anger.

"Kaiba," Yami spoke coldly. Kaibas eyes instantly narrowed, a look of confusion and question in his eyes.

"What?"

"You had a shower?"

It seemed the most bizarre question to ask.

"You had a shower, when we should be looking for Yugi!"

The Pharaoh shouted out the last part, his face contorting to show mixed anger and hatred.

"Its all your fault!" He screamed, at which point Kaiba took a step away, a step back, clearly taken aback.

"In the restaurant! Then they came, and, and, they wanted me! Because of you!"

The words seemed to be strung together by invisible chords of despise that now hung between them.

Yamis eyes glowed a hell red, and it took all of Mariks self control not to yell for Kaiba to pray. Or run.

Hi voice returned to a normal, cold, even tone.

"Fuck off Kaiba.We can find Yugi, and the help you've been giving so far, has done jack all."

Marik whipped his eyes back to Kaibas, to see a brief flicker of hurt pass behind those blue spheres, before he put on the mask of ice.

"But..."

"No butts Kaiba," Yami snapped, his anger and guilt fueling his actions, "just sod off."

The Egyptian knew Yami meant only half of what he said, knew the only reason he said those things was because he needed a release. Marik new, no matter what he said, Yami still loved him.

Seto gazed at Yami for another five seconds, tops, before he spun, and swept out of the room.

Yami glared after him.

"Good riddance. Now," he cast furtive looks at the other spirits and the group, "lets conjure some magick. Lets find Yugi."

---

Setos pov

---

That look. That angry, cold, hate filled look. It was the way you looked at someone who killed your friend, a family member. It was the look you gave the people in life you loathe, like Hirohito.

But then, just then, it was the look I got from Yami.

I broke my stride, as one hand flew up to catch the wall, the other gripped my chest, as pain unlike anything I'd ever felt seared through my body.

God it hurt.

My heart pounded in my chest, his words rebounding around my head.

I gasped as I felt angry and betrayed tears rise. How could he say that? Say those things?

'all your fault'

'because of you'

A tear fell.

'I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean for any of it to happen, for anyone to get hurt!'

I shook my head, limp tendrils of damp hair falling before my eyes. Whenever someone gets close to me, they get hurt. I'm a danger.

I took several deep breaths, steadying myself against the solid surface, before standing tall again.

Glancing back down the hall, I saw none had followed me.

Good.

I broke into a run, towards the further reaches of my home. I flew down different corridors a normal person would have easily become lost in, until I reached another flight of stairs I quickly descended. At the bottom was a metal door, to which I entered another code. The door slid open, and I stepped inside, a new determination and fire kindling behind my eyes.

I knew I could get Yugi back. I knew it would be me. It wasn't a righteous feeling, nor an assertive point, it was just a part of me, that knew.

The door shut itself behind me, and the lights flicked on to reveal... my garage, for lack of a better word, and my impressive collection of cars and bikes.

My feet carried me to a sleek black convertible. It wasn't exactly style I was going for, more speed, but basically, all of the vehicles had a certain style.

I opened the door, and slipped into the driver seat, slamming it shut as my fingers found the keys in the ignition.

Turning the key, the car came to life with a purr.

I spun the wheel and headed for the door, that disappeared into the roof as it opened, and I vanished into the night.

---

Bakuras pov

---

It didn't matter how loudly he screamed, the silence that followed his calls remained exactly that, silent.

He searched practically all of the mansion, along with the group, and none of them had turned up lucky.

None could find Kaiba.

He scowled, before heading back to the living room. It wasn't that he didn't understand where Kaiba was coming from, or why he'd do this.

He understood that if he had gone off at Ryou as Yami had done Kaiba, Ryou was completely in his right to get angry and move to Djibouti.

This didn't explain Kaiba's disappearance though, unless, of course, he thought as Bakura did, and had indeed moved to Djibouti.

Somehow, he doubted that.

When he reached the living room, everyone was waiting for him anxiously.

"Anything?" Yami asked, clearly struggling to keep the worried look of his face and out of his voice.

"Nothing. A few coded doors, dead ends, and mazes, but no Kaiba."

"Geeze," Jou snapped, "if its not one missing Kaiba, its another."

"Well, he can't of gone far, now can he, not without is hearing him leave, right?" Mai asked nervously.

Honda shrugged. "Its Kaibas house, he could throw a martigra celebration in the next room, and we wouldn't know a thing about it even when we were draped with leis."

Marik punched the wall, leaving a significant indent. "Dammit!" he growled. "He's the one with all the magick right now!"

He chanced a glance at Yami.

The Pharaoh looked about ready to break. His body had been pushed beyond all its limits, and he was still pushing it.

He was denying himself the rest he sorely needed, that Marik and Bakura were receiving from being in the millennium items and their hikaris.

His hair didn't seem so sharp, his face looked pale, dark circles were under his eyes, and his eyes were a washed out red, as though a faded water color.

He looked miserable and defeated, not at all the powerful ruler he once was.

"Hey guys..." Bakura turned to look at who had spoken, and was greeted with an impassive emerald green gaze, before those eyes scanned over every person standing there.

"Yeah?" The Tomb Robber replied wearily.

"I know Kaiba isn't the most sensitive of guys, hell, I think the devil shows more emotion than he does, but he's not stupid. He only does things for a reason, and for him the reasons have to be good. I say we trust him on this one, wherever he's gone. If he is the cause of Yugis disappearance, he wont stop until he gets him back. You know him, it's the principle of the thing."

Bakura paused before nodding his head in agreeance. Otogi was right.

Yami stared at the raven haired teen, before he too nodded his acceptance of the words, with a sigh.

"So where has he gone?"

---

Setos pov

---

The salty air of the sea drifted through the darkness toward me, and filled me with a rather uncomfortable sense of foreboding.

I spotted the sleek black car, pulled up beside the dark and towering warehouse. Its tail bar bore the signs of the chase, where I had rammed the silver ford into it.

My eyes grazed the car, for any signs of life, before moving on to the structure infront of me.

A low string of curse words escaped my lips, as I realized the windows were boarded shut, keeping any light from escaping. A large 'abandoned' sign was across the door, but I could see along the edges where it had been torn free.

Many times.

Basically, the best I could do, was knock.

Oh yeah, that'd work great, just go up, knock, wait till they answer, then say sorry, I know you clearly kidnapped the teen duelist for a reason, undoubtedly sexual, but would it be too much trouble for me to have him back? He's sending my boyfriend spare."

I grunted. Yep, that'd work. And tomorrow, the final plans for my wedding to Jounouchi were being finalized.

Taking a deep breath, I swiftly made my way to the door, bringing up my cloaked arm to bang against the freezing steel.

I'd been lucky enough to have had a coat in the back seat, as it was pissing cold.

I waited for an apparent eternity, about ready to practice my side kicks, until the door shuddered, and creaked open.

My eyes narrowed, before I stepped into the black abyss.

It was damp. And dark.

As I moved away from the door, I heard the faint scuffle of shoes, before the door slid shut again with a sickening bang, that echoed off the walls and in my mind.

My ears pricked slightly, but I kept moving forward.

I was in between stacks of boxes, and kept glimpsing flashes and slivers of light. I became frantic , throwing and heaving objects out my path.

I pushed aside a final box.

In the middle of the room was a bed. It was covered in clothes, sheets, some stained with more than blood. About it were chains, bindings, illuminated in the faint glow of a dim light.

From the ceiling hung a chain, with a hook and clasp at the end, suspended above the bed.

From the clasp, hung Yugi.

I froze. My breath caught, my heart missing several painful beats. I finally choked out a gasp, then called, my throat dry.

"Yugi?"

"So that's his name then." I shivered, before raking my eyes over every shadow till found him.

Hirohito.

"He wouldn't tell me his name, silly boy, or how he knew you, or met you for that matter. Mind you, that fiery attitude I saw in the restaurant has certainly fled him now." The man gave a cold and despicable smirk. "And he wouldn't even give me a kiss..."

My whole body was tense and rigid, I wanted nothing more than to tear this man limb from perverted limb with my bare hands.

Hatred fueled me.

"It didn't take you long Kaiba."

I glared at him.

He smirked wider, as he strode across the short distance between himself and Yugi. When he reached him, he seized a small black device off the bed.

He pointed it at the iron chain.

It descended enough for the teen to sit on the bed, before he stopped it. He tossed the remote aside again.

Yugis hands were bound above his head, attached to the iron hook. His chest was bare and bloody, and his pants were cut and torn.

"Wake up young one," the executive purred, "wake."

Hirohitos hands traced gentle circles over Yugis chest and face, and I growled within my throat.

Yugi stirred.

When he felt the mans hands upon him, he whimpered, causing the gray haired man to chuckle deep within his throat.

"There there, it would seem your savior has arrived."

Yugis head shot up, allowing me to see widened eyes that filled with relief, above cheeks that were streaked with tear stains.

"Seto!" he choked.

I did my best to remain impassive, but inside my heart was beating frantically, and all my body was tense, ready to spring and strike with vicious accuracy.

Turning back to the business man, I sensed the other figures that surrounded us. My mind grappled for an idea that wouldn't involve both of us getting shot.

How could I get Yugi out?

"Have you touched him?" I struggled not to let my voice waver, but a single disjointed note crept into my voice, and made the man before me smirk.

"I managed to restrain myself so far," he ran his hands across Yugis pale cheek, "but I have plans for tonight. Plans that need a partner. I refuse to be stood up."

My eyes narrowed into slits. "You can't."

He smiled viciously. "Why not? I have more than a dozen men here, each armed, that could remove you from the premises, and should you sue me, it will just be high priced lawyers against high priced lawyers, leaving shame and misery before your young friend here." He worked a malicious glint into his eyes. "Either way, it doesn't stop this one from feeling my touch."

---

Hirohitos pov

---

I watched the teen executive pale, realization, determination, and then even fear passing behind those gorgeous azure eyes.

I smiled inwardly to himself.

'Yes, Seto, take the bait.'

I knew the course of action the beautiful teen would take, should he truly love and care for this boy. I had planned it, guaranteed it.

Since first beholding the brunette, I had wanted him, craved him, needed to feel the boys flesh beneath my own. It had become a physical desire so intense, it was all I thought of when I saw him. The fiery spirit and flame behind those ice eyes only lured me further.

I imagined, nearly everyday, what it would feel like, to caress his ivory skin, to draw my hands through the chocolate brown bangs that dangled over those blue eyes.

I longed to feel the soft, smooth, pink skin of his lips against my own, in a ravaging and desperate kiss.

I wanted to feel that fiery spirit, and more importantly, I wanted to break it.

Seto Kaiba would indeed fight against me, should I claim his friend, but should I claim the brunette himself, I would win.

I knew, Kaiba would rather die than suffer the humiliation of press, or anyone, know of what happened to him.

His pride, his dignity, would not allow it. He would suffer to himself.

He watched those perfect lips part, in the words he had longed to hear.

"Trade me."

---

Setos pov

---

The words fell from my lips as though shards of ice, leaving a dead sense within my chest.

I knew I had to do it, knew it was the only way, the right thing. Ra help me.

I saw the pleased and almost expected reaction in his face, the perverted glint in his eyes.

Inside, I trembled. He had cut me at a quick, unaware, and now I was at his mercy. I just had to play my cards as best I could.

Briefly, I wished I had never left my house, without them. Briefly, I wished I hadn't left, without my Pharaoh. My insides trembled.

On the outside, I put on my gaming face, the cold, emotionless features returning to me.

"Is that so? Well, 'what' should I want? 'What' will you trade me?"

I spoke calmly, clearly, as though speaking to the idiot mutt. The thought sent a shooting pain through me, as I longed for it to really be Jou.

My calm was surprising though, yet unbreakable. "Exactly what I said. I trade 'me.'"

"And the terms for your friend?" he purred.

I took my time, carefully considering my words, as any slip up would be sorely punished.

"I trade myself, for Yugi. He is to be returned to my mansion, tonight, unharmed, alive, and clothed. You are not to touch him, nor harm him, in any way. This, and you have me."

My stomach clenched, and my heart skipped a few more beats. Hirohito smirked.

"Then we have an arrangement. Your friend here will not be hurt. You on the other hand," he raked his eyes over my body, "I will make no promises."

I went cold. I mages of a shattered childhood flashed in my mind.

Yugi began to shake, and his big violet eyes filled with tears.

"No Seto!" he choked out, hurt and devastation ringing clear. Yet the one thing that shone through, with cold, cruel light, was the layer after layer of fear.

Fear, for me.

He didn't get to finish, as men appeared out of the shadows, and Hirohito interrupted him.

"Gents, escort Mr Kaibas young friend back to the Kaiba mansion. May be best if they take your car too. I know you are prone to being able to get out of rather difficult situations just like that."

My eyes slitted. He was leaving me no option of escape.

"Make this easy on yourself," he whispered, as the men advanced around me, and I struggled to maintain a grip on myself, to hold my ground and not fight back.

I looked away from them, instead focusing on Yugi.

His face was dirty and tear streaked, as he shook his head at me eyes pleading.

I offered him a watery smile, small and pitiful.

He couldn't take it. Yugi was just too small, too young, too innocent, to feel and bare such cruel intentions.

I felt them behind me, and I tensed. It would be like last time, I tried to assure myself, yet a feeling of grief compounded inside me.

Yugis eyes widened, his mouth opening to call my name, before something hard and blunt struck my head, and I collapsed into oblivion.

---

Mmm, well, what did you think of that? Too much? Oh well, I have already written up the fic, I just have to type it up, so no changes unless they help what I've started.

If you thought it was ok, I'd really appreciate a review to boost my spirits, cause I'm not sure about the alley I've dragged this fic into.

Sorry about any spelling mistakes, but I typed it up so fast cause I just wanted to post it.

Also, if you haven't already checked it out, please spare my new fic, Capabilities, a moment or two. Please... - plugplug

And all of you bare in mind, I am just starting the sequel.

Okies, so, R&R pwease!


	11. Breathing doesn't make me Alive

Chapter Eleven – Breathing doesn't make me Alive

_Dream_

Disclaimer: No ownsies.

Dedicated: All my friends.

I rushed to type this up, and now I'm posting it straight away, as per normal.

Yamis pov

The night crept on around me in a disentangled blur. I remember Ryou Bakura leading me back to the fluffy armchair, before everything faded into a great mass of moving color. After about five minutes of color , I drifted into and uneasy dose.

--_I could see Seto. But we were in a room. It was dark, musty, cobwebbed. Light played little role in the vastness of the black that took up the room._

_I looked around, hoping to see something, anything, that might attribute to there whereabouts, but it all shimmered off into unending black. _

_I turned back to Seto. _

_His head was down, he was sitting on what looked like a bed._

_The sheets were ruffled, but obscured by strange objects._

_I began to walk toward him, an uneasy feeling settling into my chest. His shirt was off, his pants removed in places by what could only be a knife. His chest had fresh blood on it, fresh cuts and bruising, and his elegant hands were bound behind him. _

_I took in a sharp breath, before breaking into a run, screaming out to him. _

_I shouted till I was hoarse, running till I was out of breath, but I got no closer, he couldn't hear me. _

_Tears formed in my eyes, as I feebly called out his name again._

_This time, he rose his head, brought it up so crimson stained bangs fell from his face, so blue eyes could gaze upon me with a hollowed expression. _

_I stumbled back with a gasp, as I saw the haunted and dead look in the normally fiery orbs. _

"_Seto," I breathed, but he started to fade away._

"_No Seto!" I screamed for him, but he just looked at me._

_Then his lips parted. _

"_I'm lost to you now."—_

I awoke with a terrified scream.

His eyes, so haunted, pale.

Those words fired through my mind.

He was hurt. Being hurt.

I dropped my head to my hands.

No, no, no!

Everything was happening so fast, so painfully fast. To those who didn't deserve it, to those who weren't to blame. Why was this happening to me? To my beloved ones? Was there some 5000 year old karma I was due?

But Seto... my heart broke at the seems.

After what I said, those words, with such... feeling...

I shook my head. It just wasn't fair.

"Yami!"

I leapt up in shock.

"What?!" I practically screamed out, but Bakura was already half way out the front door, the rest of the crew picking up the pace.

I reached the door.

At the bottom of the driveway was a sleek black convertible.

A figure leapt out of the driver side, and took off to the other dark car sitting near by.

Bakura tried to aim for them, to hit them, but would have had more luck understanding Shakespeare.

The car roared off into the night.

At the same time, we all hurried to the car left with its headlights on in the driveway.

It was Setos' car. I recognized it closer up. One of his more 'expensive' cars, even though every car was expensive.

The car was parked before a set of black gates, twice as high as myself.

I vaulted them.

Don't ask me how.

My legs tensed as they coiled and I hit the pavement. I stumbled, before my hands seized onto the front of the car, and I groped for the door handle.

Behind me, the gate began to creak open.

I wrenched open the door, the car light beeping on to reveal... nothing.

The front seat was empty, bar the silver keys that dangled from the ignition in the small light.

I craned my neck to see the back seat, which too was empty.

Cursing, I pulled back out of the car, as Bakura appeared at my side.

"Nothing!" I growled.

I heard the others give small cries of despair.

Marik charged past us both, to the boot, where he seized the millennium rod. In a swift blur of movement, he unsheathed the blade and rammed it into the key slot of the car.

It clicked.

He gave a weary smirk.

"At least without power, my item is still useful."

Sheathing the blade, he let it fall to his side in the belt, before heaving open the lid.

I saw his face pale , as he dove forward, half into the boot. He withdrew, clutching a tiny, pale form, whose spiky red black hair drooped about his shoulders, clothed in a shirt four times his size.

I moved forward in a second, my arms opening up to Marik, who gently lay my hikari in my arms.

He hung there limply.

I sobbed.

His face was so pale, smeared with dirt and blood.

I clutched him to me tightly, as I turned and moved swiftly back up the drive. I heard Otogi mutter he'd park the car, but was beyond caring. I had two questions tearing my head apart.

'Who? Who had done this to Yugi?' His eyelids twitched at the corners. Anger sparked in me, and surged into a raging fire. They would pay. I would make them pay with an eternity of pain and darkness.

As I pushed through the door, questions being thrown at me, the second question reverberated in to my mind.

'If that was Setos' car, what happened to Seto?'

Yugis perspective

He opened his mouth to cry out too late. He watched as a thick, black metal was slammed into the bas of the brunettes neck, and the teen crumpled into a heap on the floor.

His scream tore through the dark.

"Kaiba!"

But the still form did not respond.

Yugi began to sob, as he watched black clad men approach and seize the teen. A defiant, and rather foolish part of his conscious reared to life, the part that couldn't let this just 'happen' to a friend.

"Leave him alone you, you...fuckers!" he spat with as much venom as possible.

They laughed, cruel, goading sounds that shredded any hope or moral he might have had.

The executive approached him, making him cower away as far as the chain would stretch.

The man chuckled.

Behind him, the men were eagerly tearing away the billowing cloak and black t-shirt of the unconscious youth. As the material came away, they seized his wrists, pulling them taught behind his back, before lashing them together tightly.

Once finished, one seized Seto, and dragged him across the floor, toward the bed, toward them.

As Yugi watched his friends plight, the executive had retrieved the small black control for the chain, and lowered it further, enough for Yugis' exhausted arms to drop into his lap.

The spiky haired teen watched fearfully, as the device was tossed aside again, as the man moved toward him.

He leapt to his feet, stumbling toward the edge of the bed, only to be restricted by the heavy hook and chain still attached at the wrists.

The man tsked him. "Now now 'Yugi'," he said, putting emphasis on the name, "you have to come down from there, so dear Seto can take your place."

Yugi quivered in fear. "D-don't touch h-him!"

"Aww," he murmured, imitating a mock baby voice somewhat, "little Yugi isn't scared is he? Poor wittle Yugi..."

A deep hatred began to stir inside of the youth. This man was cold, cruel, vicious. Yugi shook again.

No matter how strong Seto made out to be, Yugi could see the man crushing the proud dragon spirit.

Hands came out of the darkness to snare and seize at his semi-naked form, and he tried to nimbly avoid them. Each cruel intention and thought bore a physical malice that cut straight to his heart, and Yugi would never forgive himself if he left Kaiba alone, here, with them.

"I'd stop if I were you."

He ignored it, now using the chain to cling to as he lashed out with his feet. He struck, and heard a pain filled cry follow in its wake, before the heartless executive grabbed at his foot and wrenched him to the bed.

Now, he used his body to pin the teen, and watched with satisfaction as he whimpered and squirmed.

"Take the hook off, while he's pinned."

"Sir."

Yugi tried to shake his hands away, but from his position, could do no more than feel utterly helpless as diligent fingers moved about his own.

Glancing up, he saw heartless, cold, grey eyes gazing at him lustfully. He writhed beneath the giant form above him.

Those eyes were like glass. Nothing was really in them...

Hook detached, two men seized onto the pale upper arms, and Hirohito removed himself as Yugi was dragged to his feet, and away from the bed.

Briefly glancing back, he saw the others hauling Seto onto the bed, and pulling out objects like cuffs and chains from boxes.

His heart leapt before he swallowed it. His head snapped back to his captor.

"You can't do this!" he cried, tears once again forming in the violet eyes, which now pleaded with the frigid gray.

The man turned cold, emotionless features upon him, and gave a lifeless smirk.

"Watch me. Or more," his eyes suddenly lit up, "it'll be the fact you 'know' what happened, but that's it. What can 'you' do?"

The duelist champion choked on the huge lump in his throat. He knew the answer to that. The sad, depressing, but truthful answer.

He sensed a hand swing at his head, but the question was the last thing on his mind, coupled with the final sight of those dead eyes.

His answer, the truth...

There was nothing he could do.

The light stung at his eyelids. His body ached and cramped, crying out to him with bitter pain.

His mind pleaded rest, craved it as much as his body, but apart of him struggled to remember.

The clouds and darkness of his mind began to recede, and a clear, lone figure replaced it. Blue eyes pierced away his defenses.

His eyes snapped open and he choked out.

"Yami!"

-------

Yamis pov

-------

Yugis eyes continued to twitch, as I gently lay him on the first couch I came across.

My eyes raked his body for any signs of vital injury, yet it seemed he was only hampered by light cuts and bruises.

Jou appeared behind me, and dangled the puzzle before me.

I snatched it away from him, before draping it gently about my lights neck.

Instantly I knew, he suffered no serious injury.

--Yugi?--

His eyes snapped open and he gasped.

"Yami!"

Relief drowned me like a current. He was awake, he was breathing, he'd be ok.

"Yugi, its alright, I'm here!"

He shook his head frantically, as though trying to find the words and his tongue. His eyes raked over everything. He glanced over the whole room, taking in the people there, until he finally looked down at himself.

He saw the shirt he was in, his eyes widened, and he let out a muffled scream.

He leapt to his feet in an instant, tugging at the material, fighting with it to be free.

My hands came up to help remove it, and he pulled free.

Seizing it roughly from my hands, he hurled it desperately away from us, sobbing and whimpering as though touching it caused him pain.

My eyes narrowed as I stood and wrapped my arms about him in a comforting hug. He turned his head into my shoulder, and cried. Sobs wracked his body, and my heart bled at his pain.

He may not have been hurt physically, but mentally he was dying.

I pulled him towards the sofa, where I sat down and pulled him into my lap. He curled into a ball, sat there, and sobbed.

My arms tightened reflexively around him, as his body shook against my own.

I lifted my head, to see the others, staring at me with dismal and hopeless expressions, each wishing to hold and comfort my light as I was.

I lowered my head, gazing at the top of the ebony hair, as my own tears cascaded into the violent mass.

I waited, wrapped about my hikari, as his tears subsided, and he looked up, puffy eyed and seemingly wallowing in despair.

"I-I'm s-sorry Y-Yami."

My eyes widened beneath their tears.

"Yugi! None of this was your fault! You couldn't help it, and I should be the one to blame for not watching over you!"

I stopped, gasping for breath as I pushed away my tears, to have a skeric of control over my rampart emotions.

Yugi though, was adamantly shaking his head.

I tried to continue, but Yugi cut in.

"Yugi..."

"No Yami, not that, that...that couldn't be helped by anyone, and I'll never blame you, ever. But..." Tears leaked into the corner of his eyes again, as he struggled to find the words.

"But I-I couldn't h-help him Yami, I couldn't." His hands came up to cover his eyes, his face, as I stared at him, bewildered.

"Yugi..."

"No!" he burst out suddenly, "I should have been able to, he shouldn't have done..." His body was racked by sobs again, and my arms encompassed him once again.

The others stared apprehensively and worriedly at the both of us, remaining depressingly silent.

"Yugi, who, or what, are you talking about?" I whispered softly, gently, in his ear, deep concern at his distress.

His head snapped up.

"He took my place Yami, gave himself over, for me!"

My heart lurched violently. "W-who?" But I didn't need him to tell me, I knew already, could tell, could sense, and my insides twisted into painful knots, as a fresh wave of emotional nausea engulfed me.

"Seto."

------------------

Setos pov

------------------

The room was shadows. Dark.

Blurs moved about me, but that's all I knew them as, blurs. Everything was melded into one, when movement and moment collided. My head spun.

My body hurt. Everywhere. I was in pain.

Every part of me screamed in agony, and each movement brought a gasp of pain.

My arms were bound tightly now, not behind my back, but to something I couldn't make out in the haze of my vision.

The chains cut deeply into my wrists, which bled onto the rough metal.

My eyes gazed up into the high roof top; where the darkness didn't shift and move, as I felt the bed shift to accompany the new form.

The movement caused a shooting pain up my back, but now, with the new presence, I choked back my cry.

I continued to stare into nothingness, as I felt a soft touch to my chest, as a hand traced patterns over me, and down toward my legs.

I couldn't help drawing in breath.

The person chuckled.

"Miss me?" he purred, as he crawled up and on to the top of my chest, abandoning his previous torment.

I swallowed, before trying to draw in another breath.

He reached up and turned my head to stare at him. His face swam into view.

Hirohito.

I felt the flicker of hatred, anger, and defiance pass through me again. He grinned at me.

"You have such beautiful eyes, so blue..., it's a shame they give away your emotions so efficiently when you're weak."

I glared at him , to which he just chuckled again.

"Looks like I haven't quite taught you correctly have I? Mmm, well, we still have plenty of time."

He smirked at me, before both his hands roughly seized my face and he crushed his lips to my own.

I closed my eyes as tightly as I could, but it couldn't stop the tears building up behind my lids, couldn't stop me feeling his tongue as it probed my mouth.

I want this to end.

I want to die.

All I felt inside me was a great gaping hole, where images of Yami's fiery rejection, and Hirohitos bruising kisses spun on endlessly.

As his hands raked back down my body, as he shifted his position, I sent out a plea to whatever force could hear me.

I pleaded for my death.

----------------

Yamis pov

----------------

This was torture.

I must have walked a nice long line into the carpet from my pacing since 4 am. It was now 7: 03.

Yet time was outside my thoughts, out of mind out of sight.

All I could think of, pour over and remember with vivid pain, was Seto. That look, a pained and hurt look, when I had forcefully pushed him away, when he had only wanted to help.

I brought my hands back up, clutching my head.

And that dream...

Am image of Seto, tied down, that vacant and desolate look on his face, in his eyes, flashed through my head, and my fingers tightened reflexively in my hair.

His eyes, those blue oceans', were empty, dried up.

And it was my fault. I had pushed him away, sent him to the claws of this monster. No matter what anyone else said, this was 'my' fault.

Flashback

Yugi lay, restlessly, on a velvet soft down cover, of a double bed.

It was the first room I had come across, and I had lain Yugi gently on the bed, before soothing him into sleep.

It had taken a lot, but the teen was emotionally and physically exhausted, so it hadn't taken long.

Now, I stood in the doorway, casting a loving glance at my light, who had Shizuka, Mai, Honda and Otogi surrounding him, before tearing back down the stairs.

Marik, Bakura, and Jou, leapt after me, though both Yami's restrained themselves from questioning me till the base of the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Seto."

Bakura snorted. "And where do you plan on 'looking' for him?"

"I have to do something!"

"Yeah, rest!"

"No!"

"Yami, you don't even know where he is, or what's happening," Marik stated, in a convincing and persuasive voice.

"It doesn't matter! I'll find him."

Bakura put a determined look onto his face.

"No, you need to look so you feel like you're doing something. Kaibas a strong person Pharaoh, he can handle whatever this is. He'll be fine."

"You think so, do you?" I replied quietly.

Jou gave a bit of a huff. "Come on, if its not one Kaiba, its another. He can manage, cause I don't think there is another being alive as cold, distant, humorless and self absorbed as Kaiba."

I wasn't aware of my fist taking on a mind of its own, but it did, and it viciously attacked Jou in a swift move of pure concentrated anger and frustration.

I was thankful Mariks speed equaled my own at times, as his own hand shot out to catch mine, inches from Jous' face.

Jous eyes widened, and he stumbled back, a shocked look on his face.

"As amusing and relieving as that would be, Yami, you need to conserve your strength."

I glared at Marik, breathing heavily.

"Not that he doesn't deserve it either," Bakura added, with a glower in Jou's direction.

He had the grace to look ashamed.

"I'm just, I'm gonna...go back up stairs," he blonde muttered, before turning and disappearing back up the stairs.

I took a deep breath, turning to march toward the door. But Marik still held my wrist. I turned to glare at him.

"Let. Me. Go."

"N.O."

Why were they being so calm? How could they be? Seto was out there, he was being hurt, and it was my fault! And they wouldn't even let me look for him.

I felt myself losing control again. I tried to rip my hand from his grasp, but he just tightened the grip.

I couldn't take much more.

"Damn it Marik!"

"You need to rest with your hikari Yami!"

"Not until I find Seto!"

"Why?"

My emotions took control of me again, and the Sennen Eye flickered briefly on my head, while anger, hatred, but more than any other, guilt, flowed through me.

"Because its' my fault!" I yelled.

Marik released my wrist.

"I told Seto off, told him he was no use, told him to get lost! I said all that to him when he was helping us! When we all could've gone and saved Yugi! I pushed him away! Now he's lost!"

The words of the dream tore through me.

"He's lost to me," I whispered, as silent tears brought themselves to my eyes.

I gazed imploringly at the other spirits.

"What if the last thing I ever said to him, was to sod off? When I didn't even 'mean' it, when I was too angry to see past an escape? What if that's the last thing I told him?"

The guilt ate me away, devoured my heart. Seto wouldn't have gone on his own, if I hadn't gone off, snapped.

I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to him.

My head fell to rest against my chest.

Silently, I cried.

Every tear was a world of pain.

I stood there, like that, till I felt the oddest sensation.

Velvet soft hair brushed against my cheek, as strong, toned arms encircled me, pulled me into a firm hug.

My eyes widened, as I took in the bent head with waves of white hair, inches from my own face.

The brown eyes were closed, but I could sense the gaze anyway. He opened his eyes, and gave me a comforting look.

I saw Bakura in those eyes, a reassuring smile on his features, before they became Ryou, whose arms tightened around me even more, and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Please Yami, rest with Yugi."

I closed my eyes.

"You need it."

I sighed.

"Getting your hikari to convince me Bakura? Isn't that a bit low for a great Tomb Robber like yourself?"

Ryou released me, smiling slightly, before Bakura re-emerged, and gave me a small smirk.

"No. And just as long as you know how brilliant I am, get some rest."

I gave a defeated sigh. "Fine."

As they lead me back up the stairs, nothing could stop the great tidal wave of self hatred and guilt drowning me in its depth.

End Flashback

I'd slept inside the puzzle with Yugi for a few hours, but awoke at around four, when I came down and began my pacing.

Though my physical form had benefited greatly from Yugis' closeness, my heart and mind were in pieces.

I wanted Seto back with a physical yearning that made my body ache.

I'd gone into the bathroom earlier, only to viciously slam the door shut, memories bombarding me.

Ra, help me.

I had prayed those words all morning, for me, and for Seto.

Now, my footsteps droned aimlessly along, as my mind relived the past.

When the door bell rang, I nearly leapt out of my skin, before turning and tearing down the hall to it.

As I got closer, I heard a thud, as though someone hitting the door, and was tempted to yell in my agitated state they should thump themselves.

My heart raced though, as my fingers seized the handle, and a blue eyed brunette appeared in my mind.

Please, let it be him...

I turned the knob and pulled open the door.

A cry emerged from my lips, as I took in the crumpled form of my lover, sprawled at the base of the door, half naked and bleeding onto the steps.

---------------

So, how was that ey? Good? Dramatic? Over done?

Let me know with a review yeah?

Now I gotta go.


	12. Fragmented

Hello all, are we all well? Well, I suppose what you are all wondering about is if Seto is well.

No.

He is not.

In this chapter, so you know, all the parts in _italics_ are flashbacks/memories of Seto's past, or defining points (eg: Yamis current feelings), which is also why I have considered a prequel called 'I am', about Setos life with Mokuba and Gozubaru.

So, this chapter is... well, it 'was' going to be second last, but, on discovery of how long this chapter actually was, I figured I had to chop it a couple of times.

AND...there will be the sequel!!!

Dedicated: to Lanse, as an apology for predicting your plots. ; )

Chapter Twelve – Fragmented

-----------------

Setos pov

-----------------

_#Flashback#_

_A hand swung in a dangerous arc toward my face, and swept across it with a numbing pain. My jaw throbbed, my eyes watered, but I refused to cry. I would be punished for it._

_I couldn't cry..._

"_Are those tears I see in your eyes? Seto?"_

_I determinedly shook my head, lowering my gaze, to stare at the polished black business shoes. _

"_Answer me brat!" the voice spat with venom, his hand racing at my face again. It collided with painful force, his whole arm going into the throw, and my knees buckled as I collapsed to the floor._

_The world swam in a haze, as I forced myself up again. My cheek burned and stung briefly, before losing all feeling. _

_I felt the blood though, trickling from my lip..._

_I stood straight._

"_No, sir."_

_There was a snort of laughter. "You lie."_

_That same hand whipped out again, seizing my chin and tilting my head up. The face of my step father swam into my view. His eyes were black coals, a burning fire behind them as he calculatingly surveyed my eyes._

_He gave a cruel smile. _

"_They 'glisten' in the light boy."_

_My eyes involuntarily widened, as a sick fear twisted my stomach into knots._

_He chuckled._

"_That's right Seto. It means you still have 'much' to learn."_

_My body was already suffering from his last lecturing, cut, bruised, broken. And he wanted it again. _

_I swallowed all the emotion within me, the sadness, the fear, the hatred and hopelessness. I suppressed everything._

_He would feed off that._

_They would make me **weak.**_

_As his hands snared my arms, bringing me close to his bulky strong form, I buried everything that made me a person, beneath a wall of loathing, despise and despair._

_#End Flashback#_

----------------

Yamis pov

----------------

I watched, stricken, as his body weakly pulled another breath through bruised lips.

It all came down to this, this moment of utter regret, pain and guilt. The two people I cared for more than anything else on the planet lay with gaping holes in them.

Not all of them I could see.

Setos beaten form lay stretched out, beneath silk sheets, on his bed. Every few minutes, his slight form trembled.

I'd taken in his ravaged form on the stairs, before I'd dropped to my knees and scooped him into my arms.

Spinning around, I heard the door slam shut as I stumbled into the hall under the brunette's weight, screaming for Bakura and Marik.

Bakura appeared, a tad disheveled from sleep, five seconds or so before Ryou.

His eyes widened before he darted forward, helping me support the teen between us. Ryou uttered a little whimper, as his face paled to a shade that complemented his hair. As fast as his color drained, he vanished into the kitchen.

I lead Bakura toward the same couch I had placed Yugi on, and gently lay Seto there.

When I removed my hands from behind his back, they were stained crimson.

I looked up into Bakuras eyes, wide and tense in expectation, as Malik fell down the stairs in to the living room.

"What's...holy shit!!"

I ignored him, instead speaking to the tomb robber.

"Get a phone, the others."

"Steps ahead of you," Ryou panted, dropping the phone into my outstretched finger tips.

My fingers hit the buttons, but as I went to dial, something stopped me. In my panicked state, it took me a minute to realize it was Ryou's hand on top of my own.

"Wait Yami," he spoke, his voice trembling slightly, as his other hand pushed a slip of paper into my hands.

My eyes scanned it quickly.

"Its Kaibas personal doctor," Ryou stated.

I didn't argue, but would later think Ryou had been unbelievably smart in doing that.

The doctor had come, with his own assistant, had taken one look at Setos tortured form, and began barking orders.

He instructed Bakura and Marik to carry him upstairs, to his own room, meanwhile asking me if he had said anything, how his vital signs were, and an assortment of questions I either couldn't answer, or didn't want to.

I just didn't want to face it.

Once they had lane him on the bed, the 'nurse' had shoved us all out the door with surprising strength, before it was forcefully shut in our faces.

With every minute that ticked by, my resolve crumpled a little further.

As the time crawled past around us, the others took up resolute seats along the hall, each of their faces lined with concern, eyes still fixed on the wooden door.

At some point in time, Yugi and the others had shown up, Yugi still looking drained and exhausted.

This hadn't bothered him, as my faithful light had come up and wrapped his arms around me, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Yami."

I barely even noted his presence, except to send him an intense feeling of gratitude through the link, before I closed it.

All I could see was the door.

Tall, oak wood, the black letters of Seto spelt out on the sign above it. Seto.

I fought back the fresh, emotional onslaught, accompanied by the thousand more tears. Yugi eventually moved to sit down and rest his head in Ryou's lap, while I continued to stand.

Finally, after two emotionally devastating hours, the door had opened.

The doctor had poked his head out, seen me, still standing, and ushered me inside.

The lights had been on, as the nurse had pulled Setos light silk sheets up around his body, barely concealing the heavily bandaged torso.

I could only stare at him, until the doctor began speaking to me in a quiet voice.

"I do my best not to pry into Mr. Kaibas life; he is a secretive and careful man. However, the extent of his injuries indicates he has, in lamens terms, had the shit kicked out of him. Or, perhaps, I should say 'fucked'."

My eyes snapped to attention, yet the doctor was busy surveying the unconscious brunette with critical eyes, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair.

When he turned back to me, his voice was low, concerned.

"His injuries are extensive. His wrists are severely cut and bruised, undoubtedly from his arms being restrained by barbed metal. His back is torn and lacerated, some wounds extremely deep, from a whip of some sort, probably the cat-o-nine tails. His chest has many bruises, and cuts from knives, I also checked, but no broken bones."

I had stopped breathing. 'Sweet Ra...'

"There are the other things..."

My eyes narrowed, my heart beat rapidly in my chest.

"They are?"

The doctor sighed. "His pelvis and lower back, around the base of his spine, are extensively bruised. This damage is so intense, he may have trouble walking, turning, and even sitting up for a while. And..."

My heart had stopped, I was sure, as I couldn't feel it in my chest. The doctor's eyes, they looked so lost...

"And?"

"Set..., Mr. Kaiba, he's been assaulted."

I didn't want to here this, I knew. I would have sold my soul not to have heard it, for it not to have been true. But it was, and the words left me hollow.

"What?"

"He has been raped. Repeatedly."

----------------

Setos pov

----------------

_#Flashback#_

_Rain pounded the pavement around me. My hair was plastered to my head, droplets running from the strands before my eyes._

_Lightning tore apart the sky in shining arcs and jagged edges. Thunder roared in the night and shook the ground with determined ferocity. _

_My legs trembled from the cold, as my body shook twice as hard as the ground, and the clothes clung to my body as though a second skin. _

_I struggled to keep my teeth from chattering, as a firm, cold, and cruel voice reverberated through my min._

'_You have to be strong. You have to be firm. You 'must' be cold, distant, but more than anything powerful. Learn from this Seto, learn from the cruelty of nature, as no force can withstand her, no human selfishness can match her. _

_Learn from this, so you can punish people with the cruelty of nature.'_

_I would, I **must**. _

_#End Flashback#_

-------------

Yamis pov

-------------

Raped?

'Repeatedly?'

Oh Ra, what have I done?

My hand gently brushed aside a stray strand of chocolate brown hair, as my eyes grazed over every line, shadow, bruise, on the young executives face.

I focused my energy into my hand, willing it to shine, willing him to heal, but my fist just trembled, before it was yanked away.

My eyes whipped up, to implore with the shadowed chocolate brown of Bakuras.

"Please, let me try."

He shook his head. "None of us are even close to trying anything like that yet. You'll only damage yourself."

I stared up and set my jaw determinedly. "I don't care."

Bakuras hand tightened around my own, as he sighed, and lowered himself into a crouching position by my side.

"You have to stop blaming yourself Yami."

My eyes slitted at him. I tore my hand away.

"Shut up Bakura."

"You can't keep,"

"I said shut the fuck up!" I hissed at him dangerously.

He stared at me evenly. "No."

I leapt to my feet in an instant, my eyes burning.

"Come," I growled.

My hands briefly touched Setos skin, before I headed for the door. Outside in the hall, I called for Marik, who was there in an instant.

"Watch him."

Marik disappeared into the room.

I strode down the hallway with a single thought in mind. At the end of the hall, I stopped, turned round, and glared up into the Egyptians eyes.

"Don't you 'dare' try and tell me what to feel!"

"If I don't, who will? You'll wallow in the first emotion that lodges in your heart, and if know one says anything, you'll drown in your own despair."

"Shut up Baka!"

"NO!"

My hand flew up in an arch, and smashed against his face with determined force.

Everything went into it. My anger, my hatred, my despair. More than anything, the guilt surged up, and released itself through my fist, at Bakuras face.

His head snapped back, and the albino went crashing back into wall with an echoing thud.

My fist stung and ached, but I ignored it. Once again, my emotions ruled, and my head was ringing.

Bakura sank to the floor, his head bowed as he drew in ragged breaths. His hair hung limply around his shoulders, and those shoulders were slumped.

I felt a savage hunger and satisfaction at seeing his pain.

'He should suffer. He _would_ suffer. I will get revenge for you Seto.'

"I hope that made you feel better," he groaned, pushing himself back up off the ground.

When he looked me squarely in the face, my anger dissipated. What was wrong with me? I was attacking 'Bakura'.

I had struck him on the right side of his face, around his eye. I had used so much force that the eye was already bruising, and beneath it, was an open, bleeding gash.

"Ra Bakura, I'm sorry," I muttered, feeling even guiltier, as I helped him stand properly, bringing some of his weight onto my shoulders.

"Yeah yeah, save it. Just remember, I owe you one."

As he groaned again, his fingertips dabbing at the gash, the tears rose again, and I cursed before backing against the wall, slumping against it to the ground.

"Hey Pharaoh! Come on, I nearly dropped on top of you. Besides, I probably won't hit you that hard..."

I think, about that time, he realized I was crying. Again.

"Belt up Pharaoh."

I spluttered. "Excuse me?" I choked.

"You'd put a water works factory out of business."

"I can cry if I bloody well want to!"

"Yeah, you can, but this is ridiculous. You need to be strong Yami. Kaiba wakes up, sees you as a mess, what's that gonna do for him?"

My tears stopped abruptly.

"Be strong Pharaoh, cause you are, really. Besides, you're solidifying the stereotypical view that all gays are pussies."

I stared, mouth slightly ajar. "Huh?"

He shifted from foot to foot. "Believe it or not, that English lesson had my interest, stereotyping and stuff..."

I actually smiled.

"Yami!"

My head whipped around, to see a blonde one poking out the door.

"He's awake!"

----------------

-------------------

Ok, I know this chapter is sorter than the others, but the original was a grand total of 26 pages long, so I thought I'd cut it up.

Now, I'm sure you all want to know what Yami will do to Hirohito. Well, its all explained...in the sequel! Mwahahaha.

Anyway, I'm feeling generous, so first reviewer gets cookies or chapter dedication. They can decide!

smiles then grins so please review.


	13. Lies

Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! Bollocks luck about bein offline for a while ey?

Ok, my friend, Orange-lemons or Tassy, is having a spot of trouble with an asshole of a bloke. This guys a complete and total wanker, and I myself am under the impression that he is gay. (Not that there is anything wrong with that, it's just something to help make her feel better.) If anyone actually reads my beginnings, would they mind giving a few words of advice or encouragement for her? grins say anything you want.

Ok, back to the ficcie. Yes well, thanks again for the reviews, its nearly finished now, which means I can focus on ADDA, and the sequel, or maybe the prequel… #shrugs# what would you all like?

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Dedication: SilverSphinx (and I am glad it made you feel better )

Cookies: Dark Hikari Kamiya (showers you with Oreo's and Chocolate chip! )

Chapter 13 – Lies

-----------

Setos pov

-----------

_#Flashback#_

_My whole body trembled, as I surveyed the bloody symbol carved into my chest. _

_It burnt and stung with physical and emotional agony._

_When I looked up from it, frigid gray eyes held me poised, and my heart jumped in my chest. The face that held those eyes bore a cruel smirk, as his lips made words like poison. _

"_This will bind you with the memory of me, mark you to me. Forever it will remind you, haunt you."_

_He grinned, cruelty and malice flashing behind those desolate gray eyes._

"_Forever. You. To me."_

_#End Flashback#_

Light seeped into my eyes, as I struggled, into unconsciousness, away from my nightmares. I saw people, faces, but none of them actually reached me. All I knew, all I felt, was pain. And it was destroying me.

Inside and Out.

-----------

Yamis pov

-----------

I took hold of the light and pale hand, that shook slightly with each breath Seto took. His eyes were open, as he stared straight at the ceiling.

I called his name, yet he didn't respond.

When I looked into his eyes, I saw nothing, dead zones. And his silence brought near pain to my ears.

"Do you think there's something wrong with his hearing?" Marik whispered carefully.

"If so, why are you 'whispering'?" Bakura replied, obviously nervous and agitated.

Bakura was quite used to being the one to cause immense suffering, and not stick around to see the aftermath, which briefly caused me to think that the reason for this was because Bakura was a complete wimp, and seeing suffering bothered him.

This, naturally, was absolutely ridiculous.

"It wouldn't matter, he'd still see us," I murmured.

"Unless the asshole blinded him in accompanying the other injuries."

My heart flipped over. I hadn't told them about the abuse.

I couldn't, that was Setos secret to tell.

'_Should he ever come back…'_

But they could see as clearly as I could, the badly damaged form hidden beneath inches of bandages. I choked back my emotion, fiercely reminding myself of Bakuras words.

"No," I said determinedly, "the doctor said nothing about that, and I know he sees 'something'."

Marik shrugged, while Bakura glanced at me wearily.

"Seto?" I spoke gently.

He didn't respond.

"Seto, you're safe now, I promise, I'll never let anything harm you again. I'll keep you close, protect you." I drew in a deep, shuddering breath. "I am here, and I'll never leave your side."

The words seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Until his lips parted in a whisper…

"I'm never safe."

I swallowed sharply, as Bakura and Mariks eyes widened in shock.

"At least he's not deaf…"

I ignored them, instead speaking to Seto.

"Seto? Please, speak to me, let me help you, please?"

But the words washed over him, and he did nothing, continuing to engrave his vision upon the white ceiling.

I lowered my head, and fisted the sheets in my hand. He wouldn't speak to me, he couldn't get through, or couldn't I?

Was he that lost? Lost to me?

"Yami?"

I shook my head, clearing my vision as I glanced up.

"Mmm?"

Bakura nodded toward the door.

I turned around to see Otogi, whose emerald like gaze was locked on me, and looking worried.

"Yeah?"

"We have problems." I raised an eyebrow, thoroughly disheartened at the thought.

"Clearly."

He shook his head.

"Adding to the already enormous pile of shit we're already in."

Bakuras agitation burst forth. "Well, as long as you don't keep us waiting or anything like that!"

Otogi spared a moment to vent his frustration, by giving him the finger, before he looked back at me with a miserable expression.

"Mokuba just got home."

-------------

Setos pov

-------------

"I'm never safe."

The words, true and relentless, were hollowing in feeling. I didn't know who was trying to speak to me, but I heard their pleas, of safety and security. I knew, it all was a lie.

After that, I heard nothing, but the different voices echoing around inside my head.

_/ You're pathetic / _

_/ Weak /_

_/ Useless /_

_/ You belong to me / _

_/ It's all your fault / _

Oh God, please, release me…

_#Flashback#_

"_Are you sure Seto?"_

_The plaintive voice washed around me with gentle reassurance, and was always cause for me to smile. _

_I turned around to see Mokuba, a small but bright and vibrant child beneath a mass of raven hair. He was staring at me avidly, with shining blue-grey eyes that always melted my heart._

"_Yes Mok."_

"_Don't call me 'Mok' Nisama, and you're positive?"_

"_Absolutely."_

_He looked at me wearily, till I forced an uneasy yet convincing smile. _

"_Really Mok, I want you to go, have fun."_

_A smile lit his face._

"_Thank you Seto!"_

_He bounded forward to hug me tightly, his arms warm and comforting about my waist. He looked up at me with stunning warmth. _

"_Sure you won't come?"_

_My heart constricted tightly. I felt the fear seize my insides, yet I suppressed it all with a smile. For my brother. _

"_Yeah. You go, I'll see you tomorrow."_

_He beamed up at me with love._

"_Ok Seto, I'll see ya tomorrow."_

_He turned around and raced to the door, hauling it open with an enthusiastic tug. As he stepped out the door, he waved back at me. _

"_Bye Seto!"_

_His smile vanished, as the door snapped shut. I took a very deep breath, my body shaking slightly. Now that Mokuba was gone, the fear was winning through…_

"_That was brave Seto."_

_I shook again._

"_Brave, honorable, self sacrificing." _

_His hand reached out to grip my waist, and I crushed every nerve in my body that instructed me to jump. His arm wove itself about my hips, as he pulled me close. _

"_So, you remembered, ey Seto? Remembered tonight, the 'executives dinner'?"_

_I barely moved. I had to let Mokuba go, I had to, or else they'd…he'd…_

"_Saving your weakling brother in such a way, sacrificing yourself, it's… arousing…"_

_My eyes widened. _

_His hands fell bellow my waist, as his lips came down to bruise my skin and neck. All I could do was stand there, staring straight ahead, as hatred went ringing through my head._

_#End Flashback# _

------------

Mokuba's pov

------------

'What are they all doing here? Cause as much as I know Seto loves Yami, he's not insane.'

Seated about him were all Yami's gang. Jou, Mai, and Shizuka took up the largest sofa, each staring animatedly at their feet.

Tristan sat on the arm rest, by Shizuka's side.

Yugi was curled up in Ryou's lap, asleep, and had been since he had arrived. Ryou was joining the others, avoiding eye contact with the young Kaiba and gazing aimlessly at the floor.

Curiously, the raven haired youth glanced at the floor, wondering if his eyes would reveal to him whatever was being shown to his friends.

He was left unenlightened, his eyes grazing over the floor to show only patches and stains on the normally pristine carpet. Seto could easily have it cleaned, he thought, shrugging it off.

Until his eyes passed over a stain.

They narrowed. It looked like a familiar colour. It was rusty brown red, could have been dirt.

But they couldn't have been anywhere near 'dirt', at least not that kind. They'd been out clubbing.

He froze, as his eyes widened.

It wasn't dirt, it was blood. He _knew_ that colour.

He jerked his head up, mouth opening to form a question, but he stopped when the sound of feet, three sets, came thundering down the stairs.

Yami, Marik and Bakura strode into the living room.

Marik and Bakura looked weak and weary.

Yami looked utterly depleted and rejected.

Yet where was Seto? Mokuba desperately wanted to know how Seto looked, if Yami and the others looked this bad.

"Yami, where's Seto?!" The boy demanded, leaping to his feet.

The Pharaoh stared straight at him, a decrepit and dismal shadow hiding in his eyes and about his face. More than anything else though, he looked as though answering would make him scream in agony. So Bakura did.

"He's upstairs, in bed."

Mokuba looked worried in an instant, starting forward.

"What's wrong with him?!"

Yami paled, his mouth opening slightly in response, until the albino interrupted him.

"We had a row. And belted the crap out of one another," he said with a firm, definite and uncaring voice, face expressionless.

Mokuba thought this plausible, as beneath his eye, the spirit had a huge gash, and he looked like molded shit. Seto and him also never got along.

Though, he noticed, Yamis eyes dart to the spirit in brief surprise.

"Then how..."

"Am I not comatosed? I used my shadow magick."

Mokuba felt white hot anger burn his insides.

"What did you fight over this time?" the pre-teen snapped at the albino.

Bakura sighed unceremoniously, his eyes making their way around the room, around the seated people, until they settled on Yami.

"Pharaoh."

Mokuba's eyes widened in confusion, the blue-grey orbs darting to Yami and back again.

"What?"

Bakura shrugged. "I got pissed, went after Yami, Kaiba didn't like it so we belt the crap out of one another."

Mokubas mouth hung open, before he recovered. Anger flowed through him, flashed behind the shining orbs.

"You're such an immature, self centered prick Bakura!"

Ryou, Mai, Shizuka, Jou and Tristan's jaws tasted fine white carpet.

Yami's eyes widened, as did Mariks, but Bakura barely responded, just continued to stare impassively at the youth.

"Mmm, and? " The albino said it so casually, without compassion or care, so much so that everyone turned to stare at him.

Mokuba looked furious.

"Fuck you!"

Bakura smirked. "If you 'really' want to."

Everyone in the room looked at Bakura in horror.

Mokuba gazed at him with revulsion, before his face set angrily, and he stormed forward. In a swift movement, Mokuba had gone up to Bakura, pulled back his hand, and slapped him hard, across the face.

Bakuras head whipped to the side, yet he made no move to retaliate.

There was a deathly silence, in which the only sound was Mokubas heavy breathing.

Yami decided to step in, before Mokuba made any more of a mess of Bakura. He seized Mokubas arm and began pulling him toward the kitchen. Mokuba still glared after Bakura, whose eyes had begun to follow the child, behind his veil of shock white hair.

As Yami made it to the kitchen, Jou, Tristan, Shizuka and Mai, appeared after them.

Mokuba rounded on the weary Pharaoh.

"How could you let this happen Yami?! Is Seto going to be ok?! Keep that maniacal psychotic asshole away from him!"

The raven haired boy took several deep breaths.

"Setos going to be fine," Yami replied, an uneasy knot of guilt becoming his tongue as he spoke. "But I think you should go home with Jou and the others."

Five equally surprised faces looked up at Yami.

"Why?"

Yami took a deep breath.

"Well, these guys need to go home, they've been up all night and are exhausted, and I also think Seto wouldn't want you to see him like this. You know how strong and proud he is."

Mokuba paused, looking thoughtful. He implored to the Pharaoh.

"You swear you'll take care of him Yami?"

Yami nodded with reverence.

"I swear Mokuba."

The child continued to gaze at him, almost as though seeing past the tired features to the tortured soul and conscience within.

After a minute, he gave in, nodding and turning away to walk out the door, his shoulders slumped.

"Alright Yami, I trust you."

----------------

Yamis pov

----------------

With every minute that passed, I condemned my soul further and further into hell.

Jou had taken the others home at my insistence, only after making me swear to keep him posted on what went on here.

When I re-entered the living room, it was to stride straight over to Bakura, who sat on the previously occupied sofa, holding his face, and staring into endless space. I pulled him to his feet, and gazed straight into his eyes, which held confusion and surprise at my actions.

I pulled into a fierce embrace.

"Thank you Bakura," I whispered in to his silvery white hair.

I pulled back.

"Oh, that. Mmm, don't mention it. Ever again."

I shook my head at him. "I owe you a million."

He gave a weak but nevertheless devilish smirk.

"You know, a hundred favors is worth 'one' sexual favor."

I groaned. "Baku…"

"Ok then, maybe later."

Sighing, I spared him a small grin, before turning to make my way back up the stairs. I went alone, as I heard Ryou call Bakura to him, telling the albino spirit how impressed and proud he was of him.

At the top of the stairs, I made my way back down the hall, to Setos bedroom door. As I neared it, a voice filtered out to me.

"Are you alright? Kaiba?"

My heart quickened with my step.

"Do you want me to help?"

I stepped through the door, to see Otogi standing over Seto, his hand out as though to help lift him, an intensely worried look on his face When he saw me enter, his eyes widened in relief and dismay.

"He pulled himself up, I tried helping him, but every time I touched him his body shook or he recoiled! I thought I was hurting him! But he pulled himself up and even that looks like it hurt!"

I darted up to the bedside.

Seto was sitting up, his knees tucked against his chest, his arms wrapped about them. His head rested on his arms, as his eyes gazed off into endless space.

"Seto?" I called.

But he didn't respond, and I was left to stare at his vacant face with a hopeless expression. I took a step back, gazing dismally at the dark blue, crimson stained sheets.

"You better go back down stairs. You can go home too, if you want."

I felt Otogi stare at me, his gaze moving between myself and the huddled teen in the rumpled sheets. After a moment, his feet padded across the carpet, as he headed for the door.

"Oh, and Otogi…"

He turned slightly. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

He was quiet for a moment, before his feet moved again. Out the door, I heard him reply.

"You're welcome."

----------------------

Once again, another short chapter, but as I said, I had to cut it down into three.

Will Seto wake up? Will he remember Yami? Will Yami realise how to bring him back?

Well, naturally, to find out, you're gonna have to review, and then read ma update!


	14. Amor Vincit Omnia

This be my second last chapter! Wow, I never expected to take the story so far, it was meant to be a one shot, but then I just 'got into the spirit of things', and here we are.

Wow…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, I merely amuse myself and others by putting the characters into different and unusual situations. not, may I add, 'positions' though that too would be amusing…

Dedication: Yamilover69, Nachzes-Black Rider, for your great advise for my friend. I particularly like the parts where we define him as a fuckwit. Or was that just me?.... No, I'm certain others think the same...

Chapter 14 – _Amor Vincit Omnia_

-----------------

Setos pov

-----------------

_#Flashback#_

_Students pushed past and aside, avoiding me or ignoring me._

_I purposefully strode down the hall, parting couples and nearly throwing people from my path. They didn't matter._

_Weren't important. _

_Another senseless face after another, with no logic and no mind. _

_Till one face responded with a defiant and angry voice. _

"_Watch it Kaiba! Or I'll break dat pretty face a yours!"_

_He challenged me. I could not back down from a challenge, a fight. It was what I was taught. Never back down, fight. _

"_You think I'm pretty? Aw, now I really will be sick. But if your fighting skills run along the same lines as your intelligence, you'd better shut your mouth mutt."_

_I turned to face him. _

_Tall, blonde, with honey brown eyes that shone with bitter hatred, Jou Jounichi stepped forward in challenge. _

"_Say it again Kaiba, go on, and those'll be the last words you utter."_

_I smirked evilly. _

"_Try it dog, and I'll put you down."_

_I noticed his fists clench, knuckles turning white like his anger, and he rose them as he moved forward at me. _

"_Jou! Don't!"_

_A slender brunette shot forward to seize one of the blondes tightened fists, tugging back on it. _

"_Come on Jou, he, of all people, is not worth it!"_

_A chord inside me was strung tightly. _

_How could she say that, when I was worth twice as much as she, when I had more money and class than she did? How, when I had suffered more than her, more than either of them would ever know? _

_They spoke without thinking, I reassured myself, calming my nerves. _

"_Watch your mouth Mazaki, or I'll buy and sell your sorry ass faster than your drawers go up and down."_

_The girls mouth dropped open, and she stopped pulling the fleabags arm. _

"_Well well, that looks like your usual position for a guy."_

_She shut her mouth abruptly, eyes flashing with hatred. Jou leapt forward, after recovering from his initial shock at my words, only for the brunette's hands to tighten about his arm. _

"_No Jou. We're better than that."_

"_You'd like to think so," I sneered back, that chord tightening again. _

"_Why don't you go get a life Kaiba! You're an anti-social, friendless asshole who thinks only of himself. I sure as hell hope you get what's coming t you, or suffer for the pain you inflict upon people every day by just 'existing'."_

_The chord… _

_How dare she? How dare they? I only did what I was taught, what I knew, wasn't that right? My fingers flexed, as a deep yearning to smack her across her silly mouth arose in me. _

"_You think all life's as bright and cheery as you, don't you Mazaki! I can assure you, it's not. Not all things in life are like you; cheap and easy!"_

_Her eyes flashed, radiating fury, giving me a small amount of satisfaction. "And what price could 'you' have possibly had to pay? You, who has had 'everything' served to him on a silver platter! You have worked for nothing, and done nothing to deserve what you have!"_

_The chord snapped. My hand swung up in an arc before racing at her face. At the last second, the dog became wise, and yanked her back into him. _

_I missed by millimeters. _

"_I have 'suffered' more than you will ever know! I have paid every price imaginable, more than any person 'ever' wants to pay! You have 'no' right to judge 'me'!"_

_How could they wish me to suffer, when that was all I had done? How could they think I didn't deserve what I had, when I had given 'everything' I did have to get where I was?_

_They knew nothing of pain, nothing of hope nor despair, yet they blatantly argued otherwise. _

"_Yeah Kaiba? Well, the way you act, I'm not quite sure you didn't deserve it."_

_#End Flashback#_

----------------

Yamis pov

----------------

"Please Seto, please, speak to me," I begged his silent form. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything I said, everything I did! What can I do? What can I say to you, that will make you speak to me?"

Words of raw despair, they were like mere grains of sand against the skin, untouchable and un-seeable. He continued to gaze at the wall opposite.

My eyes widened at his silence, before clenching shut as I punched the bed with my fist.

"Damn it Seto! Let me help you! For you, I'll do anything!"

But his silence only furthered my guilt, my hopelessness.

"Seto…"

----------------

Setos pov

----------------

_#Flashback#_

"_No-body loves you."_

"_Shut-up. You're lying."_

"_You know better than anyone, I don't lie about 'love'."_

"_You wouldn't even know what love is!"_

"_Don't talk back to me Seto!"_

"_Mokuba loves me!"_

_Cold, cruel laughter resounded in my ears._

"_He's your brother. He 'has' to love you."_

_My lips trembled._

"_Y-you're lying!"_

"_Am I?"_

"_Y-yes."_

"_You don't sound so confidant."_

_My whole body shook. _

"_Well, how about I show you what real 'love' is."_

_I cried. Tears streaked my cheeks, leaving clean, hot lines, that were quickly lapped away with a wet tongue. _

_#End Flashback#_

----------------

Yamis pov

----------------

What else could I do?

What more could I say?

He didn't hear me, didn't see me.

Though only a foot separated us physically, mentally I was lost to him, he was a world and a half away from me.

What could I say to him, that would revive that passionate and fiery spirit?

What could I do, to convince him he was my one, my only?

"Oh Ra, Seto, I'm sorry. And will always be…"

I crawled forward, on to the bed, closer to the brunettes huddled form. I desperately wanted to wrap my arms about him, pull him into my lap, hold him forever in my arms.

Would he recoil from me? Shake, shudder, tell me to get away from him?

Oh Ra, please…

Even that, would be better than this…this empty shell.

"Seto," I pleaded, agonised, "don't give up, don't let go."

His breathing was light and shallow, his eyes still vacant blue pools.

"Oh God Seto," I murmured, moving as close as possible, as close as I dared, "I'm sorry. If I have to, I'll say it to you forever, until you come back to me, until I have you again."

I felt his skin against my own, as well as the white linen of the bandages.

"Seto… I love you…"

-------------------

Setos pov

-------------------

_#Flashback#_

_Cold gray eyes_

_A black car_

_Sleek silver car_

_Lights, pain…_

_a club…._

_The lights moved with greater ease than the dancers. It moved over them, us, like jewels of decoration. Music thrummed through the air, vibrated around me, urged me on. _

_Beneath me, brilliant crimson eyes flashed brighter than any lights, as I felt our bodies flush against one another. He was so beautiful, so perfect. _

_Yet he didn't care, didn't feel for me as I felt for him._

_Wouldn't he have said it? Replied to my words that made me so vulnerable?_

_I had said it._

_But more than anything else, I had felt it, 'meant' it. _

_Those words…_

"_I love you."_

_I blinked. Hadn't I said them then? Or had I said them now? My ears heard something. And I concentrated on it. _

"Seto, I love you."

_I blinked again. _

"I'm sorry!"

…_Yami?_

" Seto! I never meant what I said before! I was angry! Ra, I love you, and I'm sorry."

I looked up, my eyes recoiling slightly at the light I hadn't been conscious of. I turned my head, lifting it from where it rested against my arms.

_Had he said it?_

Yami had his head rested against my shoulder, bowed slightly in despair. His voice sounded stretched, strained, but he spoke clearly. He spoke to me, even though I hadn't listened.

But he had said it.

Said it to me.

I forgot the gray eyes, could no longer hear that cold voice in my ear. All I could see, all I could hear, was Yami and his words, riddled with devotion and conviction.

"Seto, I love you."

-----------------

Yamis pov

-----------------

My head rested lightly against his shoulder, the only amount of contact I could manage without fearing his rejection.

I wanted so much for him to wake up, in this world, to say something. I didn't care if he hated me, as long as he came back.

My heart clenched, as I envisioned the betrayed and forlorn look on Mokuba's face when he finally saw his brother.

"Seto," I whispered weakly, "forgive me."

I closed my eyes against everything, trying to shut out the guilt, the pain, the world. Was this what it felt like, when you lost what you loved? Was this how it felt, when you're heart was ripped in half…

The form beneath me shifted.

My head snapped up.

What I saw next… nothing would ever make me forget it, nothing will ever come close to it. Forever, I swore to myself, I would hold that image forever in my head, forever in my mind. It was so beautiful…

Seto sat there, staring at me with those vivid blue eyes.

And they were 'alive'.

Nothing moved. Neither Seto nor I looked away from one another, as I searched every line and shadow of his tired face, holding my breath without even thinking about it. He blinked slowly, the action almost severing my heart with the fear he might not open those eyes again.

"Seto…" I breathed.

And in his eyes, I saw the faintest flash of…was it a smile? No… it couldn't have been. But then…

He was gazing at me intently, searching inside my eyes, my face, before he lifted up his arms, wincing ever so slightly, and wrapped them about me.

My breath caught in my throat, against the lump forming their, as I brought my own arms up about us, and breathed deeply of his rich scent.

The world fell away.

I could feel his heart beat, hear it, and it made me happy. Happier than anything else could make me. Nothing could make me happier than he could, than Seto.

I closed my eyes, as the world fell away, and I tightened my grip on his form. All I felt, knew, and held close to me, was all that mattered.

The one I loved.

--------------------

Mmm. Isn't that sweet. I'm not too good at mushy endings and stuff, but that was all I could manage. It's going to be a long road for Seto to recover, but he will. Sorta…

Next chapter is the 'final' chapter of this series. I'm nearly done!!

And, the Title: Amor Vincit Omnia, is something I got from the brilliant works of Cassandra Claire (go to the Schnoogle website if you wish to find her) and point blank refuse to take credit or anything like that. I got it from her, and thought it went well. It means 'Love conquers all.' So, many thanks and praises to Cassandra Claire, and hope you all R&R!


	15. Time

Final Chapter!!

Huzzah!!

This is my last chapter, I'm posting it before Christmas, think of it as a gift! It's a bit shorter than any of my other chapters, but its sort of… summing up in a way. After this will be my sequel, True to You. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd probably still be writing about it because aside from owning it I get exceptionally bored. There you go, so no, I do not own it. and crap it, that didn't make sense...

Dedication: All of you! You who have lit up my life with your kind and encouraging reviews! Thank you!

Chapter 15 – Time

-------------------

"Yugi, hurry up! Or we'll be late!"

"I know I know! I am coming!"

"Ha!"

The albino's voice echoed up the flight of stairs, to which the receiver at the top could be heard thudding around a bedroom.

Ryou moved away from the stairs, towards the front door. Yugi had begun getting into habits of forgetting or taking his 'sweet ass-time' to get ready for things, since he'd been staying with Ryou.

The pair were normally punctual, arriving and looking utterly adorable together, unless of course they had only just raced out the door and Yugi was half dressed. Ryou sighed, shaking his head. And he'd thought only Bakura did that.

Bakura.

His dark made him smile. Always trying to convince everyone of his evilness, but always proving himself wrong. Always trying to be something that he's not.

It didn't matter what anyone said to him about Bakura, he knew he cared. The evil thing was just a phase, he had assured himself. All teenagers have them, despite him being a 5000 year old teenager.

"Yugi, this is 'important'. We can't be that late!"

"I'm ready!"

The small duelist made an appearance, as he bound down the stairs, tripped, and fell down the final four. Ryou burst into giggles.

Yugi looked up, flushing a nice shade of pink.

"Come on Yug."

Yugi stumbled to his feet, heading after Ryou who raced out the door. He was looking forward to tonight. It had been two and a half months since the group had last all been together. Two and a half months since that devastating night.

Yugi trembled as an icy finger slid down his spine. He quickly looked up and down the street, shivering.

Just thinking about it left him hollow.

Ryou lead the way, walking fast down the street, while Yugi thought.

Yami had stayed with Seto for weeks, days, and hours on end. Yugi knew, Yami blamed himself then, and still, for what happened, but Yami never let on to his feelings unless it was with Seto. After a while, he'd moved in, only after being assured by Yugi it was ok, and Yugi had had the house to himself and Ryou, who had promptly moved in. He giggled at the memory.

The teen had showed up on his doorstep all of a sudden, holding a suitcase, wearing a head band of cat ears, and had stuck a sign to himself that had read: 'lost sex kitten needing home.'

"Ryou, wait up," Yugi panted, as he jogged to keep up with the practically sprinting albino, trying not to picture him wearing only the cat ears…

"Nope, you keep up."

Yugi sighed.

Ryou was anxious to see everyone, especially Bakura.

Bakura had spent a lot of his time on his own of late. Since Yami had moved in with Seto, Ryou in with Yugi, Ryou had left their small house to Bakura. Any other time, he was with Marik or Yami.

Ryou could faintly recall a morning in the Kaiba living room, in which a very angry raven haired youth had stood there and told Bakura a lot of things Yugi himself found hard just to 'pronounce' let alone say.

To this day, Mokuba still held utter vehemence for Ryou's dark.

"Yugi!"

The spiky haired head whipped around.

"Jou! Mai! Tristan! Shizuka!"

The four teens raced up.

"Hey Yugi!"

"Hey guys, how are you all?"

They all beamed at him. "Just stunning," Mai said with a flick of her silky blonde hair.

"And you, Yug? How are you? Tristan said with sincerity, eying the Pharaoh incarnate with care. Yugi beamed at them.

"Guys, I'm fine, absolutely perfect."

"But you won't be if you don't move your shrimpy backside!"

Yugi groaned with a smile, turning to Ryou who had stopped and was surveying them all with an irritable look, his hand on his hip.

"As happy as I am to see you all, can we walk 'and' talk?"

"So long as you're not in a hurry or anything like that," Tristan replied in good humor, grinning at the already annoyed albino.

Yugi chuckled. "Ryou's a reverse vampire. He has to get out of the streets before dark falls," he said with mirth, casting a jovial look at the setting sun.

Ryou gave him the finger.

"And that's his magical wand."

Ryou's eyes narrowed at him, before he spun round, smirking off his face in a very Bakura like way.

"You got that one wrong Yugi. 'My' magick wand is the one you were moaning over last night."

He could tell the reaction of Yugi, when everyone burst into laughter, imagining the light a violent shade of red.

"Thanks Ryou, I needed 'that' visual," Jou laughed.

"Guys, Ryou's right, lets keep going," Shizuka chuckled.

Ryou continued to walk, as he heard his friends take up a slow pace behind him. At some point, he heard the others bring up the topic of Yami and Seto, and Yugi stutter to respond.

Ryou knew that, for Yugi, talking with and about Kaiba was still a tender thing.

A little more than a month ago, the albino could recall the executive arriving at the house, his eyes still cold and haunted, his face pale and thin.

He'd gone up to Yugi's room, and the two teens had spent over an hour in conversation. Ryou distinctly remembered waiting in the kitchen anxiously, wishing Yami had come along to talk to him. When the brunette finally emerged, it was to stride straight down the stairs and out the front door.

It had been another full hour and a half before Yugi emerged. He hadn't spoken for the rest of the night, sitting and staring as though he was on another continent rather than on the opposite side of the table.

To this day, he hadn't told anyone what they had discussed, even though Ryou was insanely curious, he didn't approach Yugi about it.

He did what he had to, he was there for him.

"Isn't it just round the corner Ryou?"

"Hmm."

--------------------

The lights and music pulsated around the three bodies, already intricately woven together, moving to their own beat.

The young albino holding center was sandwiched between two scarcely clad blondes, each clinging to their center with determined ferocity.

When the music pitched, each thrust their hips against the albino, who moaned in pleasure.

The song ended, and all three staggered against one another for support, as they made their way back to the table, at which sat two closely huddled figures.

The table, with soft, blue velvet chairs to seat about five, was in the far most corner, but gave a perfect view of the dance floor.

Which was why the two figures grinned, as the three took their seats.

"You realise, Baku, if you didn't orgasm then, every person within a three meter radius of you three did," the shorter one chuckled.

The spirits and hikari grinned.

"Then you guys must be good for tonight then."

Both just laughed, one a little more loudly then the other. Bakura took a moment to watch them, their new happiness that had become such a rarity.

Yami sat with his back in the corner, and in his lap, legs spread across soft seats, was Seto Kaiba, looking thoroughly at home and comfortable.

Bakura could not hide the smile that crossed his face.

It was nice to see the soft light in those normally hollow blue eyes. Kaiba had carried the shadows around his eyes and heart for months.

"Aren't you two going to dance?"

Kaiba allowed a faint chuckle, a sign that strangely made his spirits lift.

"Absolutely not, if what you three just did is dancing."

"That wasn't dancing you twit, that was a precise and well planned piece of choreography. I've been working on it for ages. You wouldn't believe how many times we've had to practice," Marik said with a light hearted grin.

"Besides," Yami put in with a smirk, "I'm quite comfortable.'

Malik grinned. "I'll bet."

"Bakura!"

Five heads whipped around.

"Ryou!" Bakura called back, with a grin on his face and mirth in his voice, as his light raced across the dance floor to throw his arms about the dark.

When the smaller teen finally released him, he saw the entourage following his lights foot steps.

The whole group.

"Guys!"

"Guys!"

"And two girls," Mai put in.

Everyone laughed.

"How you all been?"

"Its' been too long!"

As the chatter fired up, competing occasionally with the music, friends embraced, before taking up and pulling up seats. None wanted to disturb the couple in the corner, who watched with amusement.

"Drinks!" someone shouted, undoubtedly Bakura.

"Yami rolled his eyes, when a cheer went up at the suggestion.

"Allows us!" the fellow darks cried with glee, leaping up to dart away to the bar.

"Otogi!"

Yami's head shot up at the name, as the emerald eyed entrepreneur strode over to the table, smirking at the close knit group.

"Sorry I'm late, couldn't decide on what to wear," he said with a mischievous grin.

Kaiba eyed the fellow businessmen with an amused look. He wore skin hugging black leather pants, with a loose black and silver studded leather belt draped about his waist. His top was a soft and light material, a striking emerald color that only compared to the glowing green of his eyes in the light.

Whatever crisis he'd been through, he'd certainly fixed it, as he found it hard to think of Yugi fitting well into the black pants.

As he returned his gaze to the table he caught the hungry looks Malik was directing at the raven haired and teen, and smirked. Lowering one of his feet, he gave him a swift kick under the table.

That seemed to be all that was needed.

"Dance with me?" the blonde purred.

Otogi looked at him, and a brief look of indecision crossed his face, before he smiled. "Absolutely."

In a flash of scanty clothing, they'd both gone on to the dance floor.

"I didn't know Otogi was gay!" Jou said with amazement, as he turned to look at his sister. "He was always chasing you!"

She giggled. "Yeah, but I talked with him. And, he's not 'gay', he's bi."

This seemed to shock the blonde even more.

"Come on guys, lets dance before we can't stand!" Tristan hollered with enthusiasm, offering a hand to Shizuka who gladly accepted.

"Cool!" Jou cried, forgetting completely about Otogi, as he jumped up alongside Mai, who seized his hand.

Both pairs flowed towards the dance floor.

Yugi took a moment to give his dark a loving look of 'hi', before his hand entwined with Ryou's, and they moved off after the others.

"Are we going to dance?" Yami asked lightly, looking down at the brunette in his lap.

He just shrugged.

As the music swam through all their senses, Bakura and Marik returned with drinks, which they then proceeded to drink.

On their own.

The group came back in giggles, apparently after having watched Tristan get hit on by a very attractive young woman who had then mentioned to him that she'd only just gotten the operation.

They watched, in apparent ecstasy, the two pissed spirits talk absolute crap and shamelessly grope one another.

All was laughter, fun.

Freedom.

In the corner, huddled together and watching with amusement sat lover and lover, Pharaoh and High Priest.

Yami smiled at the antics of his friends, before he kissed the top of the brunettes head.

Seto shifted slightly, enough to turn around, and lightly kiss the exposed flesh of his lovers neck.

Yami nuzzled in closer, bringing his lips to the teens ear.

Gently, with compassion and warmth, he whispered those three, binding words of faith.

"I love you."

-----------------------

That, my friends, was the end of First Touch. Did you like my ending? Well, it might have cheesed a few off, as I left many things unresolved.

All of these will be answered in the sequel.

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed, you kept my spirits up muchly, as I mentioned for those who don't bother with the opening stuff.

Until the sequel then, have a safe and happy holidays, and a Merry Christmas to everyone!


End file.
